El amor de una fan
by Miyano B. Ritsune
Summary: Shinichi Kudo es victima de la pildora llamada APTX4869. una chica creo esa pildora pero... resulto que ella es una fan del detective del nuevo siglo
1. Un caso y comienza la aventura

**EL AMOR DE UNA FAN**

**CAPITULO 1: UN CASO Y COMIENZA LA AVENTURA**

Un día normal en Tokyo, el famoso detective Shinichi Kudo ha resuelto otro caso el día de ayer pero ahora emerge el aburrimiento en el ya que tiene que ir a la escuela, el caminaba presumiendo de que el es genial pero fue interrumpió por Ran Mouri, ella es su amiga de la infancia

"pareces un tonto caminando así Shinichi" dijo Ran "ya que tu estas quebrantado el trabajo de mi papá"

"venga no te enfades conmigo Ran es solo que el no hace bien su trabajo"

Ran soltó una risita y dio un puñetazo hacia el poste "yo no dije que estoy enojada Shinichi"

"ehh… si… olvide que eres capitana de karate" dijo Shinichi en un tono asustado

Después se dirigieron hacia la su escuela, mientras estaban en el patio de la escuela, alguien jugaba futbol y se le voló el balón, Shinichi solo hizo regresándola pateándola

"Shinichi si aun estuvieras en el equipo ganarías otra copa" dijo Ran

"no solo lo hice para entrenar bien mis piernas y hacer mi trabajo de detective al igual que Sherlock Holmes, el usaba el esgrima para atrapar al culpable"

"oye ¿te acuerdas de nuestro trato?"

"eh"

"dijiste que si ganaba el campeonato de karate me llevarías a tropical land ¿Cómo lo olvidaste?" dijo Ran dándole patadas de karate

Shinichi pudo esquivarlos pero una patada levanto la falda de Ran y Shinichi lo vio de bajo

"¡pervetido!" dijo Ran con furia y le golpeo con su mochila tirando a Shinichi al suelo con la cara roja

"lo…lo había olvidado"

_Terminando las clases_

Ran ha ganado el campeonato así que fue a su casa para cambiarse eh irse a Tropical land, Shinichi hizo lo mismo pero sin emoción

_En Tropical land_

Shinichi llego a Tropical land esperando a Ran, después de unos minutos llego ella

"perdona es que mi papá… bueno ya lo conoces" dijo Ran

"no hay problema" dicho esto empezaron a caminar

En su camino se encontraron a tres niños, su expresión fue la diversión viendo las atracciones esos tres niños son Ayumi Yoshida, Mitsuhiko Tsurburaya y Genta Kojima

"recuerdas que así éramos de pequeño" dijo Ran

"si aun lo recuerdo"

_4 minutos después_

Shinichi y Ran ya se han subido 5 atracciones

"vamos Shinichi vallamos a la montaña del misterio" dijo Ran arrastrándolo

"ok vamos"

Mientras caminaban Shinichi vio a Ayumi, Mitsuhiko y Genta entrando a escondidas para no pagar

"valla están entrando sin pagar, estos niños de hoy" murmuro Shinichi

Entraron a la montaña Rusa y esperaron para llegar al carrito, Shinichi contaba una de las historias de Sherlock Holmes

"sabias que Sherlock Holmes descubrió que su ayudante Watson era un doctor al estrechar sus manos, así" dicho esto Shinichi agarro la mano de una señora delante de la fila, la señora se sorprendió

"oye tu practicas Gimnasia la única forma que salen los callos son por las barras pararelas

"em si" dijo la señora sorprendida

"lo conoces" dijo su amiga

"pero oye también se hacen callos cuando juegan tenis ¿no?" interrumpió Ran

"está bien lo admito. Cuando el viento levanto su falda pude ver marcas que dejan las barras pararelas" explico Shinichi

"además de detective pervetido" dijo Ran "y hasta cuando le vas a agarrar la mano" y Ran vio la mano de Shinichi sujetándola todavía la mano de la señora

"ahh… asi" dijo Shinichi soltando la mano

Un señor vio el acto y vino hacia al detective "oye tu deja mi novia" dijo el sujeto

"eh… perdón no sabia que tenias novio" dijo Shinichi dirigiéndose a la señora "quieres cambiar de fila para que estés con el"

" a no será necesario" dijo la señora

"solo queremos que este con su novia" dijo su amiga

Shinichi volteo hacia el sujeto y vio que ese sujeto y su novia se besaban, Shinichi se quedo pensando

"oye Shinichi avanza" dijo Ran

"a si lo siento"

Shinichi avanzo directo al carrito, en el carrito, Shinichi seguía contando sobre Sherlock Holmes

"¡YA CALLATE SOBRE SHERLOCK HOLMES!" grito Ran "no sabes que esperado este dia" dicho esto Ran bajo la cabeza como que iba a llorar

"Ran yo…" dijo Shinichi sintiéndose culpable

Después Ran empezó a reir y levanto la cabeza apuntándolo a él "no puedo lo puedo creer que caíste asi que realmente no eres un buen detective" dijo Ran en risitas

Después vio unos tipos vestidos de negro corriendo hacia la última parte del carrito, mientras avanzaba el carrito…

"pero en verdad espera este dia" dijo Ran con una sonrisa de tristeza, depsues agarro la mano de Shinichi fuerte de que ya va a bajar el carrito, mientras el carrito pasaba por un túnel oscuro, Shinichi sintió algo en su mejilla, el se toco y vio que eran lagrimas, en una parte del túnel Ayumi, Mitsuhiko y Genta caminaban para ir a la fila y subir esa atracción, pero mientras caminaban vieron pasar el carrito, mientras pasaba se escucho un ruido y fueron a ver y para su sorpresa vieron unas perlas, mientras el carrito salía del túnel vieron al sujeto (perdonen chicos es q ya ni me acuerdo los nombres jeje) de atrás decapitado

_En la salida del carrito_

La policía llego y todos los sospechosos del carrito se quedaron en la escena de crimen, excepto Shinichi y Ran

"bien registren a los sospechosos" dijo el Inspector Megure

"nosotros no tenemos nada que ver" dio uno de los hombres de negro saliendo de la atracción pero fue detenido por alguien

"alto ahí nadie se va hasta que el caso sea resuelto" y ese es Shinichi

"Kudo ¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto Megure

"vine por diversión"

Todas las personas oyeron su apellido y murmuraron de el

"asi que el es Shinichi Kudo" dijo el mismo hombre vestido de negro pero en voz baja

El sonrio _vaya vaya no espera encontrar el ídolo favorito de Sherry_ empezó a reisre poco _de todos modos el es un estorbo para nuestra organización, sin el será mejor y Sherry no se distrajera mas, pero mejor le damos al detective un regalo de su fan_ después de que él pensó fue con su compañero para hacer un plan para matar a Shinichi

_Cayendo la noche_

El caso fue resuelto (lo siento chicos es que quise terminar rápido), Ran lloraba por lo que paso

"oye Ran no llores"

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?"

"ya vi mil veces este tipo de escenas, asi que estoy acostumbrado"

"¡que horrible!"

"olvídate de eso"

"acostúmbrate este tipo de cosas sucede todo el tiempo"

"¡no, no suceden!"

Mientras un hombre vestido de negro igual de la atracción salió corriendo hacia una dirección, Shinichi se les hizo sospechosos a ellos desde que inicio el caso asi que decidió seguirlo

"me tengo que ir Ran adelántate"

"espera" dijo Ran pero sus tenis fueron rotos y no pudo avanzar

"te vere después" dijo Shinichi desaparecido en el camino

_En un lugar secreto_

El hombre que diseño el plan espero a su compañero y lo vio llegar

"Vodka tuviste suerte"

"si hermano" contesto su compañero del nombre clave Vodka

El sujeto sonrio "bien ya sabes que hacer después"

Vodka asistió y decidió seguir como un negocio mientras el otro se escondia, Shinichi llego y vio a Vodka negociando ilegalmente, el se concentro mucho en el negocio que no vio el otro detrás de el

"te tengo" dijo el sujeto

Shinichi volteo y vio a el pero no pudo reaccionar y el sujeto lo ataco dejándolo inconsciente

"bien"

"ahora adiós para siempre Detective Shinichi Kudo" dicho esto el sujeto metió su mano de su bolsillo sacando una píldora y un vasito de agua guardada, el le puso la píldora e hizo que se lo tomara, ellos salieron corriendo mientras Shinichi sufria no aguantaba el dolor que se desmayo

_5 minutos después_

Shinichi se despertó y vio varios de la policía alrededor de el

"vengan llamen a una ambulancia el niño tiene una herida en la cabeza" dijo el policía

Shinichi no entendía pero recordó lo que paso así que decidió salir e ir a su casa

_Camino a casa_

Shinchi corria pero se le iba rápido el aliento y se miro un espejo y vio que su cuerpo se encogio

_En la entrada_

Shinichi no alcanzaba abrir la puerta y de repente ocurrió una expresión provocada por Hakase

"Hakase soy yo" dijo Shinichi diciéndole la verdad

"¿eh? No lo creo si tu eres un chiquillo"

"pero soy yo creeme"

Shinichi lo relato todo y de su vergonzoso secreto, Hakase ya iba a demandarlo con la policía, pero Shinichi pudo relatar lo que estaba haciendo Hakase y con eso consiguió su confianza

"cómo es posible que unos hombres de negro pudieron encogerte"

"no lo entiendo pero lo averiguare… que espanto tendré que volver a ponerme mi ropa de niño, Hakase dígame que tiene una cura para esto"

"perdona Shinichi pero para conseguirlo necesito una de esa píldora"

"no hay problema"

"pero ahora no debes revelar tu indetidad ni siquiera a Ran, si ellos saben que estás vivo irán por ti a matarte y a tus seres queridos"

"está bien"

"Shinichi ¿estás aquí?" dijo una voz familiar

Shinichi rápido se oculto mientras que Hakase entretenía a Ran, mientras Hakase hablaba, Shinichi abrió un cajón rebelando unos lentes

_Perfecto, los lentes de papá me servirán útiles para ocultar mi identidad_ pensó Shinichi, después se los puso pero veía borroso y se pego la cabeza escuchándose un ruido fuerte, Ran fue a investigar lo que se escucho, Shinichi quitaba el lente para ver mejor y se los puso pero Ran vio a Shinichi

"venga no seas timido" dijo Ran volteando a Shinichi con los lentes, Ran se sorprendió "este niño… es una maravilla" dijo Ran abrazando a Shinichi "dime cual es tu nombre"

Shinichi camino poco hacia atrás "mi nombre es Shi… no es" Shinichi vio uno de los libros y recordó a su autor favorito "me llamo Conan Edogawa"

"¿Conan Edogawa?"

"eh si"

"oye Ran, Conan es un hijo de un pariente mio y si me hicieras el favor de cuidarlo" dijo Hakase

"claro"

"espera…" dijo Shi… no Conan corriendo hacia Hakase "pero que esta haciendo"

"si quieres investigar sobre esos tipos tendras que ir con ella sabes que su padre tambien es detective"

"es cierto podía ayudarme de algo"

"¿hay algún problema?" pregunto Ran

"ah no ninguno"

"bien entonces vamos"

"si" dicho esto Conan se fue con Ran

Este día Shinichi Kudo tendrá una nueva aventura sobre unos hombres vestidos de negro

_En un lugar de Beika_

Una persona de cabello castaño rubio corto, estaba sentada en un laboratorio y en sus ojos mostraban lagrimas

_Porque me hacen esto_ pensó esa chica

**FIN DEL CAPITILO**

Bueno aquí esta mi quinta historia y sabran que relata del principio pero con unas mejoras jeje que tengan un día de suerte, lamento por no subir el segundo y tercer capitulo, como veran estoy enfermo y ahora me empieza a doler la cabeza, asi que no pude estar mas tiempo aqui, bueno, creo que tambien subire capitulos mas tarde osea que pueden ser dias o semanas, las historias que tardare subir capitulos son  
"dos opciones" y tambien esta, asi que por favor esperen hasta que me recupere, vale, ¡disfruntela!


	2. Sueño extraño y tristeza

**EL AMOR DE UNA FAN**

**CAPITULO 2: SUEÑO EXTRAÑO Y TRISTEZA**

Ahora es de mañana, Ran apunto a Conan a la primaria Teitan, esto le parecía aburrido aprender otra vez la materia pero tuvo un sueño raro, el no lo entendía se sentía casi real o no

_El sueño de Conan_

_Conan estaba en un cuarto, el empezó a investigar y vio un sujeto,el sonreía, estaba recargado en una entrada de la puerta es como si el esperaba a Conan, estaba oscuro y no se vea su rostro solo su traje blanco que tenia la luz de arriba de la habitacion_

"_por fin llegas" dijo ese sujeto_

"_¿Quién rayos eres?"_

_El se rio un poco y camino lentamente revelando su rostro y para su sorpresa era el su forma de un adolecente pero llevaba unas gafas y son las mismas que llevaba Conan_

"_im… imposible pero yo soy tu no puede haber otro igual que yo"_

"_en eso te equivocas yo soy tu futuro"_

"_a que te refieres"_

"_vine aquí para darte un aviso muy importante" dijo el sujeto ignorando el cumplido de Conan_

"_¿Qué es?"_

_Después una chica de pelo corto color castaño rubio se acerco hacia Shinichi del futuro_

"_¿Quién es ella?"_

"_tu tienes que saberlo en tu futuro"_

"_pero entonces cual es el avsio"_

"_tienes que pensar en quien te enamores Conan Edogawa"_

"_a que te refieres yo amo a Ran"_

"_¿estás seguro?"_

_Conan se quedo sin habla_

"_me temia que no"_

"_pero que tiene que ver el amor en esto"_

"_A veces el amor cambia el futuro y si te equivocas de amor puede ver un gran problema"_

"_pero dime quien debo de amar"_

"_como te dije antes debes descubrirlo el tiempo te lo dirá"_

"_pero…."_

"_ten suerte Conan Edogawa" dicho esto el Shinchi del futuro saco un arma tranquilizante y disparo hacia Conan_

"_oye…" dijo Conan y no pudo aguantar más y cayó al suelo_

_Fin del sueño_

Conan no entendía bien ahora tiene dos casos en su mente una descubrir quienes son los sujetos vestidos de negro y atraparlos y la segunda saber cual va ser su verdadero amor

_En un lugar lejano_

La misma chica de pelo castaño rubio caminaba aun llorando y se encontró al sujeto que metió la píldora a Shinichi y Vodka

"¿Por qué lo hiciste Gin?" al parecer ese es su nombre clave

Gin solamente sonrió "porque él era un estorbo para mi"

"pero por que tuviste que hacerlo, solo un estorbo, por eso lo matas"

"si Sherry ahora como no existe sigue trabjando asi nos apoderaremos rápido de Japon" dicho esto Gin y Vodka se retiraron

Ella estaba llorando no le gusto que asesino a Shinichi, ella era su mejor fan y se enamoro de el, decidió ir a su casa

_En su casa_

Ella camino hacia el sofá y alguien toco en su puerta, ella pensaba que era Gin para el trabajo, la abrió y revelo a una chica mayor con pelo largo color cafe

"hola Shiho ¿como te va?" dijo esa persona revelando el verdadero nombre de ella

"triste Akemi, triste" dijo Shiho saliéndole lagrimas

Akemi se acerco a Shiho por su preocupación "dime ¿Qué paso?"

"recuerdas a Shinchi"

"si"

"el a muerto"

"pero… ¿Cómo?"

"Gin lo mato con el APTX4869"

"¡¿Cómo?... ese maldito"

"pero… no puedo hacer nada no se que hacer"

"yo te ayudare hermana"

"muchas gracias Akemi"

"bien me tengo que ir veré como ayudarte"

"si"

"adiós"

"adiós" dicho esto Akemi se retiro

Shiho se acostó en el sofá llorando

_Porque me pasa esto, porque_ pensó Shiho

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

Lo siento si fue corto el capitulo


	3. El robo de los mil millones de Yens

**EL AMOR DE UNA FAN**

**CAPITULO 3: EL ROBO DE LOS MIL MILLONES DE YENS**

Un día normal en Tokio, en un banco de Beika, Conan descansaba en una banca leyendo una revista

_Pasaron varios días y sin ningún rastro de esa organización y además aun no entiendo el sueño que tuve ¿Quién será ella el que estaba en mi sueño? ¿Por qué mi futuro o lo que sea dijo que escogiera bien a la persona que amo?_

Sus pensamientos fueron rotos al ver a una cajera revisando demasiado la hora, al parecer la cajera se parecía a Akemi

"gracias por esperarme conan" dijo una voz del otro lado y esa voz es de Ran caminando hacia el junto con Kogoro

"¿has aumentado el dinero por tus servicios como detective?" pregunto Conan dirigiéndose a Kogoro

"todo, tengo la cuenta a rebosar, hacia tanto tiempo que no tenia tanto dinero"

"que bien, entonces salgamos a pasear por ahí, hoy no tengo ganas de volver a casa"

"hace tiempo que no tomamos algo, deberíamos…"

"¡papa!" dijo Ran interrumpiendo a Kogoro "hablamos de comer en un restaurante"

"tengo que cambiar esta libreta por una nueva" dijo Kogoro

El se dirigió al mismo mostrador

"el mostrador esta, a ver… ¡pero que preciosidad!" dijo Kogoro al ver a la cajera que vio Conan "¡señorita!"

"dígame" dijo la cajera

"¿podría cambiarme esta libreta por una nueva? Como puede ver ya la tengo muy gastada"

"lo siento mucho señor pero no puedo, debe coger un numero ahí y sentarse a esperar su turno"

"jejeje si, tiene razón, debo tomar un numero y esperar a que me toque"

"si"

"jeje ahora vuelvo señorita, voy a tomar un numero"

"hola señorita" dijo Conan

"hola Conan"

"¿Qué le ocurre? No para de mirar el reloj ¿le preocupa algo?"

"ahh, es que estoy cansada que solo quiero que llegue mi hora de salir de comer, nos vemos luego Conan" dicho esto ella se reitro

"oye Conan ¿la conoces?" dijo Ran

"si, se llama Misami Hirota y es nueva empleada, que acaba de empezar a trabajar aquí, pero generalmente es mucho más simpática"

Se escucho un grito en el mostrador donde estaña Misami

"¡oh no! Se ha ido, no está ahí ¡no!" esa voz fue de Kogoro

"mira Ran, creo que tardaría todavía un rato asi que voy a fuera esperar"

"si"

Dicho esto Conan salió del banco y llego al estacionamiento del banco escuchando un ruido y resulto que están robando, hay dos hombres obligando al guardia llevando el dinero al auto, hay dos guardias alado del furgón, su aspecto parecían noqueados

"Conan" dijo Ran

Conan volteo y vio que salió rápido del banco

"¿se puede saber que estás haciendo aquí?"

"nos vamos ya a casa" dijo Kogoro

De repente el auto de los ladrones corrió a toda velocidad, Conan les explico brevemente para poder persiguir el auto con su patineta que es un nuevo invento de Hakase, solo loa patineta sirve en el sol, asi que empezó a perseguirlos, mientras los perseguía, una parada en los autos para que pase el tren, pasaron a fuerzan, desde ahí Conan perdió el equilibrio y cayó pero sano y salvo, ahora los ladrones escaparon

_Rayos si no perdía el equilibrio podría seguir hasta su panadero_pensó Conan

_El siguiente dia_

Mostraron noticias de que uno de los ladrones ha muerto y un guardia del banco que también se decía que el podía ser una de la banda de ladrones, solo queda uno y Kogoro sospecha que es Misami, ya que una de las mascaras de los ladrones tenia lápiz labial, y coincidía en los labios de Misami, tambien dijeron que renuncio a su empleo del banco, Conan pensaba que no o si ya que la marca que dejo los lavios en la mascara sde situaba en la barbilla de Misami, pensaba que alguien quería acusarla de ladrona así que fue rápido al apartamento de Misami

_El apartamento de Misami_

Conan pudo entrar al apartamento al descubrir una llave debajo de la maseta alado de la puerta del apartamento, adentro decidió explorar todo hasta encontrar un enchufe, parecía que un mueble lo bloqueaba, asi que fue a ver el enchufe e intento abrirlo y descubrió una llave, él quería saber de que era esa llave o podría ser que es donde se esconde el dinero, de repente alguien golpeo a Conan en la nuca (parte detrás del cuello) dejando noqueado por unos segundos y descubrió que es Misami, ella agarro la llave y se fue directamente hacia afuera

"no vayas Misami Hirota…si lo haces, te van a matar" dijo Conan con sus pocas fuerzas que tenia

Misami sonrió "muchas gracias, lo siento, Conan"

"¡espera!" no pudo decir mas Conan, el ya quedo noqueado

_10 segundos después_

Conan se despertó y rápido se levanto a seguir a Misami por suerte aun no subía al auto y lanzo uno de sus localizadores otro invento de Hakase, corrió rápido hasta llegar abajo, Misami subió al auto y acelero, Conan llego abajo, uso su patineta y acelero a llegar con Misami en sus lentes encendió el localizador y ver donde estaba Misami y descubrió que se dirigía a unas bodegas

_Las bodegas 5 minutos despues_

Llego Misami entrando a una bodega sacando una pistola

"¿Dónde están?" dijo ella

"buen trabajo Misami Hirota" dijo una persona en la entrada de la bodega y esa persona es Gin acompañado de Vodka "no… Akemi Miyano"

Mientras hablaban, llego Conan, camino sigilosamente hacia la entrada y escucho las voces de Gin y Vodka

_Pero que… que hacen ellos aquí y para que quieren el dinero_ pensó Conan _no dejare que la maten_ dicho esto uso su moño cambia voces otro invento de Hakase, el cambio la voz de un policía pero antes grabo un sonido de una sirena de una patrulla antes de llegar, el puso play y se escucho un sonido alertando a Gin y Vodka

"¡DETENGASE NO HAY ESCAPATORIA!" dijo Conan con la voz de un oficial

"maldición" dijo Vodka

"no se preocupe señorita Hirota una persona nos llamo de su situación y venimos rápido como pudimos"

"nos veremos después Akemi" dijo Gin corriendo a la salida trasera, Conan pudo escuchar el nombre verdadero, el entro sin ningún problema

"asi que no te llamas Misami Hirota" dijo Conan

"pero… oye será mejor que salgas de aquí o si no ellos…"

"ellos ya me hicieron algo hace días, en verdad yo no soy Conan Edogawa" dijo Conan quitándose los lentes "mi nombre verdadero es Shinichi Kudo, yo fui una víctima de esa píldora y me encogió en un cuerpo de 7 años"

"así que no estás muerto"

"no solo me encogieron pero… ¿Cómo sabes de la organización Akemi?"

"mi hermana Shiho trabaja en esa organización, ella no le gustaba asesinar, quería huir de la organización así que ellos me dijeron que si le daba el dinero mi hermana podría ser libre, pero ahora puede comenzar una vida normal, ella como 7 años, yo como 15 años pero antes debo decirle a Akai"

"¿Akai?"

"si él es mi novio bueno era ya que él me utilizaba para saber de la organización pero le avisare que estaré ausente

"bien, estarán más seguros si toman esa droga y viven en mi casa"

"¿seguro?"

"si no hay problema"

"bien asi que nos vemos Conan"

"adiós Akemi nos veremos pronto"

Dicho esto ella fue hacia su auto al apartamento de Shiho a darle noticias

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**


	4. Encuentro

**EL AMOR DE UNA FAN**

**CAPITULO 4: ENCUENTRO**

Pasaron 3 horas y es de noche, en el apartamento de Shiho, Shiho tenía una foto de Shinichi (del periódico)

"¿Por qué?" dijo Shiho que le salía lagrimas

Después se escucharon toques fuertes en al puerta

"Shiho, ábreme, por favor, tengo una noticia para ti" esa voz fue de Akemi

Shiho se levanto a abrir la puerta, y al abrirla, vio su hermana con una expresión de felicidad, después entro y fue al dormitorio de ella

"¿me prestas tu ropa cuando tenias 15 años?"

"eh… si"

Después de que Akemi saco una blusa con unos jeans como para edad de 15 años, y también otra blusa y un short para niñas de 7 años

"hermana… ¿para que es eso?"

"¿tienes dos APTX4869?" dijo ignorando su pregunta

"si si tengo" dicho esto se las dio

"que bien" después, Akemi le dio la píldora a Shiho "tómatela"

"¿Qué?"

"tómatela"

"esta bien" dijo insegura

Después, Akemi y Shiho se tomaron el APTX4869, al tomársela tuvieron que resistir el dolor, al pasar los minutos, Shiho vio algo raro, vio que todo es grande

"hermana ¿Por qué quisiste que…" no pudo terminar la palabra al ver a su hermana de que ya no tiene un cuerpo de 25 años si no de 15, "pero que…"

"ponte la ropa Shiho, tenemos un largo viaje a la casa de alguien"

Shiho vio su cuerpo y se sorprendió que ya no le quedara su ropa y su cuerpo es pequeño, ahora es una niña de 7 años, ella se sorprendió de esto, después se puso la ropa que saco Akemi y salieron apartamento

_En la calle_

Akemi y Shiho caminaban tranquilamente

"hermana ¿Cómo supiste que el APTX4869 nos encoge a 10 años?" dijo Shiho

"digamos que vi a la persona que fue el primero en tomarlo"

"¿Qué persona?"

"esa persona me salvo de Gin y Vodka, uso su inteligencia y los asusto, y al ver su cara que es cabello negro, ojos azules y unos lentes

"¿Cómo se llama?"

"Conan Edogawa, mejor conocido como Shinichi Kudo"

"espera ¡conociste a Shinichi!"

"si"

"¿¡y vamos a vivir en su casa?"

"si"

"o rayos… es la primera vez que veo a Shinichi y vivir ahí hasta que la organización sea destruida"

"tranquila Shiho"

"pero si es muy malo conmigo"

"el no es así, yo lo conozco y me protegió así que vamos ya nos espera"

_En la agencia de detectives_

"¿estas seguro Conan?"

"si Ran, Shinichi me dejo vivir en su casa"

"pero ¿Cómo podrás alimentarte?"

"le pido a Hakase que me da comida"

"esta bien, solo han pasado unos meses y ya te vas de aquí… te extrañare Conan"

"yo también Ran, adiós" dicho esto salió de la agencia con su equipaje (solo fueron unos meses, no hay tanto)

_Afueras de la casa de Shinichi_

Conan (Shinichi) llego a las afueras y se quedo esperando, después de unos minutos empezaron a verse dos figuras, una es alta y la otra pequeña digamos como el tamaño de Conan, al acercarse meas vio que es Akemi

_La que está con Akemi seguramente deber ser su hermana_ pensó Conan

Cuando Akemi y Shiho llegaron, vieron las maletas de Conan

"¿para que esas maletas?" dijo Akemi

"¡ah! Esto es porque me mude temporal en otra casa"

"¿en que casa?"

"en una amiga mía llamada Ran Mouri, su padre es detective asi que mude ahí para obtener información, pero al rescatarte y mudarte en mi casa, decidí volver aquí para protegerlas, ya que puedes matarlas rápido la organización que yo"

"oh ya veo, bueno, te presente a mi hermana" dijo Akemi viendo a su hermana

Conan se sorprendió a ver a Shiho

_Ella… no, no lo creo _pensó Conan

"hola, Shinichi Kudo, gusto conocerte" dijo Conan dándole la mano

"gracias, me llamo Shiho Miyano" dijo dándole la mano

"bien, pero deben pensar en unos nombres falsos"

Akemi se quedo pensando y después se le ocurrieron

"¡ah! Ya sé, Shiho tú te llamaras Ai Haibara, yo me llamare Aika Haibara"

Shiho se ruborizo al escuchar su nombre falso, se lo puso porque ella está enamorada de Shinichi

"buenos nombres, bueno hay que entrar y que se inscriben en escuelas, Haibara tu puedes ir a la Teitan primaria, Aika tu puedes ir a la Teitan secundaria" después intento abrir la puerta de su casa, haciendo unas caritas chistosas y un "ay, ay"

Shiho se rio al ver a Conan

_Aun así si es detective, el es muy gracioso cuando hace esas caras _pensó Shiho

Después Akemi se acerco y abrió la puerta

"sería mejor que yo me encargue de las puertas hasta que su cuerpo crezca" dijo Akemi

"eh… si" dicho esto entraron a la mansión Kudo

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

Lamento si fue un poco corto, espero que disfruten esta historia, hasta la próxima y comenten


	5. Una noche complicada y celos

** EL AMOR DE UNA FAN**

**CAPITULO 5: UNA NOCHE COMPLICADA Y CELOS**

Ya que entraron en la casa, Conan se fijo en la hora y vio que son las 9:00

"bueno, hay que dormir, Aika, tu puedes dormir en el cuarto de mis padres, Haibara tu puedes dormir en mi cuarto"

"y ¿tu?" dijo Shiho

"dormiré en el sofá, bueno, buenas noches" dicho esto Conan empezó a acercarse al sofá pero fue detenido por Akemi

"espera, tendrías un gran dolor de espalda en dormir en el sofá" dijo Akemi, pensó por un momento y formo una sonrisa "entonces, mi hermana y tu dormirán en tu cuarto"

Conan y Shiho (Ai) se sonrojo sobre la propuesta

"¡hermana!"grito Shiho

"venga, que hay de malo, al menos que hagan cosas"

Esto se sonrojaron mas

"¡hermana, yo no soy asi!" grito mas fuerte

"lo siento pero es la única forma, buenas noches" dicho esto Akemi entro al cuarto de los padres (en la habitación de Shinichi muestra su nombre, así que no hay problema encontrar el cuarto)

Después, Conan y Shiho llegaron a su habitación, solo había una cama

"Haibara, tu puedes dormirte en mi cama, yo me dormiré en un colchón inflable" dijo Conan

"espera"

"¿Qué sucede?"

"bueno… como dijo mi hermana, puedes dormir mejor en tu cama, yo dormiré en el colchón inflable"

"no Haibara, yo quiero que te sientes cómoda no importa mi estado"

"Kudo, por favor"

"mira, para que no tengamos problemas y preocupación, dormiremos en mi casa ¿vale?"

Shiho se sonrojo "es… está bien"

Dicho esto, se acomodaron en la cama, ellos no se miraban, pero como la cama es individual, sus espaldas se tocan, esto causo que Conan y Shiho late rápido su corazón

_¿Por qué late deprisa mi corazón?... ¿Qué pasa con mis sentimientos? _Pensó Conan

Shiho le gustaba estar asi, quería quedarse asi para siempre, pero no puede, solo será temporal, después, ella saldrá de Japon

"buenas noches Haibara

"buenas noches Kudo"

Tuvieron problemas en dormir, mas Conan que Shiho

_Siguiente dia_

Conan se despertó, vio su reloj y son las 6:45 Am, vio a lado y no estaba Shiho en la cama, el se sintió un poco triste de eso

_¿Qué me esta pasando? _Pensó Conan

Se levanto y fue a tomar un baño, después de salir y ponerse ropa, camino hacia la sala y al parecer algo olia en la cocina, el camino directamente hacia ahí y vio que Shiho esta cocinando, ella sintió una presencia y vio que fue Conan

"buenos días Kudo"

"buenos días" el miro por toda la cocina y comedor

"y ¿tu hermana?"

"en la escuela"

"oh"

Después de unos minutos la comida llego, Conan le ayudo a Shiho a llevar los platos, cuando Conan probo el desayuno, se sorprendió, es como si es un restaurante de 5 estrellas

"y ¿te gusto?" dijo Shiho

"si, tienes una gran experiencia en cocinar Shiho" después Conan se tapo la boca al decir su nombre, Shiho se ruborizo al escuchar su nombre verdadero y de la persona que ama "lo siento, yo no quise…"

"está bien, no hay problema, puedes llamarme por mi nombre verdadero o falso"

"entonces te dejare que puedes llamarme también por mi nombre falso y verdadero, si tu quieres"

"eh… si"

"bien" Conan vio el reloj y son las 7:15 "sería mejor irnos a la escuela"

"ok"

Dicho esto caminaron un viaje hacia la escuela

_Camino hacia la escuela_

Mientras caminaban ellos contaban sus historias, la mayoría de Shiho fueron tristes

"nunca conociste a tus padres" dijo Conan

"jamás, mi hermana me dijo que miembros de la organización los eliminaron" empezaron a salirle lagrimas

Conan vio el estado de Shiho así que la abrazo

"Shiho, tu hermana está viva, tienes una parte de tu familia, yo las protegeré hasta mi muerte, así que ponte feliz"

Shiho se sorprendió al escuchar eso, después formo una sonrisa "gracias Shinichi"

"de nada" dicho esto caminaron a la escuela

_Teitan primaria_

Conan llego a su asiento después de dejar a Shiho a la dirección para asignarle un salón

"hola Conan" dijo una voz femenino, Conan suspiro al oir esa voz

_Parece que sigue intentado ganar mi corazón _pensó Conan

"hola Ayumi"

"hola Conan" dijeron dos voces varoniles

"Hola Mitsuhiko, Genta"

"oye te has enterado" dijo Ayumi

"¿de qué?"

"que una nueva alumna estará en nuestro salón"

_No había otra alumna cuando deje a Shiho, oh, ella estará en nuestro salón_

"a ya veo"

"¿Cómo será?" dijo Mitsuhiko

"yo si se"

"¿Qué?" dijeron los tres

"Conan tu conociste a esa persona" dijo Ayumi

"si, somos amigos"

"¿desde cuándo?"

"lo fuimos desde Estados Unidos, ahí nos conocimos por nuestros padres"

Después se sentaron y llego la maestra

"bien niños, como sabran hay una nueva alumna, ¿Cómo te llamas?" dijo la maestra refiriéndose s Shiho

"me llamo Ai Haibara" dijo en un tono frio

"bueno Ai, puedes sentarte junto Conan" dijo apuntándole hacia el lugar de Conan

Al sentarse Ai, Conan le hablo

"Ai, parece que hay una persona que te interrogara"

"¿de qué hablas Conan?"

"al parecer tres niños son mis amigos en este cuerpo, y les dije que te conoci antes"

"ya veo"

La maestra vio que hablaban Conan y Ai

"vaya, asi que conoces a Ai, ¿verdad Conan?, bueno porque no le enseñas toda la escuela"

"está bien"

_Receso_

Conan la llevo a cualquier parte de la escuela, después se encontraron con Ayumi, Mitsuhiko y Genta, Mitsuhiko al ver a Ai, su piel pálida, su cabello, su inteligencia (en la clase), esto gano el corazón de Mitsuhiko, Ayumi se acerco a Conan y le agarro el brazo

"vamos Conan, eshora de regresar a clases" dijo Ayumi

Ai vio la escena y esto le provoco celos

_Si ella supiera quién es realmente, le dejaría de amar, tu no me quitaras a Shinichi _pensó Ai

"te llamas Ai Haibara ¿verdad?... mucho gusto en conocerte" dijo Mitsuhiko con nerviosismo

"si, gracias eh…"

"Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya"

Conan veía esa escena y sentía ira en su interior

_¿Por qué estoy celoso?... ¿sera que amo a Shiho?... no lo se pero siento que Shiho no le pertenece a Mitsuhiko _pensó Conan

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**


	6. comprender mis sentimientos

**EL AMOR DE UNA FAN**

**CAPITULO 6: COMPRENDER MIS SENTIMIENTOS**

Pasaron varias horas y por fin termino la escuela, por suerte fue viernes, al salir de la escuela, Akemi estaba esperando a Conan y Ai

"bien vámonos" dijo Akemi

"si" dijeron Conan y Ai

"¿Quién eres tú?" dijeron Ayumi, Mitsuhiko y Genta

"me llamo Aika Haibara, soy la hermana mayor de Ai"

"Haibara, ¿tienes una hermana?" dijo Mitsuhiko

"si"

"vaya Ai, así que ya hiciste amigos"

"si ella es nuestra amiga" dijo Ayumi

"que bien" dijo Aika con una voz alegre "bien, cuídense niños" dicho esto empezaron a caminar hacia la casa

_En el camino_

Seguían caminando, Conan no entendía bien sus emociones, mientras seguían caminando se encontraron a Ran

"a Conan, ¿Cómo estás?" dijo Ran, ella vio las dos mujeres que están a lado de Conan "¿Quiénes son?"

"me llamo Aika Haibara, y esta es mi hermana Ai Haibara" dijo Aika

"mucho gusto en conocerlas, me llamo Ran Mouri"

Ai al escuchar en nombre frunció el ceño

_Ella debe ser al que hablo Shinichi en la noche, Ran Mouri, tiene mucha simpatía, pero no dejare que me quite a Shinichi _pensó Ai

Después se acerco mas a Conan , como si fuera un guardaespaldas o su novia (creo q novia), Ran lo que hizo Ai y formo una sonrisa

"Vaya Conan, usted atrae a todas las chicas, primero fue Ayumi, después Ai"

Conan volteo y vio a Ai muy cerca de su lado, esto lo hizo ruborizar

"que bonito, te estas ruborizando"

"eh… Ran no es lo que piensas"

"ya tienes una novia"

Esto provoco que se sonrojo mucho, Ai solo se ruborizo al escuchar ese nombre

"bien me tengo que ir, adiós Conan"

Dicho esto Ran camino directo a la agencia, también caminaron hacia su casa

_¿Qué pasa con mis sentimientos, no sentí nada cuando me hablo Ran, pero… cuando Shiho se acerco a mi… sentí mi corazón latía muy rápido, cosquillas en mi estomago, será que... tengo que comprobarlo_

"Aika, llegare tarde a casa, adelantase, tengo algo que hacer" dicho esto Conan camino otra ruta

"esta bien"

_Lo hice sentir incomodo… debo disculparme… pero en la casa, puede que lo incomodo si voy con el... estúpida Shiho… mira lo que provocaste _pensó Ai

_Parque Beika_

Conan esta camino tranquilo con la cabeza abajo, el se detuvo en un árbol y se sentó sin dejar mirar abajo

_Es cierto que estoy enamorado de Shiho… no lo sé, ella me recuerda a alguien… pero ese no es el momento… que está pasando… tardare en terminar en que lo sucede a mis pensamientos_

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

Lamento si es corto, no se me ocurre mas, y se me olvido lo demás por mis estudios, así que por favor perdonen


	7. Una decision

**EL AMOR DE UNA FAN**

**CAPITULO 7: UNA DECISION**

Es de noche, una noche lluviosa, Conan caminaba tranquilo, el tenia una sonrisa feliz y triste

_Flashback_

_Conan estaba sentado en un arbol con la cabeza abajo, el pensaba todos los recuerdos, primero los momentos de Ran y despues los montos de Shiho_

"_17 años estuve con Ran y tengo varios recuerdos de ella, muchos momentos, pero ninguno hace latir mi corazon, solo ha pasado un dia con Shiho y en esos pocos momentos, mi corazon late como loco, entonces… estoy enamorado de Shiho, su rostro, su cabello, su cara, es una persona bella, si, si la amo, yo la quiero, Shiho te quiero con todo mi corazon" dijo Conan "pero… ¿si ella no me ama?... no estoy seguro, su hermana me conto que Shiho es una gran fan de mi, pero seguramente tuvo un novio y creo que yo me parezco a el solo es mi fan, no esoy seguro, me siento tiste, pero…"_

_Empezo a lloviar un poco fuerte, Conan sonrio_

"_el mundo comprende lo que siento, siento tristeza si eso es cierto, tengo que volver" dicho esto se paro y se dirigio a su casa_

_Fin del flashback_

Conan caminaba y no se preocupaba si se enferma

"esta lluvia si me comprende, ademas, no tengo prisa, siempre la lluvia despeja mis pensamientos malos, por que si me entiende lo que me sucede" dijo Conan

_Mansio Kudo_

Ai esta sentada esperando a Conan, ella no sonreia, en sus mejillas palidas podia mostrarse marcas de lagrimas secas

_Flashback_

_En la Mansion Kudo, Ai vio la hora y noto que pasaron 6 horas en que Conan cambio de rumbo_

"_Shiho aun no llega Shinichi" dijo Aika_

"_no hermana, esto es raro"_

"_creo que lo incomodaste"_

"_no me lo repites"_

"_seguro que regresara"_

"_no creo, seguramente fue por esa Ran Mouri, seguramente quiere vivir de nuevo con ella mientras que nos deja a nosotras solas en su casa"_

"_Shiho, no creo que Shinichi haga lago haci "_

"_esta bien, seguire esperando"_

"_esta bien, es hora de cenar"_

_Despus de 4 horas con 33 minutos, Conan seguia ausente, Ai se sento en el sofa y miro el reloj que son las 11:22, su hermana se fue a dormir, mientras Ai esperaba a Conan, ella empezo a llorar_

"_¿Qué hice? Perdoname Shinichi, por favor"_

_Fin del flashback_

Ai seguia sentada sin mover ningun dedo, miro el reloj y vio que son las 12:00 Am

"lo sabia, el jamas regresara"

Entonces escucho un ruido en que se abrio una reja de la mansion, Ai fue a verificar en la perilla y descubrio que fue Conan llegando a la casa, Ai decidio quedarse para hablar con el pero despues decidio que no ya que puede que lo incomode, asi que ella corrio a su cuarto y se acosto en su cama, Conan abrio la puerta y camino directamente hacia el cuarto de Ai, al entrar vio a Ai dormida, el sonrio

"parece un angel" dijo en voz baja que ni escucho Ai

Como ella duerme en la habitacion de Conan asi que fue a su armario y saco sabanos y un cobertor, salio del cuarto y puso la sabana y se tapo con el cobertor y se durmio, Ai salio de su habitacion y vio a Conan durmiendo en la sala

_Lo sabia, el se siente incomodo, esto me dolera pero tengo que hacerlo, ignorare a Shinichi el resto de mi vida, es una decisión que tomare, perdoname Shinichi _penso Ai

Ella se sento cerca de Conan acariciando su cabello, se sentia debil y de pronto se quedo dormida cerca de Conan

_El siguiente dia_

Conan se despertoal entrar los rayos del sol, el se intento levantar pero sintio un peso en su pecho, el bajo su cabeza y vio un cabello de castaño rubio, el se intento levantar para ver mas y vio que es Ai acostada en su pecho, como si fuera una almuada

"Ai levantante" dijo Conan moviendo su hombro

Ai se desperto y vio toda la sala recordando que no es la habitacion donde duerme, ella levanto su cabeza y vio que se quedo dormida junto con Conan, esto lo hizo ruborizar

"¡perdona Shinichi!" dijo Ai y se levanto y corrio rapido a su habitacion con la cara roja, cuando ella llego a su habitacion se tranquilizo un poco

_Pero aun tengo esa decisión _penso Ai

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**


	8. Dolor

**EL AMOR DE UNA FAN**

**CAPITULO 8: DOLOR**

Conan fue al baño para ducharse, pasaron minutos y regreso a su habitación, el toco para estar seguro que Ai salió y como nadie abrió la puerta el entro y fue a cambiarse, paso un minuto y Conan salió, el llego su sala favorita, una sala donde él puede leer tranquilo

"¡Shinichi, a desayunar!" grito Aika

"ya voy"

Conan camino hacia el comedor, y empezó a comer

_4 minutos después_

Conan caminaba tranquilo con Ai y Aika, pasaron los minutos y Aika se separo directo a su escuela, Conan y Ai caminaron con un incomodo silencio entre ellos, pero Conan hablo

"y ¿Cómo dormiste?"

Ai no respondió y siguió caminando, Conan bajo la cabeza y siguieron caminando

_En la escuela_

Ellos seguían aburridos y mas de ya que aprendieron una cosa y lo están volviendo aprender, Conan tenía la cabeza abajo

_La he molestado, pero ¿Qué hice?... ¿será lo que paso en la mañana? _Pensó Conan

Ai veía a Conan como bajo la cabeza

_¿Por qué me hablo?, el parecía estar normal, no te engañes Shiho, seguramente el lo intenta ocultar _pensó Ai

_Receso_

Conan se quedo en el tejado de la escuela comiendo y pudo ver a Ai comiendo debajo de un árbol, esto hizo que Conan se pone triste

_Sigue molesta… ni siquiera me habla y ahora trata de evitarme… tengo que perdonarme, se lo diré mañana, no quise ser una molestia para Shiho _pensó Conan viendo a Ai, mientras Ayumi lo agarro por sorpresa

Ai comía normal y levanto la vista al tejado donde vio a Ayumi agarrando a Conan, ella frunció el ceño

_Yoshida,el no te pertenece pero intenta no romperte el corazón, aun así el es mío, pero no se si el me quiere… haciendo todo lo que hice… ignorándolo… seguramente me odia _pensó Ai

Mientras Mitsuhiko se acerca a Ai

"este… Haibara"

"¿Qué quieres Tsuburaya?" dijo Ai en un tono frio y sin mirarlo

"me pregunta si… este… si ¿me dices en donde vives?"

"¿Por qué?"

"es que… no nos dijiste en el primer día y quisiera saber"

Ai voltea a mirarlo

_¿le puedo decir?... no… reaccionaria diferente si sabe que Conan vive conmigo y con mi hermana, además si saben puede que la organización ataquen la mansión y ellos están adentro_

"perdóname pero no puedo decirte"

"entiendo" dijo en voz triste y su cabeza abajo y camino otra dirección

Mientras Conan seguía intentando liberarse de Ayumi

"oye Conan" dijo Ayumi cuando solto a Conan

"¿sí?"

"eh oído que ya no vives en la Agencia, ¿me puedes decir en donde vives?"

_Si le digo puede que intente matar a Shiho, conozco bien a Ayumi y si lo podría hacer, no puedo decirle y mas sobre la organización_

"lo siento Ayumi pero no puedo decirte" dicho esto Conan camino hacia la puerta para salir del tejado

Ayumi se impresiono al oir lo que dijo Conan, empezó a fruncir el ceño y cerrar muy fuerte el puño

"¿hay una razón de por que no me dice?... no lo se pero averiguare donde vive ahora Conan, cueste lo que cueste"

_Terminando la escuela_

Conan y Ai siguieron su camino hacia su hogar, había un incomodo silencio, Conan seguía dolido al igual que Ai, Conan decidió hablar para formar una conversación

"y… ¿en donde estudiaste Shiho?"

Ai no le respondió ni siquiera mirarlo

"¿Shiho… estas bien?"

"…"

Conan le preocupaba de que no le respondiera así que mejor decidió callarse

_El siguiente día_

Un día normal pero aun de dolor entre Conan y Ai, ellos no pudieron dormir, Conan decidió irse a dormir en la sala para darle espacio a Ai, Ai pensaba que Conan intenta alejarse de ella, esto hizo que le formaba lagrimas, Conan tenía lagrimas mientras dormía, a él le dolía que Ai le ignorara, siguen sin hablarse, ni en la escuela, ni en el receso, su dolor incrementaba cada segundo, un dolor que jamás será borrado

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**


	9. El primer enfretamiento parte 1

**EL AMOR DE UNA FAN**

**CAPITULO 9: EL PRIMER ENFRETAMIENTO PARTE 1: CASO**

Pasaron varios meses, ya es invierno, Conan y Ai seguían en no hablarse y el dolor seguía cada vez, ellos ya no soportan el sufrimiento

Ai está durmiendo pero no uno de sus sueños de estar con Shinichi si no una pesadilla

_Sueño de Ai_

_Ai y Conan caminaban sin ningún problema, ellos fueron novios, discutían de su pasado cuando tenían su original cuerpo, mientras caminaban, Ai se impresiono de ver un Porsche 356ª negro, Ai siguió su camino ignorando el Porsche, mientras la puerta se abrió y salió Gin_

"_nos encontramos de nuevo Sherry, después de meses, pero no te preocupes te hare quitar tu dolor sobre ese Detective, pero cobrara un costo, esta vez de estar seguro que muere tu noviecito, vere por fin morir al estorbo de ese detective, y a ti por traicionar a la organización, pondré una flor en tu funeral, una rosa roja, tus favoritas, porque te recuerda el color de la sangre" dijo Gin_

_Ai volteo al igual que Conan, Gin saco su pistola apuntándolos, Conan puso atrás a Ai como si la protegiera, entonces…_

_BANG_

_Conan cayó al suelo con un agujero en la cabeza y sangrando demasiado_

"_no… no… ¡NO!" grito Ai llorando al ver a Conan muerto_

_Fin del sueño de Ai_

"¡SHINICHI!" dijo Ai

Ella esta sudando, teniendo problemas para respirar al ver al su sueño, ella solo se toco la cabeza con una sonrisa

"solo una pesadilla"

Entonces volvió a dormir

_El siguiente día_

Termino la escuela lo más rápido, Conan hizo un suspiro de felicidad, mientras Ai seguía callada, mientras avanzaban, Ai vio el mismo Porsche 356ª negro, esto le hizo estar asustada y accidental agarro la mano de Conan, Conan se ruborizo al sentir la mano de Ai en la suya, el vio que miraba muy atentamente al Porsche

"es un Porsche 365ª, ya casi no se venden estos modelos"

"pero no solo eso…"

Conan se impresiono que por fin hable de Ai

"es el coche favorito de Gin, este es su auto"

"¡cómo!"

Entonces Conan llamo a Hakase

"Hakase me escucha, necesito un gancho…"

Conan le indico donde se localizan y lo que necesita

"Shinichi ¿Quién es Hakase?" dijo Ai

Conan sonrió

_Me alegra que por fin me hable _pensó Conan

"ya lo conocerás, estará aquí pronto"

"esta bien"

"Shiho ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?"

"si ¿Cuál es?"

"¿Por qué no me hablaste en todos estos meses?"

Ai solo bajo la cabeza, su cabello no se le mostraba sus ojos

"ah… no, lo siento, no quise que te sintieras así" dijo levatando sus brazos

Ai levanto su cabeza con una sonrisa

"después te digo porque"

Pasaron unos minutos y llego Hakase con lo que pidió Conan, dos pares de guantes y un gancho, Conan le dijo a Hakase que mejor retrocede del auto para que no haga una sospecha, Hakase asistió y con su auto salieron de la zona a unos metros, mientras Conan con el gancho intenta abrir el seguro, tuvo éxito y abrió la puerta

"¿pero qué haces? Sería mejor salir de aquí"

"si salimos no tendremos pistas sobre ellos y si no pasa otra vez, esta es nuestra única oportunidad y no la desperdiciare" dijo Conan

Ai intento detenerlo pero al ver más a delante de la ventana empezó a tener miedo

"¿Qué sucede?" dijo Conan

"G…Gin"

Conan volteo donde Ai está viendo y también se sorprendió, al otro lado de la esquina, esta Gin y Vodka

"tenemos que salir de aquí" dijo Conan

"¿pero cómo?"

"sígueme"

Pasaron segundos y Gin y Vodka llegaron al auto

"hay huellas" dijo Gin viendo las huellas de nieve

"nada más es la gente en apreciar esta belleza" dijo Vodka

Gin empezó a sonreír "si tienes razón"

Entonces subieron al auto, Conan y Ai estuvieron escondidos en el parachoques trasero

_Nos volvemos a ver Gin _pensó Conan con una sonrisa

Entonces Conan y Ai se alejaron del auto muy sigilosos para no ser detectados e ir al auto de Hakase, ellos entraron

"Hakase te diré cuando empieces a seguirlos"

"está bien"

"espera ¿Qué estas haciendo?"

"tenemos que seguirlos asi sabremos cual es su movimiento y además robar el APTX4869"

"¿Cómo sabes del APTX4869?"

"después te lo diré"

Entonces el auto de Gin acelero

"Hakase"

"entendido"

Entonces empezó a avanzar el auto de Hakase, el escuchaba por sus gafas ya que el puso un micrófono y un localizador

"_BIP –BIP"_

_Un teléfono _pensó Conan

"_ah soy yo ¿Cómo van las cosas de tu lado?... ¿Qué? ¿el aun no llega? No te preocupes, el objetivo aparecerá en el hotel Haido a las 18:00 en punto, el no sospecha que esa fiesta de despedida, también será la suya"_

_¿El objetivo? ¿Fiesta de despedida?_

"_de todas formas… nuestro superior ah ordenado que lo matemos antes de que nos denuncie, si lo deseas, puedo usar esa droga_

_Él lo tiene_

"_no lo arruines Pisco"_

"¿pisco?" dijo Conan

"ese nombre clave, lo eh escuchado antes pero jamás lo eh visto en persona"

"mmm"

"_BIP"_

"_mmm?"_

"_hermano ¿Qué pasa?... ¿Qué es eso?"_

"_Tal vez sea un trasmisor"_

"maldición, lo descubrieron"

Después no se escucho nada

"Shinichi tenemos que volver"

"entiendo para ti"

"¿de qué hablas?"

"tu si debes retirarte, es muy peligroso para ti, yo seguiré, Hakase cuando llegamos al hotel deje a Shiho a mi casa"

"¿a tu casa?"

"después te lo contare"

_Hotel Haido (casi anocheciendo)_

Conan se bajo del auto y entro al hotel, al parecer si había una fiesta que estaba un letrero mostrando la sala, el empezó a explorar todo si encontraba al miembro de la organización Pisco, mientras investigaba sintió a alguien detrás de el, volteo y se encontró a Ai

"Ai ¿Qué haces aquí?, dije que volvieras"

"perdóname Conan, pero no puedo dejarte solo, no dejare que te enfrentes a ellos solo"

"eh… está bien… pero quédate cerca de mi"

"este bien"

Entonces Conan le agarro la mano para que no se alejara, esto hizo sonreír a Ai

_No sé si es mi día de surte, o no, pero espero que no encuentre algo de la organización, pero que se tarde demasiado_ pensó Ai

"¿Cómo pudiste salir del auto?"

"Al parecer tu amigo es fácil de convencer"

"jeje"

Entonces Ai puso una sonrisa burlona

_Flashback_

_Mientras Conan salió, Ai intento salir_

"_oye espera" dijo Hakase agarrándole el brazo_

"_por favor déjeme salir, el no sabe qué tipo de peligro corre"_

"_pero…"_

_Entonces empezaron a salirle lágrimas "por favor… yo no quiero que muera"_

"_esta bien pero ten cuidado"_

"_muchas gracias" dicho esto Ai salió_

"_vaya no sabía que fingir llorando funcionaria"_

_Fin del flasback_

Entraron al salón y vieron a todos vestidos muy formales y todos de negro

"¿los miembros de la organización siempre llevan la ropa negra?"

"algunos"

"¿algunos?... estas diciendo que pueden vestirse como quiera"

"no… solo cuando están en la base usamos ropa o trajes negros, igual lo usamos en la calle, excepto una persona" entonces empezó a apretar fuerte la mano de Conan

"no es Gin"

"no…"

"entiendo que no quieres hablar sobre eso ahora, asi que dejaremos esto por ahora, nuestra prioridad es estar atentos que no nos ve Pisco, mientras caminaban Ai sintió algo que lo vigiliba, una presencia que siempre le asusta

"Ai ¿estás bien?" dijo Conan intentando calmar su miedo

"es que…"

"¿le temes a la organización?"

Ella asistió con la cabeza

"no te preocupes, yo te protegeré" dijo Conan con una sonrisa tranquilizadora

Esto hizo que Ai se tranquilice y siguen en su investigación, pero Conan no siguió caminando

"¿sucede algo?"

Conan solo se quito los lentes y se los puso a Ai

"esto mantendrá que no sospechen de ti"

"pero ¿Qué hay de ti?"

"está bien, la organización no me conoce bien así que estaré bien" entonces siguieron su camino

Ai empezó a ruborizarse al sentir las gafas de Conan en sus ojos, aun sentía el calor en ellos

"Al parecer hay muchas caras"

"si"

"la escritora que recibió un premio del director (flaca, cabello negro corto con lentes, edad: 38), el dueño de un equipo profesional de beisbol (gordo, no tiene cabello, una barba negra, edad: 62), un popular productor de música (flaco, cabello largo, lentes color morado, edad: 35), una superestrella americana (flaca, cabello largo color rubio, edad: 29), un famoso profesor universitario (gordo, cabello grande, edad: 58), ¡oh! Hasta un fabricante de autos (flaco, pelo blanco, bigote blanco, edad: 71)"

"entonces, esto será más difícil de lo esperado"

"si… Gin y Vodka son fáciles de ver pero al no conocer a Pisco, podrá detectarnos con facilidad"

"pero… eso no es un problema, como nuestro cuerpo ha sido encogido y tenemos rasgos de niñez, el solo nos dejara como solo unos niños"

"si"

"entonces ¿Cuál es el objetivo dePisco?"

"si se quien es, Gin dijo que a las 18:00 llegaría su objetivo y que mañana podría ser arrestado por la policía y creo que la persona es…" entonces volteo hacia la puerta "aquel, de la entrada rodeado de reporteros, ese hombre, sin duda"

"ya veo, los diarios dicen que ese abogado ha estado… recibiendo sobornos (cabello negro, corto, edad: 56)"

"eso significa que… ¿es parte de la organización?"

"puede ser, pero no sabemos cuándo va ser arrestado"

Entonces entro el Inspector Megure, junto con el Detective Takagi y unos oficiales disfrazados

"¿Qué hace aquí, el inspector Megure?"

"le dije que alguien quería matar en este lugar, ahora quiero ver como Pisco puede matar este abogado"

"pero ¿ellos saben quién es el que van a matar?"

"ellos lo sabina, cuando dije que van a matar en el Hotel Haido y en una fiesta de despedida, el descubrió que puede ser el abogado ya que están en las noticias y puede que lo maten para hacerlo callar"

"vaya… pero ¿si arma un lio?"

"a de eso no te eh contado, recuerdas que puse un rastreador y un micrófono en el auto de Gin

"si"

"seguro que te preguntaras de donde la saque ¿verdad?"

"eh… si, no tuve la oportunidad de preguntarte"

"bueno es por esto" dijo mostrando sus lentes "no son lentes comunes y corrientes, Hakase me los mejoro, una parte del lente muestra donde se localiza el objetivo que tengo en mi localizador, el micrófono también es parte de los lentes, además los lentes tienen un aparato para comunicarse, Hakase puede pedir ayuda, mi reloj tampoco no es uno normal, es un tranquilizador, si Pisco intenta armar un lio puedo dispararle un dardo y dormirlo, y lo ultimo son mis tenis, como veraz puedo aumentar el poder y dar una patear cualquier cosa, incluso cosas dolorosas, es como si no me encogiera"

"sorprendente, entonces ¿tu amigo es un inventor?"

"si"

"entiendo"

Entonces una persona tomo el micrófono y empezó a hablar

"¡ahora para todos! Déjenme mostrarles en recuerdo del director Sakamaki la presentación de… las siguientes diapositivas"

Entonces se apagaron las luces

"maldición ahora será difícil en donde esta Pisco" dijo Conan

"alguno de ustedes, sabe ¿Cuándo y dónde fueron tomadas?" dijo mientras mostraba

"el abogado… desapareció" dijo Ai

"¿¡cómo?" dijo Conan

"cuando se apagaron las luces, le perdi de vista"

"maldición, tendremos que encontrarlo antes que muera"

Asi que ellos empezaron a buscar, empezó el pánico entre Conan y Ai, seguían buscando, mientras hubo un flash de una cámara, algo asi

"¿un flash?" dijeron Conan y Ai

PIP (es el sonido de una pistola con silenciador)

PAZ

Fue un ruido fuerte, como si algo se cayó

"¿Qué?... ¿Qué fue es ruido?" dijo Ai

"¡rápido enciendan las luces!" dijo Megure

Mientras Conan pensaba, sintió algo en su cabeza, el vio que era y fue un pañuelo purpura, entonces encendieron las luces y todas las personas se impresionaron, el candelabro que estaba colgando en el techo, se ha caído e impacto sobre el abogado

**FIN DEL LA PRIMERA PARTE**


	10. El primer enfretamiento parte 2

**EL AMOR DE UNA FAN**

**CAPITULO 10: PRIMER ENCUENTRO PARTE 2: DESAPARECIDA**

Un candelabro cayó desde lo alto e impacto sobre un cuerpo… y ese cuerpo es del abogado

"el… candelabro" dijo el profesor de universidad

"¿Qué ocurre aquí?" dijo otro para ver la escena, al verla… "¡oh!... esto es…"

"what's happening? (¿Qué es lo que está pasando?)" dijo la superestrella americana

"i don't know (no lo sé)" dijo otra persona, al parecer su representante

"¿Qué acaba de suceder?" dijo el fabricante de autos

"¿Qué pasa aquí?" dijo la escritora

"¡oye! ¿Alguien me puede explicar que paso?" dijo el productor de muscia

"¡todos, hagan silencio! Soy el inspector Megure" (no es necesario que ponga quien lo dijo)

"¡ohh!, ustedes son la policía, vinieron bastante rápido ¿cierto?" dijo el dueño del equipo de beisbol

"nosotros recibimos un mensaje, de que aquí habría un asesinato esta noche y que alguien tenía al señor Nomiguchi (abogado) como su blanco"

Entonces levantaron el candelabro y apareció el cuerpo rodeado de sangre, Takagi empezó a investigar su cuerpo si aun tiene vida y al parecer no, la policía interrogaba a los sospechoso primero fue al señor Tawara Yoshiharu (el profesor de universidad) después Chris Vinyard (superestrella americana) después Tarumi Naoya (productor de música) luego Masuyama Kenzou (fabricador de autos) después a Mihei Yasuo (el dueño del equipo de Beisbol) el comía algo pero al parecer escupió y salió un objeto metálico, Conan agarro el metal y vio que es…

_Esto es… del candelabro, un pedazo de cadena… ¿Por qué esta un lugar así? _Pensó Conan

Y la ultima en preguntar es Nanjou Mika (escritora), ella explico que es imposible que es un asesinato, si lo es entonces tendría una trampa en el candelabro y cayera, sin embargo no hay ninguna señal de trampa

_Ella tiene razón, con tal oscuridad dejar caer un candelabro sobre alguien en particular, sin algún tipo de trampa es imposible, pero, el pudo lograrlo ¿Cómo lo hizo?_

Entonces Ai empezó a caminar llevando a Conan

"oye Ai ¿Qué haces?"

"saldremos de aquí"

"¿pero que?"

"el objetivo de Pisco ha sido eliminado… además, si el Inspector Megure nos ve aquí, ¿Qué le explicaremos?"

"no hay problema, tengo dos pístas de quien es el asesino y Pisco"

"¿de verdad?..."

_Es la primera vez que lo veo actuar… me gustaría verlo pero en este momento… le daré una oportunidad _pensó Ai

"y bien cuales son"

"el un pedazo de cadena que sujetaba el candelabro, y este pañuelo" dijo mostrándolos

"y ¿en que nos servirá?"

"lo del pedazo es una prueba al igual que pañuelo, veraz que varios traen un pañuelo pero de diferente color"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"probablemente, como Sakamaki se hizo famoso por dirigir "el pañuelo de arcoíris" se dieron pañuelos de siete colores diferentes, eso significa, que si preguntamos en la recepción, sabremos quienes recibieron pañuelos purpura y podremos disminuir los sospechosos"

Ai hizo una cara de impresionada

_Impresionante… el es un gran Detective_

"entonces vamos"

"si"

Ellos fueron camino hacia la salida de la sala

"disculpe señor detective" dijo Conan en un tono infantil

"¿podemos ir al baño, cierto?"

"bien"

Dicho esto abrieron la puerta y había varios reporteros, una persona, pudo ver lo que paso

"¡esperen, ¿Qué sucede con todos ustedes?"

"el señor Nomiguchi falleció ¿verdad?" dijo un reportero "oímos que fue un accidente"

Entonces esa persona vio a Ai, hizo una cara de impresión y seria, esa persona es Pisco

"después les daremos detalles, todos retrocedan" entonces cerraron las puertas

Conan y Ai pudieron salir de la sala

Mientras en otro lugar, Pisco empezó a entrar a los archivos de la organización, el quizo saber el nombre clave "Sherry", empezó a aparecer una imagen de Ai… no Shiho cuando estuvo en la organización

Mientras tanto, Conan pregunto a la señora de la recepción

"¿eh? ¿A quienes dimos pañuelos purpura, buscas a esas personas?"

"¡sí!, yo recogí ese pañuelo de ese color por eso quiero devolvérselo a su dueño, solo ese pañuelo lo iban a usar para algo luego ¿cierto?"

"si, al final íbamos escoger un color, y usaríamos los pañuelos para pedirle comentarios a esos invitados, sin embargo…"

"¿entonces tiene sus nombres? Dígamelos, se lo daré a quien no lo tenga"

"te entiendo, jovencito, en el salón los invitados que tienen ese color, son estos siete" dijo mientras mostraba una lista "¡ves!"

"¡gracias!"

_Ya veo, son esos siete, el profesor de universidad, la superestrella americana, el productor de música, el fabricador de autos, el dueño del equipo de Beisbol y la escritora_

Entonces salieron todas las personas del salón

"¡maldicion!, tendremos que regresar, Ai" entonces volteo y no la vio "¿Ai? ¿¡Donde estas! ¡Contéstame!"

Ai vio donde estaba Conan

"espera Co…" no pudo terminar ya que Pisco la atrapo y la durmió con un somnífero

"¿¡donde estas! ¡CONTESTAME!. ¡AI!"

_Una dimensión diferente_

Ayumi está a la vista

"Haibara, despierta, Haibara, Haibara, Haibara" dijo Ayumi

Ai se despertó

"¿Qué te pasa? Ahora… estamos en clase"

"¿eh?"

Ella volteo a todas partes del salón y vio que no paso nada

"acaso será por tu resfriado, tal como pensé deberías ir a la enfermería"

"un sueño…"

"¿eh?"

_Así es, así es ¿verdad?, encontrarse con ellos en el medio de la ciudad, no puede ocurrir, últimamente, tengo ese tipo de sueños, parece que estoy cansada, yo… _pensó Ai

"¡Ai!"

Ella levanto la vista y vio que no había nadie

"¡Contéstame, Ai!"

"¿Shinichi?"

"¡oye, Ai!"

"¿¡donde estas?"

"¡Ai!"

"¿¡SHINICHI RESPONDEME?"

"¡AI!"

_Regresando al mundo real_

Ella se despertó y viendo por todas partes

"¿Shinichi?"

"¡Ai!"

"¿Dónde estás?"

"Frente al hotel, en el auto de Hakase"

"¿Cómo puedes comunicarme?... son los lentes ¿verdad?"

"si, vaya lo recordaste, ahora, ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?"

"no lo se… solo recuerdo que estábamos en el vestíbulo, había una ola de personas que me hizo que me separaba de ti, entonces alguien vino por detrás y… ¡ah!"

"Ai ¿pasa algo?"

"no, seguiré, y lo último es que me durmió con un somnífero, ahora estoy atrapada, estoy en una bodega de licores"

"entonces… Pisco te ha encontrado, ¿el esta ahí?"

"no, el ya no está aquí, ah cerrado la puerta con seguro, al parecer no puedo salir de aquí" ella volteo hacia atrás "en el centro esta una mesa con la computadora y además una caja y un overol"

"¿un overol?"

"si, seguramente, después de hacerme oler ese somnífero, me llevo al baño y luego se puso en el overol que tenía preparado, fui metida en la caja y fui traída aquí, lo preparo en caso de que su otro plan para matar el abogado fallara lo llevaría al baño y traería hasta aquí para matarlo"

"no importa eso, ¿hay una forma que salgues de ahí?"

"Shinichi, perdóname, pero me quedare aquí"

"¿¡de que estás hablando! Busca la forma de salir"

"¿¡es que no lo entiendes?... si Pisco me dejo aquí eso significa que han descubierto mi identidad, y si salgo me encontraran tan fácil, entonces solo esperare la muerte"

"¡ESCUCHAME SHIHO!" dijo Conan en un tono realmente furioso

Ai se asusto al escuchar la voz de Shinichi

"¡YO NUNCA DEJARE QUE MUERAS! ¡ENTIENDES! ¡ASI QUE BUCA UNA MALDITA SALIDA! ¡SI LA ORGANIZACIÓN LOCALIZA DONDE VIVES, YO TE PROTEGERE, Y SIEMPRE LO HARE SHIHO! ¡AIS QUE SAL DE AHÍ!" dijo Conan con lagrimas en sus ojos

"Shinichi…"

"por favor… sal de ahí"

"entiendo"

"muchas gracias"

Entonces Conan tapo el micrófono

"Shinichi…" dijo Hakase

"si Hakase"

"¿tu la amas?"

El asistió la cabeza

"pero… ¿Qué hay de Ran?"

"ella merece otro, que no sea yo, yo amo a Shiho, no soportaría verla morir"

"entiendo"

"Shinichi" dijo Ai"

"¿Qué sucede?"

"no puedo salir… hay una chimenea pero… es demasiado grande, no puedo sostenerme"

"entiendo, ire por ti"

"espera, si me sacas de aquí la organización sabrá que tengo aliados y matara a los que estoy relacionado"

"espera… ¿en la bodega, hay todo tipo de licores?"

"si, hay todo tipo de licores del mundo"

"¿hay Paikaru?"

"¿Paikaru?"

"si… es un licor muy fuerte de China"

"si se lo que es pero… ¿para qué lo quieres?"

"¿y tu resfriado como esta?"

"¿para qué quieres saberlo?"

"recuerdas que en la escuela dijiste "puede que este resfriada" ¿eso es cierto?"

"¿Por qué evitas el tema?"

"dime ¿Cómo estás?"

"pues… gracias al somnífero y dormir durante un tipo en el suelo, creo que mi fiebre subió"

"bien"

"¿a qué te refieres que está bien?"

"ya lo veraz"

Entonces Ai encontró el licor

"lo encontré, pero… ¿en qué me va servir?"

"te sacare de ahí, usando un truco me que me sirvió y ahora lo veraz, primero bebe el licor"

"esta… bien"

Ai bebió el licor, mientras Conan empieza a pensar quien es Pisco ya que el dijo al Inspector Megure que interrogara a los que tenían el pañuelo purpura, así que a Ai le daría tiempo

"oye ¿Hercule Poirot, puedes deletrearlo?"

"¿ahh? ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Ya bebiste el Paikaru?

"si ya lo hice, no sé qué es lo que estas planeando, pero… ahora me siento mucho peo…"

"Ai ¿Qué sucede?"

"¡Shi… Shinichi! ¡Mira!" dijo Hakase

Conan vio hacia la dirección de Hakase y lo que está viendo es un Porsche 356ª negro, y de ahí salió Gin

"¡no… no puede ser!, cuando tenga que soltar a esas siete personas, el inspector quedo llamarme antes, por lo tanto… ¡puede ser que…! Ahora que Ai está usando la contrasella hizo conexión con ellos y la rastrearon… ¡Ai! ¡Sal de ahí! ¡entra en la chimenea rápido!"

No hubo respuesta

"oye ¿¡que sucede!"

"¡ah!" dijo Ai en un gemido de dolor"

"Ai ve a la chimenea rápido"

Seguía sin respuesta

Conan estuvo desesperado y llamo al inspector

"¡Inspector! Soy Kudo…"

_En el hotel_

"¿ehh? ¿Unas personas vestidas de negro?" dijo un detective llamado Chiba

Pero es demasiado tarde de que se de cuenta ya que la Gin y Vodka pasaron, Ai sigue doliéndole al beber el Paikaru, Gin saco su pistola, Conan le avisa a Chiba que los busquen, ellos casi llegan, Ai grita y…

**FIN DE LA PARTE 2**

si se preguntan por que es capitulo 10 y no 9, bueno por que es un capitulo siguiente, pero con el mismo trama, por eso pongo partes y con capitulo 10


	11. El primer enfretamiento parte 3

**EL AMOR DE UNA FAN**

**CAPITULO 11: EL PRIMER ENFRENTAMIENTO PARTE 3 RESCATE**

En una noche de nieve, no una noche tranquila, si no de otro caso y… el secuestro de Ai, desde que Ai tomo el Paikaru empezó a sentirse mal, Gin y Vodka se acercan a la bodega de licores donde esta Ai, Conan intenta todo lo posible que no lleguen a la bodega, pasaron 5 minutos y Gin y Vodka entraron a la bodega, pero… no había nadie ahí, Vodka reviso la parte derecha de la bodega, Gin caminaba despacio mientras veía todas partes

"Pisco no está aquí" dijo Vodka "se supone que él debía contactarnos en 30 minutos después de finalizar con el objetivo, pero no lo hizo, vinimos usando de rastreo, el laptop esta aquí, pero no lo encuentro por ningún lugar ¿en donde pudo haberse metido? También ¿Qué pasa con esta habitación de almacenaje de vinos?"

"quizá esta sea una habitación que Pisco preparo en caso de emergencia, si fallaba en su intento en el funeral, probablemente lo iba a matar en otro sitio y después de eso traerlo aquí" dijo Gin, entonces el volteo hacia la chimenea

"en cualquiera de los dos casos, no hay que quedarse demasiado tiempo, hermano"

Gin sonrió "cierto"

Entonces salieron de la bodega, pero… la bodega sigue habitada, se escuchan gemidos, los gemidos están en la chimenea

"oye ¿ya se fueron?" dijo Conan

"si" dijo Ai… no Shiho

"y… ¿Qué hay acerca de tu ropa?"

Shio se rio "no sabía que eres un pervertido Shinichi, pero sí, tengo ropa, un traje que estaba en el almacén, pero me sorprende ese licor llamado Paikaru, me pregunto si tiene alguna enzima que aumente el metabolismo celular o algo asi"

"no te alegres demasiado, el efecto es solo temporal y en poco tiempo"

"¿Cómo supiste sobre el licor?"

"digamos que…, no es necesario hablar de esto ahora, busca de salir del hotel"

"entiendo"

Entonces Shiho empezó a escalar

"a propósitos ¿tienes idea de quién es Pisco?"

"no, aun no, no hay suficiente información"

"mira esto Shinichi" dijo Hakase "la foto de las noticias de mañana publicadas en el momento"

"ya la había visto pero no hay nada…"

"no, la que debes ver es la de la página de la celebración"

"¿eh?"

Entonces Conan vio la imagen de la laptop, la imagen mostraba la escritora y el productor de música abrazándose, como si fueran una pareja

"dice que el fotógrafo las tomo en la habitación momentos antes de el accidente"

"esos 2 son de los 7 ¿no es asi?"

Entonces Conan se sorprendió

_Espera un momento, quizás… _pensó Conan

El saco el pañuelo purpura y vio una mancha

_Marcas de quemadura, eso significa que esta cadena…_

Después saco el pedazo de la cadena que sostenía el candelabro, Conan tapo la luz hacia el pedazo y al parecer algo brillo, una parte de la cadena tiene una mancha verde… una mancha que puede verse en la oscuridad

_Ahora lo entiendo, eso es lo que paso_

_Tejado del hotel Haido_

Una chimenea, la tapa de esa chimenea empezó a moverse, entonces se abrió la tapa y salió una mujer, Shiho, llego al tejado

"estoy fuera"

"muy bien… ¿sabes donde encuentras?" dijo Hakase

Ella miro el lugar

"parece que en el tejado de algún lugar, a todas formas ¿Shinichi está ahí?"

"si, el está hablando por el teléfono con el Inspector Megure justo ahora, pero él fue deprisa al hotel"

"¿deprisa?"

"no te preocupes, conocemos la identidad de Pisco, me dijo que te dijera que va ir a recogerte pronto, así que esperes allí"

Entonces Shiho sonrió "está bien, yo no creo que pueda moverme aun, aunque quisiera"

_Muchas gracias Shinichi, espero volver pronto… fui una estúpida en ignorarte y no hablarte, perdóname, ahora quiero volver a verlo_penso Shiho

PIP

Un bala atravesó el hombro derecho de Shiho, una pistola con silenciador, la sangre coloreo la blanca nieve, ella volteo hacia el sonido de la bala, y en la entrada del tejado, ellos están ahí, Gin y Vodka, Gin tenia su pistola, con una sonrisa y sus ojos de muerte

"un placer volverte a ver… Sherry"

_G… Gin_

Gin sonrió más

"mírate ¿si que estas preciosa, no?, la nieve blanca que se esparce entre la oscuridad y ese fogoso color de tu sangre que decora la superficie, esas gafas y ese traje que estas usando como un disfraz patético, no te convienen, pero este es el lugar perfecto para la muerte de un traidor, ¿cierto?... Sherry"

Entonces Shiho sonrió y frunció el ceño

"me sorprende que hayas adivinado que vine afuera por la chimenea"

"hmph, fue por este cabello, lo encontré cerca de la chimenea, este cabello marrón rojizo es tuyo, no sé si fuiste capturada por Pisco o si te colaste en el almacén de vinos mientras él no se encontraba, pero podía escucharte, desde la chimenea tu respiración temblorosa" entonces Gin apunto otra parte del cuerpo de Shiho "podría haberte matado dentro de esa sucia chimenea, pero pensé que podría por lo menos dejar que la flor brille en la muerte"

"adivino que debo darte las gracias, por esperar por mí en este frio"

"hmph, te voy a preguntar, mientras que tus labios todavía se puede mover, ¿Por qué destruiste tu base de datos sobre esa droga?"

_Maldición, lo destruí cuando pensé que murió Shinichi, aun así tuve que hacerlo, si no lo hiciera, podríamos quedar muertos, mi hermana, Shinichi y yo, no diré nada_

_Hotel Haido, vestíbulo_

"¿eh? ¿La bodega de licores?" dijo una empleada

"si, creo que tiene una gran chimenea" dijo Conan

"¿hay una habitación como esa en el hotel?"

"tal vez sea el lugar de almacenaje que dijeron que iban a construir" dijo otra empleada

"¿lugar de descanso?"

"si, aquí hay una habitación en algún lugar que están utilizando como un almacén temporal

_Almacén… ¡ese es! _Pensó Conan

Entonces Conan corrió

"espera, ¡niño!"

_Espera Shiho, voy a rescatarte_ pensó Conan

_Tejado del hotel Haido_

PIP

PIP

PIP

Tres balas se dispararon, la primera fue en la cintura parte izquierda. La segunda en el mismo hombro derecho y la última en el hombre izquierdo

_Hotel Haido_

"¿¡que! ¿¡Le dispararon!" dijo Conan

"si, en algún lado del tejado, apúrate y…" no pudo termianr ya que dejo de hablar

"oye ¡Hakase! ¡Hakase!, maldición, debe ser la batería, ¡SHIHO!"

_Tejado del Hotel Haido_

Shiho cayó en la nieve por esos tres impactos

"hermano, esa mujer no quiere hablar" dijo Vodka

Shiho gemía de dolor, su respiración se le hacía difícil

"creo que no hay nada que podemos hacer" entonces Gin le apunto directo a la cabeza de Shiho "vamos a enviarla a reunirse… junto a su Detective"

Gin ya tenía listo para matar a Shiho

_Adiós… Shinichi_ pensó Shiho cerrando los ojos

Gin empezó a reise, disfrutando el momento

PIUUU

Gin se sorprendió, su cuerpo no reaccionaba, volteo hacia su hombro y vio…

_¿Una aguja? _Pensó Gin

En al puerta para entrar al tejado, se encontraba Conan, después se oculto, Gin cayó de rodillas

"he-hermano…" dijo Vodka

"la chimenea, ¡entra en la chimenea" dijo Conan pero cambiando su voz gracias a un invento de Hakase

"¿q-quien eres?" dijo Vodka apuntando su pistola hacia la puerta del tejado empezando a disparar

"¡apúrate!"

Vodka volteo y vio a Shiho llegando a la chimenea, disparo y roso la espalda de Shiho, esto hizo que cayera en la chimenea

"maldición, hermano ¿Qué sucede?"

Entonces Gin disparo su brazo derecho provocando que no quede paralizado

_Bodega de licores_

Shiho gemía de dolor por las balas y el dolor al caer, al impacto se cayeron las gafas, seguía gimiendo hasta que sintió algo, algo muy doloroso, empezó a gritar, ella sabia lo que iba a suceder, se acabo el tiempo del Paikaru, ella intento salir de la chimenea, poco a poco su cuerpo empezó a encogerse, ella intento aguantar el dolor, hasta que volvió de nuevo a una niña de 7 años, volvió Ai Haibara, ella estaba cansada, no podía pararse

"oh, ¡increíble!" dijo una voz… esa voz es de Pisco, el se acercaba poco a poco hacia Ai "eras todavía una bebe, por lo que probablemente no recuerdas nada, pero yo era muy cercano a tus padres que fueron científicos" llego hacia Ai y se arrodillo, ella no podía ver su cara "me dijo mucho acerca de la droga en desarrollo"

_¿Quién?..._ Pensó Ai

"pero, yo no tenía indicios que se las arreglo para llevarlo a este punto, tus padres quienes murieron en ese accidente serian muy felices"

_¿Quién… eres tú…?_

"pero esto es son solo una orden, así que no me culpes… Shiho" entonces Pisco saco una pistola con silenciador y le apunto en la cabeza de Ai

"¡quieto ahí! Masuyama (el creador de autos) o ¿debería llamarte Pisco?"

"¿¡quien esta ahí!"

Ai empezó a sonreír

_Shinichi…_

"habías dejado caer el candelabro sobre Nomiguchi para que todo parecía que fue un desafortunado accidente, a veces las cosas no salen según lo planeado, usted fue quien lo hizo ¿cierto?, con el silenciador de pistola" Pisco seguía caminando y buscando a Conan "su objetivo era la substancia fluorescente que pinto con anterioridad

_Flashback_

_Se mostraba el candelabro_

"Una vez que las luces se fueran de la habitación de la presentación" _la luz del candelabro se apago _"esa luz brillaba y seria visible" _después se mostro la cadena pero la parte de arriba que brillaba_

_Fin del flashback_

"por supuesto, si disparó en esa dirección, se habría visto un destello desde su arma, pero si cubrió el silenciador con un pañuelo, el pañuelo volaría con la bala y se ocultaba el destello, la razón por la que uso el pañuelo del funeral del director Sakamaki, pero el de los invitados quienes recibieron el pañuelo purpura, la mayoría ya se había ido a casa y por que el grupo sospechoso seria los de 7, Tawara y Chris, estaban debajo de el candelabro, no tenían posibilidades de alcanzar el objetivo, están limpios, Mihei, quien escupió el trozo de la cadena y Mugikara quien había sido visto por los invitados del escenario, tampoco lo hicieron, Torumi y Nanjou, quienes se abrazaban justo antes del accidente, también son excluidos, eso significa, que el único que tuvo la oportunidad de haberlo hecho ¡Masuyama, solo pudo haber sido usted!"

"¡ahí estas!" dijo Pico disparando una caja de licores y salió el liquido

"y la razón por la que Nomiguchi estaba debajo del candelabro, fue porque también puso material fluorescente en el piso de ese lugar" Písco saco la caja probablemente le dijo que fuera porque había una opción de evitar el arresto y que te esperaba sobre el lugar brillante cuando la luz se fuera ¿cierto, Pisco?"

"¿¡que, un altavoz!... ¿¡Q-Quien eres! ¿¡Quién diablos eres tú!"

Entonces Conan apareció cerca de Ai, Ai está tapada con la chamarra de Conan

"Edogawa Conan… no… Kudo Shinichi, Detective"

"¿Detective… Kudo Shinichi?... ¿eras tú el que daba órdenes a la policía durante la investigación?"

Conan sonrió "usted y los otros dos estarán capturados por la policía tarde o temprano, antes de eso ¿puede decirme…? ¿Por qué durante las investigaciones tenía el pañuelo purpura? , eso es porque el Inspector tenía que liberarlo, era ese pañuelo"

Entonces Pisco apunto su pistola hacia Conan "ja, hay cosas en este mundo que no tienes que saber y mira tu situación, no serás capaz de llamar a la policía"

"debería mirar de más cerca a sus pies"

"¿eh?"

Pisco vio a sus pies y fue todo el licor que cayó cuando disparo a la caja

"espíritu"

"¡eh!"

"un licor fuerte que contiene 96% de alcohol, lo sabe ¿cierto?, que sucedería si fuma cerca de un área donde hay algo así derramado"

Como Pisco tenía un cigarro en su boca, comenzó a salir fuego azul, soltó el cigarro y cayó en el licor, haciendo una gran llama, se escucho el ruido de las sirenas y empezaron a llegar los bomberos

"oye ¿Dónde estás niño? ¡Muéstrate!"

Pero no se dio cuenta de que Conan se llevo a Ai en su espalda y salieron de la bóveda de licores

"¿¡donde estas!"

Se escucho un ruido en la chimenea, el empezó a reírse

"ahí están…"

El se asomo y salió el caño de una pistola con silenciador y esa persona es Gin

"¿Qué significa esto, Gin?"

"mira el mal estado que estas, Pisco ¿Por qué no mataste de inmediato al fotógrafo y te deshiciste de la película?"

"¿al fotógrafo? ¿De qué estás hablando?"

"el periódico de mañana estará con tu foto en la portada"

"¿eh?"

_Flashback_

_Se mostraba a Pisco apuntando su pistola al candelabro, en la esquina de la foto del abrazo de la escritora y el productor de música_

"muestra como le disparaste al candelabro del techo"

"¡eh! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Si me matas no serás capas de encontrar a Sherry! Tengo una idea exacta de su panadero, si me matas, quien ha servido a "esa persona" durante tantos años, debes detenerte ahí…"

"lo siento, pero quien me dio la orden de eliminarte fue precisamente "esa persona""

"¿¡que!"

"he venido hasta aquí para darte las gracias departe de la organización, has visto este sueño el tiempo suficiente ¿cierto? Puedes continuar desde el otro lado"

PIP

_Auto de Hakase_

Ellos salían del hotel a dirección hacia el hospital

"¿¡Que! ¿¡Gin mato a Pisco!" dijo Conan

"si, estaba escuchando la conversación a través de las gafas quedaron en la chimenea, pero creo que se escapo a través de la chimenea después de matar a Pisco"

Conan quedo pensando

_Es extraño, ¿Por qué puede moverse después que le dispare con el dardo tranquilizante? Pienso que un tipo enorme como el no sería capaz de escapar de la policía, una vez puesto a dormir y los movimientos de Shiho están siendo leídos por ellos también es algo a considerar parece que estaban seguros de que Haibara iría a la fiesta, realmente fueron capaces de identificarla con solo mirar sus cabellos_

"y ¿se dieron cuenta? De mi cuerpo encogido…" dijo Shiho

"no, ellos no lo saben, como mataron al testigo, no hay posibilidad" dijo Conan

"eh traído muchos problemas, ellos sabrán que vivo aun aquí, así que tendré que salir"

"Shiho, aun te quedaras en mi casa, te protegeré con toda mi vida, así que aun quédate, primero hay que ir al hospital para que sanen tus heridas"

"Shinichi…" entonces Ai quedo dormida

Hakase pudo ver la preocupación de Conan cuando Ai estuvo a punto de morir

"descuida Shinichi todo saldrá bien" dijo Hakase

"muchas gracias Hakase"

El asistió con la cabeza y fueron al hospital

_Auto de Gin_

"ehh ¿no iras a buscar a esa mujer en esta ciudad?" dijo Vodka

Si, no soy bueno para las cosas inútiles, es probablemente que ha pasado mucho con ese hombre que vino a salvarla, ella no es una mujer estúpida como para permanecer en una ciudad donde su rostro ha sido visto por nosotros

"parece que estamos atrapado con esa joven ¿no les parece?" dijo una voz femenina

"hmph, lo siento Vermouth, nosotros llamamos a una mujer como tú para ayudar con ese vejestorio y te hizo entrar en un verdadero lio"

"realmente, pensar que incluso le di el pañuelo antes de ir al interrogatorio y todo fue por nada, pero ¿no es de extrañar?... acerca de ese hombre con la joven"

"si, un hombre quien es el protector por esa mujer, me encantaría ver su cara"

"si, su rostro muerto consumido por el miedo"

"¿vas a retornar a América otra vez?" dijo Vodka

"no, voy a descansar un poco de ser una actriz, planeo relajarme en Japon por el momento, también tengo cosas inquietantes en mi mente, así que… "

_Hospital_

Pasaron 20 minutos desde que llegaron al hospital, casi dan las 12:00 Am, el tomo 2 minutos en decirle al inspector Megure que no ponga en las noticias que resolvió el caso o lo investigo, siguió esperando, hasta que la puerta donde entro Ai se abrió, salió el doctor y Ai con vendas en la mejilla izquierda, una en la pierna izquierda y una en la mano derecha, con una muleta que su brazo izquierdo lo sostiene

"ella se encuentra bien" dijo el doctor "pero evita que no se mete en un momento de riesgo"

"entiendo" dijo Conan

Lugo el doctor se fue y dejaron solos a Ai y Conan, hubo un silencio entre ellos

"vámonos"

"está bien" dijo Ai

Entonces ellos salieron hacia el auto de Hakase, cuando llegaron a su casa ellos bajaron

"gracias Hakase" dijo Conan

"no hay problema"

Entonces el entro en el garaje de su casa que esta de lado

"¿el vive alado nuestro?" dijo Ai

"si"

Entonces empezaron a caminar, pero Ai tuvo complicaciones en caminar, así que Conan se puso en frente de Ai y se agacho

"Shinichi ¿Qué estas haciendo?"

"sube"

Ai se ruborizo

"¿Por qué?"

"tienes complicaciones en caminar Shiho, déjame ayudarte"

"es… está bien"

Entonces Ai se subió a la espalda de Conan, como si Ai fuera un jinete y Conan un caballo, asi caminaron hacia su casa, Ai toco la puerta y salió Aika con una mirada terrorífica

"A-Akemi" dijeron Conan y Ai

"¿¡saben que hora es!, estuve llamado a sus amigos si estuvieron con ellos y dijeron que no ¿¡donde estaban ustedes dos! ¿¡no pudieron ver lo preocupada que estaba! Y ¿¡porque mi hermana esta lastimada!"

"eh… hermana" dijo Ai

"te lo contare en la casa Akemi"

Entonces entraron a la mansión

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

Bien ahora entra Vermouth, como verán pondré escenas junto a Ai y Conan y escenas sobre la organización, se preguntaran si pondré la película 5 en esta historia, pues al parecer no, no estará la película 5 en esta historia, casi será igual en la historia "Dos opciones" asi que no estará aquí la película 5, gracias por su compresión, ¡disfruten la historia!


	12. El primer encuentro de un detective

**EL AMOR DE UNA FAN**

**CAPITULO 12: EL PRIMER ENCUENTRO DE UN DETECTIVE**

"¿¡QUE!" grito una voz, esa voz es en la mansión Kudo

La voz que grito fue Akemi, después de la primera batalla contra la organización, Conan le conto todo

"¿¡se encontraron a Gin y Vodka y fueron a investigar!" dijo Akemi con un tono algo furioso

"hermana…" dijo Ai

"yo tomo toda la responsabilidad, no sabía que Ai será gravemente herida"

Akemi tomo un suspiro "ven, Conan tenemos que hablar"

Conan asistió y siguió a Akemi

_En el otro cuarto_

Akemi se detuvo

Conan vio cuando se detuvo Akemi, asi que el también se detuvo

"Shinichi…"

"¿sí?"

"prométeme…" Akemi volteo y Conan vio lágrimas

"prométeme… que jamás pongas en riesgo a Shiho"

"Akemi, prometí protegerla y jamás pondré en riesgo a Shiho, la cuidare"

"gracias, si es relacionado con la organización solo… deja a Shiho, yo la cuidare, tu puedes ir a investigar"

"entiendo"

Y ellos volvieron a la sala

_La sala principal_

Conan y Akemi salieron de la habitación y se volvieron a sentar

"Así que… el Paikaru los vuelve a la normalidad ¿cierto?" dijo Akemi

Conan y Ai asistieron

"¿Quién fue el que adivino eso?"

"fue Shinichi hermana" dijo Ai

"¿Shinichi?..."

Conan asistió "cuando viva en la casa de mi amiga Ran, un Detective me reto"

Ai frunció el ceño

_¿Quién se atreve a retar a mi detective? _Pensó Ai

"pero por el APTX4869, no podía aceptar el reto, paso un asesinato mientras ese Detective me buscaba, un asesinato, pero… accidentalmente me hizo beber Paikaru, me sentí muy mal a probarlo, sentí que tenia una fiebre demasiada fuerte, desde ahí me convertí en Shinichi Kudo, pero solo por unos minutos, resolví el caso y derrote al Detective, y volví ser un niño de 7 años"

"entiendo y… ¿Cómo se llama ese Detective?"

"es un Detective de Osaka, creo que el es bueno resolviendo casos en su hogar, su nombre es Hattori Heiji"

"eh oído sobre ese Detective, pero bueno ese no es el caso…"

"en verdad si"

"¿de qué hablas?"

"el descubrió mi verdadera identidad"

"¿¡cómo!" dijeron Akemi y Ai

"si, al resolver un caso, accidentalmente dispare uno de mis dardos tranquilizantes y dormí a Hattori, no tuve remedio que resolverlo asi, el desde el principio sospechaba de mi, ahora el sabe de mi verdadera indentidad y sobre la organización"

"Shinichi, sabes que lo has metido en un asunto difícil y que el puede morir"

"le dije que olvidara todo y que me dejara resolverlo, pero se rehusó y quiere ayudarme"

"ese Detective es un estúpido, esta en un gran problema, uno que lle puede enviar a la muerte, pero no podemos hacer mas, así que mejor olvidamos esto"

Conan y Ai suspiraron y asistieron con la cabeza, se escucho el timbre, Conan se levanto y abrió la puerta, al abrirla se impresiono

"¿Cómo estas Kudo?" dijo una voz

Tanto Ai como Akemi se alarmaron y corrieron a la puerta para derribarlo, al llegar la puerta vieron a la persona, Ai le pateo la pierna, haciendo que la persona levanta la pierna la que no estaba ilesa, después Akemi lo derribo, la persona cayo, Akemi se encimo en esa persona para que no se levante, Ai se concentro en la cabeza para que no la levantara, Conan se impresiono y empezó reírse en voz baja

_Ellas si forman un gran equipo aun así si su cuerpo es encogido _pensó Conan

"¿Quién eres?" dijo Ai

Conan no aguanto más y se río en voz fuerte, Akemi y Ai se impresionaron al oir la risa de conan

"jaja… siempre sueño en ese momento en que te den una paliza sin importar lo que sucede" dijo Conan

"¡oye Kudo, deja de burlarte!" dijo esa voz

"es que…. Jajaja… nunca pensé que te derribaban tan fácilmente Hattori"

Ai y Akemi se impresionaron al apellido, asi que vieron a la persona y se levantaron, luego Hattori se levanto y vio a Ai y acerco su cara en ella

"a pesar que eres una niña, tienes una pierna potente" después le dio un golpecito en la frente

Ai se enojo y le patio de nuevo en la pierna, Hattori hizo un gesto y otra vez levanto la pierna por el dolor

"no soy una niña" dijo Ai

Hattori le dejo de doler su pierna

"¿de que hablas? Si eres una niña"

"Hattori, entra te diré todo" dijo Conan,

Hattori entro en la mansión

_10 minutos después_

¿¡QUE!" grito Hattori "¿¡estas diciendo que esas dos trabajaban para la organización!"

"si" dijo Conan calmado

"¿¡pero que estas haciendo Kudo! Destaste de ellas, sospecho que solo te mienten y trataran de matarte"

"Hattori cálmate, ellas no son así, sus padres murieron en un accidente y trabajan para la organización, pero fueron asesinados por un miembro de la organización, después quisieron matar a Akemi, por surte la salve, ahora ellas tomaron el APTX4869 para que la organización no sospeche, yo las estoy protegiendo"

"¿estás seguro Kudo?"

"confió en ellas"

Ai al escuchar eso se ruborizo

"esta bien Kudo"

"¿a que viniste aquí?"

"solo de paseo, a ver como está el Detective encogido" dijo Hattori

Conan frunció el ceño "di la verdad Hattori"

"está bien, está bien, Kazuha quiso visitar a Ran y ella me invito, ah pasado que no vengo a Tokyo así que decidí ir con ella, y como llegamos a la agencia solo vi a Ran y a ese Detective borracho, pero no te vi a ti así que le pregunte a Ran en dónde estabas y me dijo sobre que te mudaste aquí, así que decidí ir lo que pasa, pero ya obtuve una respuesta"

"entiendo"

"bueno parece que ya tienes compañía así que me voy" dicho esto Hattori salió

Ai se acerco a Conan

"el no me agrada"

"yo me acostumbre a el"

"bueno es media noche asi que vamos a dormir" dijo Akemi

"si" dijeron Conan y Ai

Akemi camino hacia su cuarto, AI igual pero solo escucho sus pasos, volteo y vio a Conan sacar debajo del sofá unos cobertores, ella sabia que iba hacer asi que se dirigió a él, sin ninguna palabra le agarro la mano y lo llevo a su habitación (que es el de Shinichi)

_Habitación de Conan y Ai_

Ai le soltó la mano al llegar a la habitación

"Ai ¿Por qué me llevas aquí?"

Ella volteo a verlo

"recuerdas que decidimos dormir en tu cuarto"

"¿quieres que dormimos… como la primera vez que nos vimos?"

"si" dijo Ai con rubor en sus mejillas

"está bien" dijo Conan con rubor en sus mejillas

Entonces Ai se metió en el baño con su pijama, Conan se cambio en su cuarto, se escucho un gemido de dolor, Conan toco la puerta del baño

"Shiho ¿estás bien?"

"se me hace difícil quitar la ropa, pero estoy bien, no te preocupes"

Conan no se convenció asi que agarro un pañuelo, se quito los lentes y se los amarro en los ojos, como el esta cerca de la puerta no fue difícil abrirla, Ai se impresiono que Conan iba a entrar así que se tapo todo lo que podía, pero vio que Conan tenía vendado los ojos

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"te voy a ayudar Ai, solo dime lo que tengo que hacer y lo hare"

Ai se sonrojo

"es… está bien"

Conan asistió y se acerco a ella

_5 minutos después_

Conan y Ai salieron del baño, Ai seguía sonrojada al igual que Conan, Conan se quito el pañuelo y se agacho, Ai no entendía lo que hacia

"sube Ai, así no te dolerá al caminar"

Ella asistió pero de nuevo se sonrojo, ella subió en la espalda de Conan, Conan camino y se sentó en la cama permitiendo que Ai se acueste, ella se acomodo y siguió Conan (está bien, esta vez supere la línea, pero no hubo algo mas ¿no?), ellos estaban de espaldas

"Shiho…"

"¿sí?"

"¿me puedes decir por qué me ignoraste todo estos meses?"

Conan volteo viendo a ella, Ai también volteo y vieron sus caras

"pensé… pensé que fui una molestia… pensé que te incomodaba, desde que conocí a Mouri y me puse cerca de ti... y cuando te fuiste… ahí fue que decidí ignorarte para no sentirte incomodo"

"no eres una molestia para mi Shiho, tu presencia no me hace sentir incomodo, yo fui al parque para tranquilizarme, a veces me gusta pensar en un lugar con la naturaleza"

"entiendo" dijo Ai bajando la cabeza

_Fui una estúpida, debi hablarle cuando el iniciaba una conversación, como podía pensar que el podía fingir no ser incomodo, el me lo diría _pensó Ai

"Shiho"

"¿si?"

"parece que tienes una pierna fuerte, con las heridas que paso en el hotel, aun así no te dolió la patada que le diste a Hattori, y le dolió aun así estabas herida"

"gracias" dijo Ai ruborizándose

_Realmente, tengo así la pierna por…_

_Flashback_

_Shiho estaba en un deportivo, al parecer su altura tenía 16 años, ella tenía un balón de futbol en el pie, empezó a patearla y pudo verse que la botella que estaba en 10 Metros se rompió_

"_¿Qué estas haciendo Shiho?" dijo una voz_

_Shiho volteo y vio a su hermana Akemi_

"_a hola hermana, estoy practicando" dijo agarrado el balón de futbol_

_Akemi formo una sonrisa burlona "¿te preparas para ser señora Kudo?"_

_Ai se sonrojo_

"_no… ¡no hermana! ¿¡de que estas hablando!"_

"_vale, vale, pero ¿Por qué practicas?"_

"_si Shinichi puede derrotar a los criminales con un balón de futbol u otra cosa, ¿Por qué no yo?, me podría defender"_

"_entiendo, entiendo, bueno me tengo que ir Shiho, nos vemos"_

"_adiós hermana"_

_Entonces dejo un momento el balón y empezó a correr y hacer ejercicio, paso 1 hora y decidió irse_

"_siempre me gusta al atletismo, pero el futbol es por el" dijo Shiho_

_Fin del flashback_

Ai sintió un escalofrió al recordar a la organización, Conan vio que tenía algo Ai y sabia que ella, así que se acero a ella y la abrazo, Ai se sonrojo pero en un tono fuerte

"Shi… Shinichi"

"Shiho yo siempre te protegeré, cueste lo que cueste"

Ai se sintió segura por las palabras y al estar en los brazos de Conan

"buenas noches Shiho"

"buenas noches Shinichi"

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**


	13. Dos encuentros e invitaciones

**EL AMOR DE UNA FAN**

**CAPITULO 13: DOS ENCUENTROS E INVITACIONES**

Pasaron meses en Tokyo, Ayumi seguía investigando a Conan pero no lograba aun donde vive, solo alcanzo a ver que Conan y Ai seguían la misma ruta hacia su casa, así que invito a Mitsuhiko a investigar, el no sabía por qué, Ayumi le dijo que necesitaba ayuda, ella también quería saber donde vivía Ai, pero por varios intentos siempre eran encontrados, poco a poco las heridas de Ai empezaron sanar, ella está en buen estado de salud, salió el sol, Conan y Ai abrieron los ojos y se vieron, ellos estaban abrazados, siempre fue así en todos los meses, Ai soñaba bien al estar en los brazos de Conan, ella le gustaba dormir así, Conan dormía pacíficamente en todos los meses, sintiendo al amor de su vida en su pecho

"buenos días Shiho"

"buenos días Shinichi"

Ellos se levantaron, Ai salió de la habitación, Conan fue al baño para bañarse, Ai fue a ayudar a Aika a preparar el desayuno, desde el enfrentamiento de la organización ellos se han ayudado, mientras que Conan salía de bañarse y cambiarse, fue a preparar la materias que tocan en este dia, Aika fue la segundas en bañarse fue Aika en su habitación y Ai en su habitación, mientras Conan desayunaba y preparaba todo su equipo por ocasión de haber un peligro, Ai y Aika ya habían desayunado así que se fueron de la mansión Kudo/Miyano (Edogawa/Haibara), ellos caminaban normal, hablaban lo que había sucedido aun en el accidente, Aika explico a Ai y Conan como conoció a Pisco y como él conoció a los padres de Ai y Aika, no pudieron hablar más al encontrarse con los Shounen Tantei, cada vez Ayumi sentía celos hacia Ai, sentía que Ai intenta robar a Conan, asi que ideo algo, al llegar a la escuela, Ai le dijo a Conan que tenía que hablar

_Receso_

Conan y Ai estaban sentados debajo de un árbol, ellos platicaban el asunto de que necesitaba hablar Ai, Ayumi llego con Mitsuhiko y Genta

"Conan, tengo que darte una aviso"

"¿Qué es?"

"como nueva regla de los Shounen Tantei, esta prohibido hablar con personas que no están en este equipo"

Ai frunció el ceño, Conan no hizo nada, como si no hubiera escuchado

"ah, hablando de los Shounen Tantei, Ayumi debo decirte que renuncio"

"¿¡QUE!" dijo Ayumi, Mitsuhiko y Genta se sentían decepcionados y a la vez felices, ya que el no será un obstáculo para estar con Ayumi

"eh dicho que renuncio, me di cuenta que les arruino la diversión y además los meto en peligro, así que lo siento pero renuncio

"está bien" dijo Ayumi con tristeza, al ver eso Mitsuhiko y Genta agarraron del cuello a Conan

"¿¡Como te atreves a dejar dolida a Ayumi!" dijeron Mitsuhiko y Genta

Ai empezó a enojarse y hablo con enojo

"Dejen a Conan, el no tuvo la culpa, y si no lo sueltan…"

No pudo terminar ya que Mitsuhiko y Genta soltaron de inmediato Conan por miedo, ellos se fueron antes que hicieran algo que les vendrá consecuencias

"¿ahora me proteges Ai?" dijo Conan con una sonrisa

Ai se ruborizo "es… lo que te hicieron es injusto, obligarte entrar"

"no hay problema, en sus casos cada vez pasan asesinatos y puedo resolverlos, pero como nos enfrentamos a la organización, es mejor que ellos no estén cerca de mí"

"si"

"bueno, muchas gracias por ayudarme Ai"

Ai se ruborizo, siguieron comiendo su comida

_Terminando la escuela_

Conan y Ai salieron normalmente, pero no vieron a Aika

"ella debe estar estando con sus amigas ¿no?" dijo Conan

Ai asistió y caminaron hacia su casa, mientras caminaban siempre volteaban hacia atrás si Ayumi y Mitsuhiko los están siguiendo, pero esta vez no, formaron una sonrisa y siguieron su camino tranquilamente, pasaron los minutos y se encontraron a Ran y Sonoko, pero acompañados con una persona, Conan frunció el ceño

_¿Quién es el? _Pensó Conan

Ran encontró a Ai y Conan

"hola Conan" dijo Ran con una voz alegre y con una sonrisa

"hola Ran" finjio para ver a la persona "¿Quién es el?"

"su nombre es Tomaki Araide" dijo Sonoko

"mucho gusto" dijo Araide

"igualmente" dijo Conan

Ai sintió un escalofrió al ver esa persona

"bueno de aquí me separo, mucho gusto conocerlos señoritas Mouri y Suzuki"

Araide se fue, Conan, Ai, Ran y Sonoko se fueron en su camino, al llegar en una sala de juegos se encontraron a alguien, al parecer esa persona jugaba un juego y al parecer es una experta en ese juego, derroto a todas las criaturas sin perder ninguna vida

"¿maestra Jodie?" dijo Ran

Jodie volteo hacia la dirección de la voz

"ah, Mouri ¿Qué haces aquí?" dijo Jodie pero con un acento diferente

"caminaba por aquí y la encontré ¿Qué hace usted aquí?"

"me gustan muchos los juegos Japoneses, son más genial que los de los americanos" ella vio a Conan y Ai "¿Quiénes son ellos?"

"el niño se llama Edogawa Conan, la niña Haibara Ai"

"Ran ¿Quién es ella?"

"mi nombre es Sintemillon Jodie, yo enseño en Teita alta"

"¿Qué enseña?"

"ingles"

"¿Así que usted es americana?"

"así es"

"¿vino aquí por trabajo?"

"podíamos decir que si"

"esta bien"

"bueno nos vemos maestra Jodie"

"adiós Mouri, Suzuki"

Dicho esto ellos se fueron, Jodie hablo

"nos vemos luego… cool kidd"

Conan frunció el ceño y volteo y vio que Jodie ya no estaba, el empezó a sospechar, mientras seguían su camino, Sonoko hablo

"ah, casi lo olvidaba, eh sido invitado a un hotel, ¿me preguntaba si ustedes quieren ir?"

"a mi me parece bien" dijo Conan

"a mi me gustaría ir" dijo Ai

"¿crees que tu hermana quiere ir?" dijo Ran

"creo que no, a veces no le interesa"

"entonces vamos a invitar a Hakase"

"bueno será dentro de una semana, así que preparasen" dijo Sonoko

"si" dijeron Conan y Ai

"nos vemos" dijo Ran

Conan y Ai siguieron su ruta en su casa, Ai tenía la cabeza abajo

"¿Qué suecede Ai?"

"¿eh?... no es nada, solo estoy pensando" Ai vio a Conan bajar la cabeza "¿te sucede algo Conan?"

"no, es solo que… olvídalo, no es nada importante"

"está bien"

Aun que ellos si tenía algo que los molestaba, Ai sentía algo raro en Araide, algo siniestro, Conan sospecha de Jodie, piensa que es un miembro de la organización

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**


	14. El segundo enfretamiento parte 1

**EL AMOR DE UNA FAN**

**CAPITULO 14: SEGUNDO ENFRETAMIENTO, PARTE 1: REGRESO**

Comenzo el día de la fiesta en el hotel, en un lugar de Tokyo, había dos personas, ambas vestidos de negro, esas personas son Gin y Vodka, después del primer enfrentamiento, aun no se retiran de Tokyo, Gin y Vodka están en un tejado de un edificio, mirando la noche oscura, Gin fumaba un cigarro

"esto apesta…" dijo Gin

"esto ¿apesta?" dijo Vodka

Gin saco una foto y esa foto es Shiho

"nuestro traidor (antes de tomar el APTX4869, borro los archivos de la droga, y envió un mensaje que se rehusara a hacer mas píldoras, lamento si no se los puse), el olor de esta mujer, hay posibilidad de que nos encontremos esta noche Sherry eres tú" después formo una sonrisa

_En otro lugar_

Un lugar, en un Hotel había fuegos artificiales, muchas personas entraban ahí, y 5 personas están dentro, Ai, Conan, Ran, Hakase y Sonoko entraron, después de esperar, digamos que Sonoko no se lleva bien con Conan y Ai

"¡increíble!" dijo Ran al ver por dentro del Hotel "¡qué hermoso hotel!"

Conan y Ai tenían la cara de aburrimiento, ya que no pasaba nada interesante

"esto es genial, debe haber muchas personas conocidas que se hospedan aquí" dijo Ran aun contemplando el Hotel

"se siente cuando el grupo financiero Suzuki esta aquí, ¿no es así?" dijo Sonoko

"si, es un hotel muy fino ¿cierto Ai?" dijo Hakase

Ai solo tomo un suspiro

"quisiera estar con Shinichi… ¿no es lo que estas pensando?" dijo Sonoko

Conan tenía aun su cara aburrida, no mostraba rubor u otra cosa, Ai sentía celos, ella sabía que Ran está enamorada del mismo Detective

"yo no estaba pensando en eso" dijo Ran sin sentir rubor o un enamoramiento, como si ella no está enamorada de Shinichi "en lo único que pienso es en estar con Conan" ella se agacho y abrazo a Conan "¿verdad, Conan?"

"eh… si"

Ai vio esa escena y empezó a fruncir el ceño, Sonoko vio la reacción de Ai y decidió callar

"faltan 10 millones de años para que este mocoso se pueda quedar en este hotel" dijo Sonoko burlándose de Conan

_Sonoko/Suzuki eres una bruja _pensaron Conan y Ai

"oh ¿Dónde está el tío Kogoro?" dijo Sonoko preguntando a Ran

"bueno…"

_Flashback_

_En la agencia del Detective Mouri_

"_¿¡Qué! ¿¡Qué! ¿¡Qué!" dijo Kogoro "¿una reunión con la señorita Japanesque?"_

_Kogoro rápido fue al televisor y vio a la señorita Japanesque, su nombre es Kotobuki Karen_

"_Karen eres tan hermosa"_

_Se levanto y se dirigió a Ran_

"_¿entonces? ¿¡Donde! ¿¡Donde! ¿¡Donde! ¿¡Donde! ¿¡Donde! ¿Dónde será?"_

"_en un nuevo hotel de la familia de Sonoko" dijo Ran "mucha gente famosa va estar ahí, además se va a celebrar una fiesta"_

"_ya veo, si estás hablando de gente famosa entonces debo estar allí, Mouri Kogoro, que resolvió muchos casos en el pasado, no hay más remedio ¡tengo que estar allí! ¡Correcto! Me voy a ir a cambiar"_

"_¡espera, papa!"_

"_si Karen no se aparece por aquí… no quiero saber de nada"_

_Dicho esto salió, Ran solo se sento y esucho un grito y como si alguien se cayó, si, Kogoro se cayó por las escaleras, ahora en el hospital_

"_¡no! ¡No! ¡Quiero ir a verla! ¡Quiero ver a Karen!" grito Kogoro_

"entonces, el se cayó de las escaleras y se quebró la pierna" dijo Ran

"_¡de ninguna manera! Quiero ir a verla…" no pudo terminar ya que la enfermera le inyecto algo para hacerlo… "Karen" después se quedo dormido_

_Fin del flashback_

"el ahora descansa en el hospital" dijo Ran

"ya veo"

Entonces se movieron para ver el Hotel, mientras caminaban apareció una persona

"señorita Sonoko" dijo la persona

"¡te deseo buena suerte!" dijo Sonoko y entonces la presento "ella es la hermana de la señorita Japansesque, es la hermana de la Señorita Karen, la Señorita Mimi"

"bueno… mi hermana recibió una carta de chantaje"

Todos se sorprendieron lo que dijo Mimi, rápidamente fueron al apartamento de Karen

_Apartamento de Karen_

Todos estaban ahí, Sonoko leyó la carta en voz alta

_Mi querida Karen  
felicitaciones por ganar el premio  
Esta noche, disparare a través de tu corazón  
y te hare una marioneta que yo controlare  
si me desobedeces "la muerte" te espera_

Sonoko vio a Mimi

"la encontré debajo de la puerta hace un momento, se lo he notificado a una parte de los miembros del Staff"

Conan se acerco a la carta y al parecer olio algo

_Una fragancia… _pensó Conan

"Esto es peligroso, vamos a llamar a la policía inmediatamente" dijo Sonoko casi saliendo del apartamento

"no hay necesidad de hacer eso" dijo Karen saliendo de su habitación y estando en la sala, todos volearon hacia ella "mira"

Se levanto una parte del vestido que lleva mostrando su muslo, pero tenía algo colgado, un cuchillo, todos se impresionaron al ver el cuchillo

"¡lo desafío al que lo intente!" después puso sus brazos en sus pechos "¡he trabajado muy duro para convertirme en señorita Japanesque! No me voy a dejar a vencer por algo como esto"

_En la cocina_

El chef probaba el pastelillo que hizo un cocinero

"¿no es demasiado?" dijo el Chef

"¡lo siento!" dijo el cocinero

"el sabor es extraño pero no es tan malo, está bien… llévelos para que empiecen a servir"

"¡si!"

El cocinero se llevo los pastelillos

_Comedor del Hotel_

Había varias personas sirviéndose los platillos, también habían cámaras, parecía que lo van a grabar en vívo, Sonoko trajo dos platillos de esos pastelillos

"aquí tienen" dijo Sonoko

"¡ah! ¡Se ve sabroso!" dijo Ran al ver los pastelillos

"aquí esta su pastel, madam" dijo Sonoko burlándose de Ai

"la señorita Karen es una mujer muy extraña" dijo Hakase

"pero nosotros no sabemos quién fue el que escribió ese chantaje"

Conan y Ai comieron al mismo tiempo es pastelillo

"Ran, llama a tu marido, Kudo Shinichi"

Conan y Ai fruncieron el ceño a Sonoko que siempre se burlaba de todos

"¿eh?" dijo Ran

"Ran por favor" dijo Sonoko pidiendo que lo haga

"está bien"

Ran camino en un lugar para hablar tranquilamente, marco el número de Shinichi y no contesto

"sabía que no lograría comunicarme con el" después hablo la voz para enviar a la llamada al buzón "¿Shinichi? Señorita Japanesque, la Señorita Kotobuki, a recibido una carta de chantaje, si es posible…"

Sonoko le quito el teléfono a Ran

"tu mejor amiga Ran está en problemas, ven al hotel inmediatamente ¿entendido?" dijo Sonoko y colgo

"¡Sonoko! Shinichi está muy ocupado"

"si él no llegara venir por esta situación ¡deshazte de una vez de él! ¡Ese chico no va a aparecer ni en 10000 años" dijo Sonoko entregándole el teléfono a Ran

Mientras donde comían Conan y Ai

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" dijo Ai

"va ser mejor que le devuelvas esa llamada" dijo Hakase

"si es verdad"

Dicho esto Conan salió del comedor

_Pasillo_

Conan caminaba por un pasillo, saco el teléfono que lo identifica como Shinichi, empezó a marcar el número de Ran pero ya casi de terminar el número, sintió un dolor insoportable, el sabia que era

_Comedor_

Ai seguía comiendo un pedazo de los pastelillos y de repente sintió un dolor insoportable, ella sabía que era, así que corrió para reunirse con Conan

_Pasillo_

Ai corrió y vio a Conan sentando, soportando el dolor, ella se acerco a Conan

"Shinichi"

"ah, Shiho, ese pastel…"

"si, es igual que el licor que tome la ultima vez, Paikaru"

Empezaron a sentir mas dolor

"Shiho" Conanse levanto y le agarro la mano "¡vamos rápido!" dicho esto corrieron, tuvieron que correr en un lugar donde no los vieran, el único lugar fue el vestuario de damas

_Vestuario de damas_

Conan estaba a lado derecho de la sala, no podía ver a Ai, Ai esta en la parte izquierda de la sala, no podía ver a Conan

"¿estás bien… Shiho?" dijo Conan con un tono de debilidad

"perdón por… romper la cerradura… del vestuario de damas… ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer después?, si esto continua… si el cuerpo continua transformándose…" Ai no pudo termnar la frsa ya que sentía peor el dolor

"¡Shiho!" dijo Conan, pero también sintió el dolor mas fuerte

_En otro lugar_

Karen estaba fumando, mientras su hermana agarraba el recipiente para que ella pudiera dejar las cenizas del cigarro

"te lo dejare a ti entonces" dijo Karen

"¡hola a todos!" dijo una mujer

"¡hola!" dijo otra mujer

"¡gusto en verte!" dijo Karen

"gusto en verte también" dijo Mimi

Ella empezó a examinar a las dos mujeres y vio la primera, ella tenía un vestido blanco, al igual de Karen, su nombre es Abe Sumika, sub-campeona (ya saben cual, no tengo que repetirlo)

"¿no sabías que yo me iba vestir de blanco? ¡Ve a cambiarte!" dijo Karen

"¿no dijiste que ibas a usar el vestido negro?" dijo Abe

"el color de la luz del escenario cambio mi forma de pensar… ¡ve ahora!"

Abe frunció el ceño y fue a cambiarse, Karen siguió con la segunda persona, vestía un vestido purpura, su nombre es Kawata Kyoumi, también sub-campeona, Karen se fijo mas en el collar que lleva Kawata

"quítate esto, si no mi tiara no resaltara"

"es un recuerdo de mi madre" dijo Kawata quitando la mano de Karen de su collar "nunca me lo quitaría"

"Karen, deja de hacer estas tonterías…" dijo Mimi

"señor Miura" dijo Karen al hombre que acompañaba a las dos mujeres "usted es el jefe de comité ¿no es así? Quítale a ella el titulo de sub-campeona, por favor"

Ese señor, su nombre es Miura Diago, el es el jefe de comité

"¿te la puedes quitar?" dijo Miura

Kawata se quito el collar, Karen parecía feliz

_Dentro del escenario_

"¡la señorita Karen quiere estar más cerca de frente!" dijo un señor

"ella solo será feliz si sobre sale más que las demás" dijo el otro señor, su nombre es Amando Shouichi, el es el director de producion "solo quedan 10 minutos, apresúrate e informa a los encargados de las luces sobre estos cambios"

"si"

_Escenario_

Todos estaban reunidos excepto Conan y Ai, una persona hablo por el micrófono

"el grupo financiero Suzuki, en conjunto con la apertura del Bell Hotel, les presentan Señorita Japanesque, ceremonia de premiación"

Todos aplaudieron, Ran, Sonoko y Hakase estaban sentados en una mesa en ese orden

"Conan y Ai están bastante retrasados" dijo Ran

"solo son niños, deben estar jugando por allí" dijo Sonoko

"primero, demos la bienvenida a ambas sub-campeonas de Señorita Japanesque" dijo el señor

Empezó a salir la primera

"Abe sumika y" después salió la otra "Kawada Kyoumi"

_Vestuario de damas_

El lado izquierdo de la sala, se mostro un casillero abierto, y ropa de niña en una banca, se cerro el casillero y se mostro a una persona vestida, Shiho Miyano regreso

_Escenario_

"muchas gracias por su paciencia, y ahora, la ganadora de este año de Señorita Japanesque, Kotobuki Karen"

"¡mas enfoque!" dijo una persona, al parecer mandaba al sujeto de la cámara

Y entonces salió Karen

_Vestuario de damas_

En la parte derecha de la sala, había ropa de niño, una persona desnuda estaba levantándose, y al verse la cara, fue una persona que todos conocemos, si, volvió el Detective del nuevo siglo, Shinichi Kudo

**FIN DEL PARTE**


	15. El segundo enfretamiento parte 2

**EL AMOR DE UNA FAN**

**CAPITULO 15: EL SEGUNDO ENFRETAMIENTO PARTE 2 ENCUENTRO**

Mientras en el comedor, llego una llamada en el celular de Hakase

"¿sí? aquí Hakase"

Después escucho una voz que a él lo impresiono

"¿Shi-Shinichi?"

Ran casi le llama la atención por la impresión de Hakase

"no puedo creer todo esto, enseguida te lo llevo"

Dicho esto Hakase colgó el teléfono

"¿Hakase?" dijo Ran

"al parecer, Conan, los dos se perdieron. Tengo que ir a buscarlos"

"entonces va a venir…"

"esta-está bien, Ran, quédate aquí"

Dicho esto Hakase salió del comedor, Ran no está segura que sucede

_En vestuario de damas_

Dos personas esperaban, Ai… no, Shiho esta recargada en un casillero esperando, mientras Hakase admira como es ella en realidad

"¿esta es tu forma verdadera Ai?" dijo Hakase

"¿puedes dejarme de mirar de esa forma, Hakase?"

"no, erm… aunque se la verdad ver esto con mis propios ojos, de alguna forma m provoca decir "mucho gusto"" dijo Hakase hincándose mostrándole respeto

"entonces usted me tiene que decir "ha pasado mucho tiempo" a mi ¿eh?" dijo una voz

Entonces Conan… no, Shinichi salió del lado derecho de la sala, el vio a Shiho, es la primera vez que la ve en su cuerpo original, Shiho vio a Shinichi y se impresiono como es su forma verdadera, es la primera vez que ve a Shinichi Kudo en cuerpo real

_Shiho se ve muy hermosa _pensó Shinichi

_Shinichi se ve guapo _pensó Shiho

"te vez hermosa Shiho" dijo Shinichi

Shiho se ruborizo y miro hacia abajo

"gracias"

"¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo Shinichi?" dijo Hakase

"lo primero de todo… es casi lo mismo con el Paikaru, debido del efecto de ese licor he vuelto a tomar mi forma original" después se quedo mirando a Shiho

_Si la descubren de nuevo como en el hotel Haido y la dañen, nunca me lo perdonare _pensó Shinichi

"pero Shiho también tiene su forma original, no podemos dejar que la vea la gente, ni mucho menos la televisión, así que Hakase, llévala a casa" (Hakase no sabe que Shiho vive con Shinichi)

"espera un momento, Shinichi ¿Por qué no vuelves conmigo a casa?" dijo Shiho con voz preocupada

"Shinichi… ¿tú y ella viven juntos?" dijo Hakase

"ah… una historia larga, pero… Shiho a mi no me pasara nada, no te preocupes, pero si te detecta una cámara la organización ira aquí para matarte"

"pero ¿Por qué te vas a quedar?" dijo Shiho

"el chantaje, un Detective nunca escapa de un caso"

"pero esto te puede llevar a la muerte"

"como dije no te preocupes"

"si tú no te vas, yo tampoco me iré"

"Shiho no puedes quedarte, pueden que te detecten y vayan a matarte"

"tu también estas en la misma situación"

"Shiho no importa mi muerte, me importa tu vida"

"Shinichi también me importa tu vida, así que estaré contigo, sin importar que"

Entonces Shiho agarro su brazo como si ella no quiere dejarlo, Shinichi tomo un suspiro

"esta bien, pero no te separes de mi lado"

Ella asistió

_Bueno no es algo relacionado con la organización pero puedo estar todo el tiempo con Shinichi, pero esta vez en su forma original parece que será el mejor dia de mi vida_ pensó Shiho estando feliz en su interior

"pero… si una cámara te detecta, saldrás de aquí"

"pero conmigo"

"Shiho…"

Shiho miro a Shinichi con ojos suplicantes "por favor"

"muy bien, si aparece un asesinato, le dire al inspector Megure si es que viene, haga todo lo posible de que no salga esto en el periódico, además de escapar podrán otra cosa…"

"¿Qué es?"

"bueno… si vemos bien pondrán que tengo novia y serás tu"

Shiho se sonrojo

"bien"

"Hakase, si necesito su ayuda le llamare, así que me voy, hasta luego" después se fue con Shiho a su lado, el lleva sus lentes

_Parece un gran equipo preocupándose por ellos _pensó Hakase formando una sonrisa

_Comedor y pasillo_

Mientras le hacían preguntas a Karen, Shinichi y Shiho están la puerta vigilando, Shinichi vio su reloj

_La primera parte es de 30 minutos, señorita Japanesque va estar en el escenario_ pensó Shinichi

El y Shiho salieron del comedor y subieron al piso 20 del hotel

_Durante ese tiempo revisare todo el hotel para ver si algo sospechoso_

Después fueron a la entrada al apartamento de Karen

_En el piso numero 20, el apartamento de Kotobuki Karen estaba cerrada_

Después volteo y vio otro apartamento

_Al frente de su apartamento estaba el apartamento del jefe de comité, que relación humana tan simple_

_Piso 10_

Shinichi y Shiho salieron del elevador

_En el piso numero 10_

Después fueron a dos apartamentos

_Es usado por las sub-campeonas_

_En las puertas del escenario_

Shinichi y Shiho se ocultaron y empezaron a ver

_Para entrar al escenario_

Después un hombre llego y puso su tarjeta en un cerrojo dejándolo entrar

_Todo el staff tiene que llevar su tarjeta, si el chantaje es real ¿de dónde habrá provenido?_

_Comedor_

"todos, démosle otra ronde de fuertes aplausos a las señorita Japanesque" dijo el señor del micrófono

Todos empezaron a aplaudir y cerraron las cortinas del escenario

"finalmente, la señorita Japanesque, Kotobuki Karen nos mostrara su mejor habilidad una función de piano"

Ran y Sonoko seguían comiendo, Ran se sentía incomoda

"Conan y Ai aun no han regresado, voy a buscarlos" dicho esto Ran se paro y salió de la sala

_Sala del elevador_

Shinichi y Shiho pensaban, mientras ellos voltearon vieron a 4 personas, y son Mimi, Karen, Miura y Amano, Shinichi y Shiho caminaron en un lugar para que pensaban que están hablando y no sospecharan, así que empezaron a escuchar la conversación de esas 4 personas

"como esperaba, este vestido fue la mejor elección" dijo Miura "si tú haces lo que yo digo, definitivamente te vas a convertir en la mejor del mundo

"estoy feliz de escuchar eso" dijo Karen

"Karen" dijo Mimi "¿Por qué cambiaste de discurso? Por favor haz lo que yo te digo"

"¡eres tan molesta! Solo porque seas mi hermana mayor no quiere decir que me hables de esa forma, tu eres mi manager gracias a mi"

Entonces sonó el sonido de que llego el ascensor, se abrieron las puertas

"señorita Karen, por favor regrese a las 8:45 Pm" dijo Amano

"ya lo sé"

Dicho esto Karen entro al ascensor, el puso mara cara pero tuvo que aguantarse, se hinco cuando cerró el ascensor, ya que se iba retirar personas dos personas, las sub-campeonas

"aunque ella actué como una reina, no puede hacer nada por si misma" dijo Kawata

Amano toco el botón para llamar el ascensor

"parece una marioneta" dijo Abe

"¿su marioneta?" dijo Shinichi y Shiho recordando la carta

"es como lo que está escrito en ese chantaje… estará bien si ella sufre" dijo Kawata

"¡señorita Kyoumi!"

"eso es lo que tú también piensas, señor Amano ¿Cuántas veces te hizo cambiar el ensayo?" dijo Abe

"yo solo hago mi trabajo"

Después se escucho un sonido de que el ascensor llego

"el ascensor esta aquí" dijo Amano

Kawata y Abe entraron al ascensor, Amano de nuevo se hinco, vio la hora y decidió irse, Shinichi y Shiho seguían escondidos en el pasillo alado de la sala del ascensor, decidieron moverse y llamaron al ascensor para ir a otro piso, mientras esperaban…

"¿Conan?" grito una voz, esa voz es de Ran

Shinichi y Shiho se alarmaron

"¿Ai?" grito Ran ¿Hakase?"

Shinichi y Shiho percibieron de donde es la voz y el es por el pasillo, fijaron su mirada al elevador para no revelar sus caras

En el pasillo se mostraba Ran trotando buscando a Conan y Ai

"Conan… Ai… ¿Conan?... ¿Ai?"

Sono el sonido de que llego el ascensor, rápido Shinichi y Shiho entraron al ascensor, al entrar Ran llego al lado de la sala de elevador, empezó a inspeccionar, al ver a un ascensor abierto, vio la mano de Shinichi presionando el botón para ir al otro piso, Ran al ver la mano de impresiono

"¿Shinichi?"

Shinichi y Shiho se alarmaron asi que dieron la espalda a la puerta para que Ran pensaba que no es el

"¡Shinichi!" dijo Ran y corrió hacia al elevador y llego al elevador antes de que se cerrara, en el elevador Ran abrazaba a una persona

"¿Shinichi? ¿Eres tú?"

"si Ran pero… estas abrazando a la persona equivocada"

"¿persona equivocada?"

Ran vio que esta abrazando a Shiho

"¡ah! ¡Perdona!"

"no pasa nada, solo fue una confusión" dijo Shiho

Shinichi suspiro "no encontraron Shiho"

"si lo se Shinichi"

Ran está confundida

"Shinichi ¿la conoces?" dijo Ran, pero su tono no parece de tristeza ni dolor, casi como si tiene una burla para el futuro

"a ella es…"

"mi nombre es Shiho Miyano, soy la compañera de Shinichi en un caso en America que aun no resuelve por el chantaje"

"¿eres una Detective?"

"no, pienso ser una científica pero no Detective, solo le ayudo en pistas o algo que no vio y asuntos extraños que no entiedo"

"entiendo, estas aquí por el chantaje ¿cierto?"

"si"

"entiendo"

"ha pasado mucho ¿no Ran?

"mucho" después formo una sonrisa "al ver a Miyano y que la conoces pensé que es tu novia"

Shinichi y Shiho se ruborizaron

"eh… no, no lo somos, también somos amigos" dijeron Shinichi y Shiho

"esta bien esta bien" dijo con una sonrisa Ran

_A pesar que en Ai la odiaba, Mouri no parece mala persona, me agrada mucho _pensó Shiho

"ah perdona, no me he presentado, mi nombre es Ran Mouri, soy también amiga de Shinichi, puedes llamarme Ran si quieres"

"eh esta bien… Ran, también puedes llamarme por mi nombre"

"muy bien… Shiho"

Ambas formaron una sonrisa, Shinichi también formo una sonrisa

_Parece que se convirtieron en amigas_ pensó Shinichi

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

Antes debo decir algo que se me olvido en el capitulo anterior, solo a Shinichi, Shiho y Ran pondré sus nombres completo en orden de su nombre y apellido, los demás por su apellido y nombre, y si se preguntan que si invente un nuevo escenario, o en que capitulo, OVA o película aparece esto, pues no está en los capítulos, OVAs ni en las películas, ni lo invente, es un "Life Accion" o como me gusta llamarlo "Real Life", solo han sacado dos, si ya vieron los dos "Real Life" entonces no hay problema, a los que no lo vieron les daré el URL de los dos "Real Life" en sub español, aquí están, el único el que hablo es la segunda, solo con unos cambios, bueno ahora si, aquí están los URL:

Live Accion 1 "una carta de desafío para Kudo Shinichi": .com/watch?v=wfNAuftAVUA

Live Accion 2 "¡el regreso de Shinichi Kudo!": .com/watch?v=ZWBWxFCJElg


	16. El segundo enfretamiento parte 3

**EL AMOR DE UNA FAN**

**CAPITULO 16: EL SEGUNDO ENFRETAMIENTO PARTE 3: CASO**

El elevador seguía bajando, después de que Shiho y Ran se presentaron, Shinichi hablo

"a ya que me acuerdo, Ran ¿Por qué estabas corriendo por allí?"

"ah, Conan y su amiga Ai, están perdidos"

"ah ¿te refieres a un niño con lentes y una niña con pelo castaño rojizo?"

"si, ¿lo has visto?"

"si, esta con Hakase"

"ya veo, bueno si no les molesta, me unire con ustedes en la investigación"

Shinichi y Shiho se quedaron en silencio comprendiendo lo que dijo Ran

"¿eh?" dijeron Shinichi y Shiho

Después de unos minutos, llegaron al piso, Shinichi, Shiho y Ran bajaron al piso donde está el apartamento de Karen, de nuevo fueron a inspeccionar el apartamento, pero se encontraron a Mimi tocando la puerta del apartamento de…

"Karen" dijo Mimi y volvió a tocar "Karen, estas ahí ¿verdad?, contéstame" dijo rápido Mimi y toco el timbre varias veces y otra vez la puerta

Se abrió la puerta y salió Miura

"¿Qué es todo este alboroto?" dijo Miura

"no se haga el tonto, usted secuestro a mi hermana ¿no es así?"

Miura tomo un suspiro

"Karen siempre dice "me voy a ahogar si siempre estoy con una melancólica hermana como tú""

"¿a qué se refiere?"

Shinichi intervino la batalla

"¿Qué es lo que sucede?"

Entonces se acercaron Shiho y Ran

"¿usted es…?"

"nosotros somos detectives" dijo Ran

"¿detectives?" dijo Miura

"nosotros somos los asistentes de Mouri Kogoro" dijo Shinichi

Shiho y Ran se quedaron mirando a Shinichi, el solo giño el ojo

"si" dijo Shiho

"nosotros somos los asistentes de mi papá" dijo Ran

"¿entonces la señorita Karen desapareció?"

"este hombre la ha secuestrado" dijo Mimi apuntando a Miura

"¡te lo dije, no sé nada!" después miro a Shinichi, Shiho y Ran "está bien ¿ustedes detectives podrían aclarar todas sus dudad? Adelante" después Mouri entro dejando que ellos puedan entrar

Entonces entraron al apartamento, empezaron a explorar el apartamento, después de revisar salieron del apartamento

"ella no está en la habitación" dijo Shinichi

Miura miro con mirada de triunfo a Mimi

"solo por si acaso ¿podemos mirar el apartamento de Karen, también?"

Mimi está pensado por un momento y luego hablo

"por favor, siéntese libres de hacerlo"

Entonces entraron al apartamento de Karen, al entrar Shinichi hablo

"Ran, revisa el baño, Shiho, la habitación"

"si" dijeron Shiho y Ran

Shinichi inspecciono la sala

"no está" dijo Ran

Después Shiho regreso a la sala "no está aquí, solo esta su vestido que uso cuando salió en el escenario"

Después entro Mimi

"¿desde cuándo desapareció?" dijo Shinichi

"hace un poco… antes de cambiarse de vestido, ella tomo un baño, no preste atención en ese momento" dijo Mimi

"¿Qué hay acerca del vestido que ella iba usar?"

"¡desapareció! El cinturón del vestido también"

"¿el cinturón de vestido?"

"Karen" dijo Miura "al final, tenía que ascender desde el sótano del escenario como un ángel, para hacer eso, para que el cuerpo se levante, la cadera también tiene que…"

"en cualquier caso" dijo Mimi haciendo Miura deje de hablar "tengo que buscar a mi hermana antes de su presentación"

Dicho esto ella salió del apartamento

"eso es tan lamentable, la hermana es una frenética sin control, Karen es solo una marioneta para ella" dijo Miura

"¿una marioneta?"

"si, pero Karen es una profesional, ella va a sonreír durante su presentación, no hay necesidad de preocuparse de ella"

Dicho esto Miura salió del apartamento, después Shinichi, Shiho y Ran salieron del apartamento

"¿y ahora que haremos?" dijo Ran

"necesitamos encontrar a Karen, solo Shiho y yo, Ran, será mejor que regreses a la ceremonia, yo no puedo que la gente vea mi rostro"

"entiendo"

Entonces Shinichi y Shiho corrieron al ascensor, después de una búsqueda, Shinichi y Shiho se encontraron Mimi

"¿Dónde está la señorita Karen?" dijo Shinichi

"no la he encontrado todavía" dijo Mimi

Entonces puso su tarjeta en el panel para que pueda abrir la puerta, Shinichi , Shiho y Mimi entraron a la puerta donde conduce al escenario , entonces entraron al sótano del escenario

"¿este lugar es…?" dijo Shinichi al ver toda la sala

"el sótano del escenario"

Solo vio tres cajas juntas, la de medio esta pegado por la pared, la primera y segunda no están, pero no se que se separan y alado de esas cajas latas de pintura

"Karen tenía que usar esto" dijo mostrando que se veía una trampilla "para subir al escenario, esa fue la única idea del comité, Miura no se preocupa por nada excepto por el control de mi hermana tengo que protegerla"

"control…"

"¿La señorita Karen no estaba aquí contigo?" dijo Amano hablándole a Mimi

"¿está aquí todavía?" dijo Mimi

"su egoísmo usual otra vez…" después vio su reloj "solo quedan 15 minutos más, ella va a venir al último momento como siempre" después se retiro

También se retiro Mimi corriendo, Shinichi y Shiho se quedaron investigando pero resulto que no había nada, así que salió de el sótano

"buscare por ahí" dijo Mimi apuntando la dirección donde ella va ir que es el lado derecho de la puerta "ustedes busca por allí" apunto hacia delante de la puerta, ellos corrieron para averiguar si la encuentran, mientras buscaban pasaron varios minutos, una persona formo una sonrisa en el sótano del escenario al ver abajo donde Karen saldrá al escenario, camino hacia Amano

"la señorita Karen esta posicionada y lista"

Hizo un suspiro Amano "¡ella finalmente apareció!" dijo con un tono de tranquilidad

Empezó a ver el reloj y casi dan las 9:00 Pm

_Comedor y escenario_

En una mesa se sentaron las dos sub-campeonas y Miura para ver el espectáculo que hará Karen

_Pasillo_

Shinichi y Shiho seguían buscando, al buscar encontraron a Mimi hablando por el teléfono

"si, si" después tomo un suspiro "eso es un alivio, disculpe por crear tanta conmoción, muchísimas gracias" después colgó el teléfono "era el director del escenario, el señor Amano, ella ya esta allí"

"está bien" dijeron Shinichi y Shiho

"ella solo quiso causarme algunos problemas, muchas gracias por ayudarme a buscarla nos vemos"

Shinichi y Shiho solo tomaron un suspiro y decidieron irse al comedor y escenario

"regresare después, se me olvido algo" dijo Shiho y corrió

Shinichi no sabia que es pero no había cámaras y la organización no sospecharía, así que se tranquilizo y fue al comedor

_Comedor y escenario_

"y ahora, muchas gracias por su paciencia, La señorita Japanesque Kotobuki Karen, quien nos deleitara con un recital de piano" dijo el hombre del micrófono

Se apagaron las luces y solo quedo las luces que apuntan hacia al escenario todos están ahí viendo el espetaculo, Shinichi abrió la puerta y vio el escenario pero fue diferente, encendieron una luz blanca apuntando al escenario y se veía que Karen esta saliendo, los dos brazos se levantaron después la cabeza, después empezó a subir, al ver mas se veía que el cuchillo que tenia Karen esta clavado en su pecho

"¡yo no estaba informado de eso! ¿Esta es idea tuya?" dijo Miura a Mimi

"no sabía acerca de eso"

"es muy espeluznante" dijo Abe

"ella se parece a una marioneta real" dijo Kawata

Después se vio que esta acostada

"¿Qué es lo que sucede?" dijo Amano

Despues de unos segundos el cuerpo, cayo, esto no fue un recital de piano, esto fue una escena de marioneta asesinada

**FIN DE LA PARTE**

No vayan a creer que fue Shiho eh, bueno ya estará la continuación proximamente


	17. El segundo enfretamiento parte 4

**EL AMOR DE UNA FAN**

**CAPITULO 17: SEGUNDO ENFRETAMIENTO PARTE 5 PROBLEMAS**

Todas las personas gritaron al ver el cuerpo cayendo al escenario, Shinichi se alarmo y fue a los televisores, se veía claro de que Karen esta muerta, la sangre se ve alrededor de la cabeza en el suelo

"¡esta muerta" dijo un señor que controla las cámaras de TV "¡cambia el enfoque de la cámara!"

En la pantalla se mostro que cambio el lugar y mostrando la puerta pero…

_Antes del asesinato_

Shiho caminaba hacia el comedor

"bueno, no hubo problema y además"

Bajo la cabeza Shiho y se mostro un regalito pequeño

"espero que le guste"

Se escucharon gritos

"¿Qué esta pasando?"

Ella dejo una parte el regalito y entro a la puerta

_Presente_

En la imagen se mostro que Shiho entro al salón, la grabaron, Shinichi se impresiono al saber que pudieron detectar a Shiho

"cambiara para CM" dijo el señor

Shinichi vio Hakase

"Shinichi ¿Qué sucede?"

"te dire luego, no deje que estas personas salgan"

"entiendo"

Shinichi corrió hacia Shiho

"Shinichi" dijo Ran buscándolo

Despues ella vio que encontró a Shiho, la cara de Shinichi se veía preocupada

_¿Qué esta sucediendo? Shinichi nunca se preocupa al ver un cuerpo muerto _pensó Ran

"Shiho sal de hotel"

"¿de qué hablas?"

"te han grabado una cámara"

Shiho se impresiono

"pero no hay posibilidad de que la organización lo viera" dijo Shiho

"los ratings de televidentes viendo esta trasmisión en vivo esta cerca del 20%, asi que puede ver una posibilidad que si lo vieron, ahora vete" dijo Shinichi poniendo su mano en el hombro

"me niego, no voy a dejar pasar esta oportunidad, si consigo que el lo que tiene el pastelillo puedo conseguir un antídoto y-"

"¿antídoto?" dijo una voz

Shinichi y Shiho abrieron los ojos y voltearon hacia la dirección de la voz, esa persona que hablo es Ran con una cara confusa

"¿de que antídoto están hablando? ¿alguien a sido envenenado?"

Shinichi y Shiho bajaron la cabeza

"Ran… lo que paso es-"dijo Shinichi

"yo tuve la culpa" dijo inmediatamente Shiho

Shinichi voltio hacia Shiho con confusión, ella se veía aun con la cabeza abajo

"¿Qué sucedió?"

"yo… esta experimentando un polvo para que pudiera revevir a la gente quierda, solo para mi, el polvo lo puse en un vaso de refreso pero los efectos son que causa la muerte pero tarda mucho, mejor la deje en la mesa y Shinichi vino a visitarme y se tomo el vaso de refresco y ahora el esta evenenado, intento buscar el antídoto, al parecer como accidentalemte tomo un licor parece que destruye un pequeña parte del veneno, asi que intento buscar ese licor para destruir el veneno de Shinichi"

Sonoko vio que esta cerca de otra mujer que es Shiho frunció el ceño, ella se acerco a Shinichi agarrándolo de la corbata

"¡hey, espera! ¿Por qué estas con esta hipócrita mujer? ¿Por qué tracionaste a Ran?

"Sonoko deja Shinichi y no insultes a Shiho" dijo Ran con furia

Sonoko se impresiono del tono de Ran

"Ran ¿Qué no lo vez? Te esta tracionando"

"no es eso, ahora entiendo que Shinichi no vuelve de a Japon"

"seguramente se esta acostando con esa mujer"

"Sonoko dije que ya basta, Shiho es mi amiga y Shinichi no es asi"

"Shiho ¿Quién es?"

"soy yo" dijo Shiho

Sonoko volteo la cabeza hacia dirección de la voz

"tu mereces ser la amiga de Ran"

"si, parece que no lo meresco"

"eso no es cierto Shiho, si envenenaste a Shinichi accidentalmente, no significa que no quiero ser tu amiga"

"Ran, ¿en que estas pensando?"

"Sonoko basta, Shiho es mi amiga y ella es la amiga de Shinichi, asi que perdónate con Shinichi y Shiho"

"está bien, perdona" dijo Sonoko soltando a Shinichi

Ellos asistieron

"¡HEY! QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE" grito una voz, esa voz es de Hakase que esta atrapado con la multitud pidiendo salir

"de todas formas, tengo que ayudar a Hakase" despues Shinichi se acerco a Shiho "sal de aquí"

Después Shinichi corrió directo a la puerta, Shiho solo se quedo pensando y se fue

_En otro lugar_

Gin y Vodka descansaba en un bar, viendo lo del programa en su laptop pero al ver el asesinato y cuando volteo la cámara, vio a Shiho corriendo dirección a la víctima

"yo realmente quiero encontrarte, Sherry"

_Hotel_

Llego la policía al hotel y empezaron a interrogar

"como es usual, mantén secreto que te estaré ayudando con la investigación" dijo Shinichi

"si es lo que quieres, no tengo problema" dijo el inspector Megure "el culpable ató a la victima de sus brazos, piernas y cintura con esas cuerdas, cuando las cuerdas fueron cortadas ella se desplomo" despues vio el cuchillo en el pecho de la víctima "un asesinato"

"así es, eso es muy probable, el culpable la había amenazado con anterioridad, este cuchillo, ella lo llevaba para su protección"

"inspector" dijo un agente

Ellos voltearon hacia el agente

"el chantaje" se lo dio

Megure empezó a leerlo

"su cuerpo estaba colgado, al igual que una marioneta" dijo Shinichi

""dispararé a través de tu corazón" se refiere a clavarle el cuchillo en el corazón, eso tiene que ser un asesinato de acuerdo con este chantaje, esto tuvo que llevarse a cabo entre las 8:30 Pm y las 9:00 Pm, a las 8:45 Pm no había un cuerpo"

"disculpe inspector, aquí está la persona que buscaba" dijo un agente, es la persona que encontró a Karen lista para actuar

"¿usted fue el ultimo que vio la víctima con vida no es asi?"

"así es, 3 minutos antes de su presentación, la vi desde la parte de arriba"

_Flashback_

_El sujeto corrió y encontró un agujero cuadrado_

"_señorita Karen, tu presentación será pronto ¿estás lista?" dijo el sujeto_

_Karen solo se quedo quieta, el sujeto asistió la cabeza y se fue_

_Fin del flashback_

"¿tu diste la orden de continuar aún si que ella te haya respondido?"

"no es muy inusual que Karen no responda, pero… ¿no puede ser… de que ella ya haya estado muerta?"

"todo el incidente tuvo que ocurrió entre las 8:45 Pm y 8:57 Pm, entre esos 12 minutos…" dijo Shinichi

"el culpable está entre estas personas una de ellos no debe tener una buena coartada pero… es una forma horrible de matar una persona"

Después sonó el teléfono de Shinichi

"disculpe"

Después contesto

"¿sí?"

"¿eres Shinichi?" es la voz de Hakase

"si"

"Ai no regreso a tu casa"

Shinichi tomo un suspiro

_La cocina_

Shiho verifica los licores para que pueda tener el antídoto

"Shiho" dijo Shinichi

"aunque comimos diferentes cantidades, el licor nos afecto casi en el mismo tiempo, me pregunto si es debido a la diferencia del genero, yo realmente quiero una muestra de esto"

Ran estaba llegando a la cocina y vio a Shinichi y Shiho

"Shi-" dijo en voz baja

"apresúrate y vete" dijo Shinichi en un tono de enojo

"aunque tu dijiste que hay un 20% de posibilidad de que este en peligro eso quiere decir que tengo un 80% de posibilidad que no" dijo en un tono tranquilo

Shinichi solo tomo un suspiro

"además recuerdas nuestra promesa, si quieres que me vaya, saldremos juntos, si hay una investigación, te ayudare"

Ran empezó a sospechar de que Shiho le gusta a Shinichi, ella intento retroceder para dejarlos conversar pero accidentalmente empujo una cubeta y esto hizo que voltearan hacia Ran

"Ran"

"lo siento… … Hakase me dice que el auto esta listo, el me pidió que te venga a buscar"

Shinichi volteo hacia Shiho

"Shiho por favor"

Shiho solo bajo la cabeza y entonces decidió ir

"Ran me harías un favor esto es una emergencia ¿puedes llevarla con Hakase? Por favor

"entiendo" despues volvió a Shiho "Shiho vamos"

Ella asistió con la cabeza

_En la calle_

Shiho y Ran ya están llegando al estacionamiento

"Shiho" dijo Ran

"¿si?"

"¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"si"

"¿estás enamorada de Shinichi?" dijo Ran con una sonrisa

Shiho se ruborizo, ella no quería tener un conflicto con su amiga

"¿tu lo amas?"

Ran hizo una risita "no, no lo amo, me agrada como amigo, siento como si él es un hermano mío"

"entiendo"

"aun no has contestado mi pregunta"

"esto… eh… bueno… eh"

"te gusta ¿verdad?"

Shiho empezó a sonrojarse

"eh…" después asistió con la cabeza

Ran solo asistió con la cabeza con los ojos cerrados "que bien"

Siguieron caminando, pero Shiho sintió un escalofrió que sabía que es, empezó a abrazarse como si tuviera frio, Ran vio que le pasa a Shiho

"¿Qué sucede?"

Después un sujeto vestido de negro caminaba hacia Shiho, ese sujeto tiene un cuchillo en la mano, Ran vio lo que iba pasar, asi que le dio una patada de karate al cuchillo, haciendo que el sujeto la suelte, entonces huyo el sujeto vestido de negro

"¿Quién era ese tipo?" dijo Ran

Shiho empezó a correr de nuevo al hotel, ahora ella esta en peligro de nuevo en un hotel

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**


	18. El segundo enfretamiento parte 5

**EL AMOR DE UNA FAN**

**CAPITULO 18: EL SEGUNDO ENFRETAMIENTO PARTE 5 INVESTIGACION**

Después de que Shiho es casi herida ´por un miembro de la organización, en el hotel, Shiho seguía abrazándose sintiendo aun la presencia de la organización cazándola, Ran y Hakase llamaron a Shinichi, el fue hacia el lugar y la encontró

"estas todavía aquí" dijo Shinichi al ver a Shiho

"alguien quiso herir a Shiho con un cuchillo" dijo Ran

Shinichi se impresiono al oír eso

"ella me protegió" dijo Shiho

"ven conmigo"

Shiho se levanto y siguió a Shinichi donde no podían oírlos

"¿fueron ellos?"

"en este momento estoy acorralada por ellos, no quiero que Hakase y Ran se vayan a involucrar con ese tipo de personas

_En otro lugar_

Gin levanto su arma y

PIP

Un miembro de la organización murió, el que intento herir a Shiho

"al perder tu cuchillo perdiste tu vida también" dijo Gin

"entonces ¿Qué vamos hacer?" dijo Vodka

"esa persona esa dentro de mi alcance no hay necesidad de apresurarse" el se movió hacia la ventana "va ser interesante arrinconarla en una esquina lentamente" el veía el hotel "quiero volverte a ver, Sherry, temblando de miedo" sonrió

_Hotel_

Shiho sintió otra presencia y volteo como si lo hubiera escuchado la voz de Gin

"Shiho"

"puedo sentirlo, la presencia de esos tipos, ellos están cerca"

Ran vio a ellos hablando pero no lo oía lo que decían, ella sonrió

_Parece una pareja... Shinichi tu siempre atrayendo chicas ¿verdad? _Pensó Ran

"Shiho, la policía esta aquí y no pueden tocarte… y no dejare que Gin y Vodka no te lastimen" dijo Shinichi con una verdad y con corazón (una cofesion?)

Shiho bajo la cabeza y se sonrojo

"Kudo" dijo una voz

Shinichi y Shiho voltearon y vieron a Megure

"el cuchillo no tenía ninguna huella digital y ya tenemos a toda la gente que no tiene una buena coartada"

"entiendo"

Megure voltio hacia Shiho

"¿Quién es esta dama?... no me digas que es tu novia"

Shinichi y Shiho se sonrojaron en un tono fuerte

"eh… no, ella es una amiga mía de América y también es mi asistente" dijo Shinichi

"ohh"

_Sala de reuniones_

"bueno entonces, desde las 8:45 Pm, y 3 minutos antes de la presentación, entre esos 12 minutos, por favor díganos donde y que estaba haciendo durante ese periodo de tiempo ¿Dónde estaba usted?" dijo Megure hacia Mimi

"estaba buscando a mi hermana"

"¿hay alguien que pueda confirmar eso?"

Ella negó con la cabeza

"¿no es usted el manager de la señorita Karen? Escuche que su relación con ella era bastante mala"

"yo en lo único que pensaba era mi hermana"

"¿y usted?" dijo refiriéndose a Miura

"estuve mi habitación todo este tiempo, estaba hablando por el teléfono con un colega asociado puede confirmarlo con el" dijo Miura anotando el numero en una libreta

"existe la posibilidad de que esa persona haya estado conspirado con usted su coartada no es muy buena" dijo Shinichi

"además usted estaba saliendo con la señorita Karen pero ello lo comenzó a descuidar y usted empezó a sentir celos al mismo tiempo" dijo Megure

Miura se levanto de su silla

"¿¡Que es lo que está diciendo!"

Megure se aparto y vio las sub-campeonas

"sub-campeona Señorita Japanesque Abe Sumika ¿en dónde estaba usted?"

"estuve en el apartamento de Kyoumi durante ese tiempo" dijo Abe

Abe volteo hacia Kyoumi y ella asistió con la cabeza

"ustedes… tenían diferencias con la señorita Karen además, si la señorita Karen desapareciera las personas que mas ganarían sería una de ustedes, ustedes pudieron conspirar juntas , hay posibilidades de que una de ustedes sea la asesina de la señorita Karen" dijo Shinichi

Shiho veía como actuaba Shinichi

_¿El siempre actúa así cuando está en un caso? Un actitud a veces fría y viendo los acontecimientos importantes para poder usarlo en la contra de los sospechosos… Shinichi se parece muy bien a Sherlock Holmes _pensó Shiho

"director del escenario, Amano Shouichi" dijo Megure

"a las 8:45 Pm, estaba con ellos dos revisando que la señorita Karen no estaba en el sótano del escenario, después de eso, regrese para preparar el equipo, estuve investigando a la señorita Karen y descubrí que había estado en el sótano del escenario un par de veces"

"en otras palabras, no tiene una coartada perfecta" dijo Shinichi

"así es pero… no hay razón por la que yo haya querido matar a la señorita Karen"

"no menosprecie a la policía, usted es… un ex-amante de la señorita Karen, ustedes pertenecían a la misma compañía y además tenían los mismos sueños pero… ahora, al parecer tenían sus diferencias"

"yo estaba feliz con su éxito esa es la verdad"

_En otro lugar_

Vodka veía a todas las personas saliendo del hotel

"¿la has visto?" dijo Gin

"no, todavía no… "dijo Vodka

"asegúrate de que los preparativos ya estén listos una vez que la policía se vaya, es ahí cuando… empezaremos a cazar"

_Sótano del escenario_

Shinichi, Shiho y Megure están investigando, pero… mientras investigaba Shinichi se detuve

_¿Qué es... este sentimiento? _Pensó Shinichi

El su vista solo veía tres cajas la de la izquierda y derecha están alineadas y la del medio está un poco hacia atrás de cajas de alado, lo siguiente y dos hileras de pinturas, unas encimas de las otras

_Hay algo… diferente desde mañana… además, hay una cosa que no tiene sentido_

Recordó lo del chantaje y el asesinato

_No puedo encontrar nada lo que falta_

"dale una mirada a esto" dijo Shiho

Shinichi y Megure fueron a donde esta Shiho

"esta mancha de sangre"

Se vio manchas de sangre pero en una hilera

"va desde la entrada hasta el ascensor"

"inspector Megure" dijo Shinichi "por favor confirme si esto es sangre de la víctima"

"entiendo

"si esta mancha de sangre es de la victima…"

"ella fue asesinada en otro lugar, y entonces la movieron hasta este lugar"

"¿Por qué alguien se tomaría toda esta molestia?"

"la primera explicación es que para el asesino, asesinaría aquí, era de muy alto riesgo porque podían verlo, uno no podía saber si todo el staff estaría buscando a Karen por lo que el asesino tuvo lugar en otra parte para asegurarse del que el show de la marioneta se hiciera el cuerpo fue movido aquí en un corto tiempo

"¿la segunda explicación?"

"para esconder la exacta ubicación del incidente"

Shinichi empezó a ver las partes del sótano

"¿Qué sucede?"

"no… no es nada, es como si algo faltara… vamos"

Shinichi salió, Shiho empezó a ver un último vistazo al sótano y también salió

_Sala principal_

"toma" dijo Sonoko dándole una llave con el numero 2011 "esta es la llave del apartamento de Karen"

Shinichi lo tomo y empezó a verla

"¿Qué hay acerca de las otras llaves?"

"los apartamentos que también fueron alquiladas son las que pertenecía al señor Miura, la señora Sumika y Kyoumi, el resto de las llaves son estrictamente manejadas por el hotel"

"ya veo, gracias"

Shinichi y Shiho se fueron de la sala al seguir investigando el caso

"¿¡que es todo esto!"

"no hay remedio, Shinichi… cuando está investigando un caso, el no puede pensar nada más que en eso"

"Ran, ser de buen corazón no solo se trata de entender los sentimientos de los demás, tienes que preocuparte un poco mas de ti"

"yo estoy bien, cuando este caso termine" Ran cruzo los brazos "Shinichi tendrá que responderme unas cuantas preguntas" dijo con una sonrisa

Sonoko también sonrió "entiendo, vamos" ella se fue

Ran la seguía pero…

"pero… ¿Qué fue eso… que paso hace un momento?"

Ran recordó que casi iban a herir a Shiho

_Otra parte del hotel_

Shiho esta sola investigando, mientras que Shinichi entro por la puerta

"Shiho… no vayas por el hotel tu sola"

"Shinichi… ¿Por qué te preocupas por mi?"

"bueno… estas en peligro y no quiero que mueras"

"eso es"

"si"

"… esta bien"

Shiho sentía dolor en su corazón

_Solo se preocupa por que puede que soy la única en hacer el antídoto y… soy su evidencia, su evidencia para terminar el caso de la organización… solo se preocupa por eso _pensó Shiho

"de todas formas… nunca te separes de mi lado pero… no se por cuánto tiempo estaré en mi forma original, espero terminar rápido este caso"

"si regreso de nuevo otra vez a un cuerpo de una niña… ¿Qué pasa si no puedo encontrar los ingredientes para la cura? ¿nosotros… siempre vamos hacer compañeros? ¿acaso podremos llevar una vida normal?... para siempre"

_Es mi confesión Shinichi _pensó Shiho

_Es su deseo _pensó Shinichi

"Shiho…"

Shiho sonrió

"no te preocupes… buscare el antídoto y tendrás de nuevo tu vida"

"Shiho… si regreso a mi vida original… te prometeré terminar tu pesadilla, tendrás tu vida perfecta con tu hermana viviendo en mi casa… podrás ser libre… conmigo"

_Es mi confesión Shiho_ pensó Shinichi

_Es su deseo _pensó Shiho

Shiho sonrió

"gracias"

Shinichi sonrió y salieron del lugar

_Sala del escenario_

Shinichi entro primero, Shiho se quedo atrás por un momento

_Corriendo riesgo, el culpable colgó el cadáver _pensó Shinichi

Recordó el asesinato

_¿Qué es? ¿Qué es lo que falta? _

Después empezó a sentir dolor

"maldición, justo en un momento como este"

Shiho entro a la sala

"pedí prestado la grabación de hoy en dia" dijo Shiho

_Esa fue la causa que no entro_

En el interior Shiho estaba sonriendo

_Aun así le daré el regalo si soy su evidencia _pensó Shiho

"veámoslo"

Shiho le mostro en viendo con su lap top (no se en donde lo saco) mientras veía el video empezó a interesarle

"Esto es… en ese momento no pude entenderlo pero… en ese momento, ella estaba…"

Otra vez sintió dolor y cayó de rodillas

"¿Shinichi?" dijo Shiho con preocupación

Al cayeron sus lentes también se cayeron y se rompieron en el impacto, Shinichi vio eso y recordó la caída del cadáver, vio sus relojes y sonrió

"eso es, esa es probablemente por la que… le hizo eso a la víctima"

El se levanto y corrió

_Sótano del escenario_

Shinichi llego

_Y ahora, ya entiendo porque tenía ese sentimiento de incomodidad… ahora lo entiendo_

De nuevo empezó a dolerle y cayó de rodillas

_Pero… pero hay algo que no entiendo todavía, maldición no tengo mucho tiempo_

Ran llego al sótano y vio a Shinichi, ella le llego el pánico

"¿Shinichi?"

Ran corrió hacia Shinichi

"¿Qué te sucede? ¡Shinichi!"

Shiho llego y vio a Shinichi tirado en el suelo

_Se nos acaba el tiempo _pensó Shiho

Pero vio a Ran alado de el intentando ayudarle

_Tengo que actuar por suerte tengo una botella de agua_

Shiho corrió fingiendo todo

"¿Qué sucede?"

Ran volteo hacia Shiho

"no se, lo vi en rodillas y empeiza a gemir"

"no será que…"

Shiho se acerco a Shinichi

"Shinichi toma esto"

Shiho le dio la botella, Shinichi se quedo en cofusion pero vio los ojos de Shiho que es la única forma para que no lo descubran, el tomo la botella y empezó a beber

_Es agua _pensó Shinichi

"¿Qué es?"

"el veneno está surtiendo efecto"

"significa que morirá"

"no… le paso algunas veces en América, lo que está tomando es para que veneno no tome su vida pero seguirá doliéndole"

"¿y cómo dejara de dolerle?"

"tendrá que volver a América, ahí tengo unas píldoras que eliminara una parte del veneno"

"¿y por qué no toma todo seguido? Así el virus será eliminado Y Shinichi este a salvo"

"no puedo, si toma más de 2 píldoras el morirá, las píldoras no solo eliminara el veneno también eliminara sus capacidades de energía atacando directo al corazón, la píldora afecta al que tiene mayor energía, el veneno tiene una gran capacidad, es como si fuera un segundo corazón"

"entiendo"

Shinichi pudo controlar el dolor y se paro

"ya se quien es culpable, reúnelos… a todos"

Ran vio su preocupación a su amigo, vio a Shiho y noto que lo cuidara

"entiendo, los iré a buscar"

Ran corrió y salió del sotano

"Shiho… necesito que me ayudes en una cosa"

"¿en qué te puedo ayudar?"

Shinichi le conto el plan que tenia, ella asistió y salieron del sótano

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

Gomen, hay dos razones por lo que no subí capítulos, la primera es por los exámenes, y la segunda es que estaba tratando de descargar el "LbreOffice 3.3", en los siguientes capítulos usare ese, veré como vendrá, el que estaba usando todo este tiempo es el "Microsoft Office Word", así que disfruten la lectura


	19. El segundo enfretamiento parte 6

**EL AMOR DE UNA FAN**

**CAPITULO 19: EL SEGUNDO ENFRETAMIENTO PARTE 6 CASO RESUELTO**

Shinichi y Shiho están solos en la sala de juntas, Shinichi jadeaba de dolor pero Shiho no, Shiho viendo a Shinichi le daba preocupación

"Shinichi, si quieres vete mientras yo resuelvo el caso, solo me dices lo que tengo que decir y…" dijo Shiho

"no…" dijo Shinichi

"¿eh?"

"jure protegerte, sin importar mi vida, si te dejo la organización vendrá por ti, prefiero quedarme que verte muerta Shiho, mi vida no vale tanto"

Shiho abrió los ojos

"entiendo"

_El me protege por qué no quiere verme muerta, me eh equivocado pensando que solo soy su evidencia para poder derrotar a la organización _pensó Shiho

Después de unos minutos abrieron la puerta, Ran fue la que abrió la puerta y todos los sospechosos entraron, después entro el inspector Megure

"¿ya sabes quién es el culpable? ¿Eso es verdad?" dijo Megure

"si"

Entonces empezó a mirar a todos los sospechosos

"el culpable colgó el cuerpo de la víctima en el escenario para hacer parecer que el asesinato fue de forma descuidada, este asesino tiene parecido a lo que fue mencionado en la carta de chantaje" Shinichi saco la carta de su chaqueta "por favor intente oler esto" le dijo a Megure

Megure puso una cara de confusión y olio la carta, después puso una cara de sorpresa

"¿esto es…?"

"así es, el olor de los cigarros" después levanto la carta "esta chantaje tenía esa fragancia y huele a los cigarrillos que usted fuma, el cual quedo dentro de esto, Miura Daigo"

Todos se impresionaron

"usted, es un fumador, por eso no podía notar esa fragancia porque usted ya estaba acostumbrado a ese olor"

"lo admito… cuando me empecé a acercarme más a ella, Karen comenzó a dejarme de alado, Karen solo estaba usándome" después se paró de su lugar "pero… yo solo escribí eso, nunca podría haberla matado"

"dígale eso a la policía" Shinichi le entrego el chantaje a Megure "inspector Megure"

Megure se acerco a Miura

"Miura Daigo, usted está bajo arresto por el asesinato de Kotobuki Karen" Megure saco unas esposas y se las puso a Miura

"¡espere! Yo no la maté ¡de verdad! ¡Yo no podría matarla! ¡hey! ¡Esperen!"

_Salida del hotel_

Dos detectives llevaban a Miura al auto

"¡no me toquen!"

El se resiste al entrar al auto

"rápido y entre de una vez"

"¡hey! ¡hey!"

Metieron a Miura y salieron del hotel, después de que el auto salió, lo vio Ran, Hakase y Sonoko

"que alivio el culpable finalmente fue atrapado"

"es verdad"

"¿eh? ¿Dónde está Shinichi?" dijo Ran

_Sótano del escenario_

Todo está oscuro, la puerta del sótano se abrió y paso una persona, no se le vio la cara, el empezaba a inspeccionar hasta que las luces del sótano se prendieron y salieron Shinichi, Shiho y Megure

"justo como pensé, tu eres el verdadero culpable, Amano Shouchi" dijo Shinichi

Shuichi se impresiono y se volvió hacia Shinichi, Shiho y Megure como si no supiera nada

"¿de qué estás hablando? ¿Acaso el culpable no era Miura?"

"eso solo fue un engaño, solo fue para encontrar la evidencia que probaría que tú eres el verdadero culpable"

Amano se impresiono

"¿Por qué yo? Solo cuento con unos minutos en donde no tengo una cuartada"

"si fue aquí donde el asesinato ocurrió, existe la posibilidad de que tú seas el culpable" Amano otra vez se impresiono "aquí, es donde Karen fue asesinada, tú estabas con un dilema, hay dos razones por lo que tu colgaste el cuerpo de la víctima, la primera razón es… querías hacer parecer el escenario del asesinato con el escrito del chantaje, y hacer creer a la gente eso… que la persona que escribió el chantaje era el culpable, y, la otra razón es, después del asesinato, tenias que ocultar la forma real en la cual se llevo el asesinato…"

"¿la forma real?" dijo Megure

"tu intención no era dejar el cuerpo colgado de esa manera, el cuerpo fue arrojado para ocultar la forma real del asesinato, que fue un golpe fuerte"

"¿para esconder un golpe fuerte?"

Shiho puso su lap top en una parte de las cajas y mostro el video de la grabación, se abrió sigilosamente la puerta del sótano y entro Ran, en el video se mostraba como la víctima es colgada

"detenlo ahí"

Shiho paro el video dejando la imagen

"esto es la primera cosa que sentí que estaba mal" después se acerco un poco a la pantalla, su brazo roso el hombro de Shiho, Shinichi y Shiho casi se ruborizan pero podían controlarlo "aquí, agranda esa parte"

Shiho aumento la imagen directo a la cabeza de la victima

"algunos cabellos están pegados a su cabeza y no están colgando"

"déjame ver… ¿Por qué?"

"es una mancha de sangre, en esa parte hay algún tipo de lesión e hizo que la sangre se secara y por eso el cabello se volvió pegajoso, es por eso que aunque sea una pequeña porción de cabello, no estaba colgado como los demás"

Shiho puso play y el video siguió avanzando mostrando la parte en como cayo la víctima, después Shinichi saco sus gafas y las dejo caer pero las gafas no se mostro otra grieta, Megure no sabía lo que está haciendo, al igual que Shiho

"si algo se cae" Shinichi recogió sus gafas y si hay una herida, otros pensaran que esa herida fue causada por ese golpe, pero esta herida ya estaba antes de la caída

"tu usaste esa ilusión para poder ocultar la forma real del asesinato" guardo sus gafas "bueno, si el médico forense investiga esa lesión, el nos podrá decir si eso fue causado antes o después de su muerte, tú, no podías saber sobre ese tema, esa lesión esta" Shinichi se toco la nuca un poco arriba "ubicada en la parte izquierda detrás de la cabeza" dejo de tocarse "el asesino le ataco por detrás" después Shinichi elevo un mástil (a los que no saben es un yurés de forma grande) y después de elevarlo lo pateo hacia Amano pero el lo atrapo, Shiho abrió los ojos al ver la agilidad de Shinichi

_El pudo elevar el mástil sin ningún problema, con que ese es su único ataque _pensó Shiho

"¿Qué es lo que haces" dijo lanzando el mástil

Shinichi solo sonrió

"el culpable es izquierdo, tú me lo demostraste en ese momento, además de todo eso, los otros sospechosos son derechos"

Amano saco una pluma con su mano derecha

"esas son tonterías"

"¿no será por qué… estuviste practicando como usar la mano derecha? Pero hace un rato"

_Flashback_

_Se mostro que Mira llama el ascensor con la mano izquierda_

"tu estuviste usando la mano izquierda"

_Otra imagen en donde llama de nuevo al ascensor y usa la mano izquierda y la ultima es como arroja el mástil con la mano izquierda_

_Fin del flashback_

"justo como ahora"

Amano se impresiono pero mantuvo la calma, el solo metió su pluma en donde la saco

"como puedes decir de que yo soy el culpable de eso… ¿no dijiste recién que Karen tenía sangre seca en el cabello? Si es como tú lo dices, Karen fue asesinada mucho antes que el show comenzara, en ese momento yo estaba con el staff aquí, además, a las 8:45 Pm, ambos, Mimi y yo la estábamos buscando, en ese momento, a Karen no la encontramos por ninguna parte ¿no es verdad?"

"si"

"si yo asesine a Karen aquí ¿en dónde estaba su cuerpo?"

"ella estaba aquí solo que nosotros no pudimos verla"

Otra vez se impresiono Miura "cuando estábamos buscando a la señorita Karen, el crimen ya había sucedido exactamente aquí, mi segunda sospecha es" después mostro las latas de pintura (no es necesario su aspecto ya que es el mismo que mencione en el capitulo anterior) "aquí, la cantidad de pinturas"

_Flashback_

_Se mostro las mismas latas pero diferente_

"en ese momento había tres filas de pintura"

_Fin del flashback_

"pero, ahora solo hay dos filas"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" dijo Shiho

"fueron colocadas de nuevo en su lugar, aquí adentro" Shinichi abrió la caja y se mostraron dos filas de pinturas que solo son tres y una encima de la otra

"¿Cómo puedes saber eso?"

"tú… vaciaste esta caja y adentro de esta escondiste el cuerpo de la señorita Karen"

Amano empezó a reírse

"¿Cómo puede alguien esconder a una persona en una caja tan pequeña?"

"estas cajas…" se levanto y miro a Amano "aquí hay tres de ellas, entre estas cajas de cartón aquí, solamente la del medio está ubicada un poco más atrás para crear un patrón de zic-zag, es por eso que nosotros no pensaríamos que podría haber una persona dentro, pero… si tu hubieras reacomodado el cuerpo, esconderlo es posible"

_Flashback alternativo_

_Se mostro a Amano poniendo el cuerpo de Karen en zic-zag, su cabeza y sus pies para que están en línea recta pero su cuerpo debajo de la cabeza y arriba de los pies esta atrás, después Amano saco las latas de pintura y las puso en forma escondiendo a Karen_

_Fin del flashback alternativo_

"tu pusiste el cuerpo de Karen de cierta forma, sacaste las latas de pintura de esas cajas y pusiste las tres encima del cuerpo de Karen para esconderlo"

Después saco un par de latas de pintura

"aquí esta, es una mancha de sangre de Karen"

"ya que dices tanto, entonces muéstrame la evidencia, al prueba de que yo la asesine"

"hay una cosa más que no pude entender antes, es acerca del arma que mató a Karen, tu no tuviste tiempo de deshacerte del arma, pero yo no sabía donde lo habías oculto, es por eso que a propósito arreste a Miura, de esa forma el culpable ya estaría calmado, de esa manera, definitivamente volvería a buscar el arma que utilizó, para deshacerse de ella" Shinichi sintió otra vez el dolor "y tú quedaste atrapado"

Después investigo donde Amano estaba buscando y encontró el arma, un palo de metal y en la parte de arriba se muestra sangre

"¡esto es… una evidencia muy concreta!"

Amano se rindió, no había forma de escapar

"yo no tenía la intención de matarla, yo solo…"

_Flashback_

_Están Karen y Amano en el sótano del escenario_

"_¿Qué es lo que quieres?" dijo Karen_

"_nada, solo quería felicitarte"_

"_no mientas ¿acaso no fuiste tú quien me escribió ese chantaje? ¿Estás celoso por mi éxito no es así?"_

"_Karen… tú y yo nos amábamos ¿no puedes creer en mí?"_

"_¡no te creo! Por favor que esto te quede claro… solo eres una basura para mí ahora ¡no, eres basura que ya no quiero ver más! Solo haber salido contigo es tan vergonzoso que solo me das ganas de escapar ¿puedes desaparecer? ¡De mi vista! ¡Para siempre!"_

_Después Karen empezó a salir del sótano, en los ojos de Miura fue furia, el agarro un palo de metal y corrió hacia Karen golpeándole en la cabeza matándola_

_Fin del flashback_

"nosotros antes confiábamos el uno de otro, sin embargo, si nosotros nos separamos ¿ese sentimiento que teníamos habrá sido solo una mentira?"

Ran salió del sótano, al ver que Shinichi la vio

"Amano Shouichi, está bajo arresto por el asesinato de Kotobuki Karen"

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

Antes debo darles un anuncio, como verán eh usando el "LibreOffice3.3" y pues lo use en otra historia (otra historia me refiero a otro anime) y pues decidí a ver qué pasa con Word y wouu, no lo esperaba, los espacio demasiados grandes, y muchas faltas de ortografía, pero bueno decidí que ahora usare el Word, y si leen esto después es que la venganza, la furia no es la mejor opción de que asesines a alguien, comprende lo que haces antes de actuar, asesinar no resuelve nada, no te devolverá lo que esa persona le hizo a la que quieres, y también a los que están molestando, no machen, no sean así, poco a poco entiendo de que todo el rollo no son malos los culpables si no la misma víctima, asi que no sean asi y cuiden su vida y la de los otros, bien y para terminar con esta nota de autor, Detective Conan no me pertenece si no a Gosho Aoyama, uiiuuu el ,mejor anime que eh visto, pero bueno disfruten la lectura y comenten


	20. El segundo enfretamiento parte 7

**EL AMOR DE UNA FAN**

**CAPITULO 20: EL SEGUNDO ENFRETAMIENTO PARTE 7 CAZERIA**

En la salida del hotel, Amano esta esposado y escoltado por dos policías llevándolo al auto

"has sido de gran ayuda, gracias" dijo Megure

Shinichi asistió con la cabeza pero aun respirando con dificultad, Ran no intento preocuparse ya que sabía que Shiho le ayudaría

"de todas formas, inspector Megure, que yo quiero que proteja con el cuerpo policial…"

Shinichi volteo hacia atrás y no la encontró, Shiho desapareció, Shinichi le llego el pánico

"maldición"

Shinichi corrió y fue de nuevo al hotel

"¡Shinichi!" grito Ran si saber lo que sucede

Megure también se quedo confundido

"¡estamos listos inspector!" dijo un oficial

"entendido"

El se fue

_Hotel_

Shinichi corrió hacia a la cocina, el sabia que ella estaría ahí

_Shiho, ¿Por qué intentas caminar sola? _Pensó Shinich

_Cocina_

Shiho seguía inspeccionando los licores

_Aun así, debo buscar el antídoto_ pensó Shiho

Ella busco mas y encontró una caja pequeña, ella se quedo en confusión

_¿Cómo? Es la caja que debo entregar a Shinichi pero… yo tengo la caja en mi abrigo ¿Cómo es posible?_

Ella abrió la caja y encontró una nota y empezó a leerla

_Hola Sherry, ¿disfrutaste tu último momento de vida? Pues disfrútala ahora, pronto ire por ti, como un cazador va por su animal, además te di un regalo de despdedida_

Shiho vio lo que había más en la caja y encontró una rosa, un rojo muy fuerte, Shiho empezó a asustarse, recordando las palabras de Gin en su pesadilla antes del Hotel Haido

"_te gustan las rosas porque son el color de la sangre ¿no es cierto? Sherry"_

Shiho sintió la misma presencia

_En un pasillo del hotel_

Gin y Vodka caminaban en un paso apresurado, ellos aprovecharon entrando mientras que la policía se fue, ahora ellos están de caza, después se separaron para buscarla mejor

_Cocina_

Shiho se quedo inmóvil, no podía hacer nada

_Ellos están aquí_

Después se escucho que alguien abrió la puerta de la cocina, sus pasos fueron lentos, ella cerro los ojos

_Adiós Shinichi, te amare por siempre_

Después le tocaron el hombro

"¿Por qué te alejaste de mi Shiho?" dijo una voz

Shiho abrió los ojos y vio que es Shinichi

"¿Cómo supiste que estaría aquí?"

Shinichi sonrió

"yo soy un detective ¿recuerdas?"

Shiho tenía ojos de preocupación, no es la misma que usa en la escuela cuando esta sola

"no te preocupes, jure que siempre te protegeré sin importar mi vida"

Shiho le salieron lágrimas y abrazo a Shinichi, ella le abrazo fuerte, como si teme perderlo, Shinichi se ruborizo y también abrazo a Shiho para sentirle segura, después de unos segundos Ran llego y vio la escena, ella sonrio

_No sé si esa es la razón por la que no quieres volver a Japon ¿verdad Shinichi? _Pensó Ran

"Shinichi"

Shinichi y Shiho dejaron de abrazarse y vieron a Ran

"Ran… no… no es lo que piensas"

Ella cerró los ojos aun con su sonrisa

"Así que Shiho no es tu asistente si no tu novia"

Shinichi y Shiho se sonrojaron

"Ran… no… no es eso" dijeron Shinichi y Shiho

"bueno, lamento interrumpir su abrazo amoroso"

Shinichi y Shiho se sonrojaron un poco mas

"y sospecho que Shiho vive contigo y duermen juntos ¿no?"

_Dio en el blanco_ pensó Shinichi y Shiho

"eh… Ran… olvidemos este tema, tenemos que salir de aquí"

"¿salir de aquí? ¿de qué hablas?"

"después te lo explicare"

Ran asistió con la cabeza y salieron corriendo de la cocina, pero antes Ran saco su teléfono y marco

_En otro lugar del hotel_

Gin seguía buscando, en su mano ya tenía su pistola sin silenciador, él prefiere oír la bala que matara a Shiho, después sonrió

_En otro pasillo_

Shinichi, Shiho y Ran seguían corriendo hasta que Shinichi cayo por el dolor, ya casi regresa a su forma original

"Shinichi"

"estoy bien"

"¿Shiho que sucede?"

"el veneno sigue funcionando, lo que bebió solo lo controla temporalmente, si le duele mucho significa que lo que bebió se le está agotando, hay que apresurarnos"

Shiho ayudo levantar a Shinichi, Shinichi siguió solo para no estorbar, hasta que llegaron a la sala de elevadores, Shinichi empezó a ver las flechas del elevador que guía si arriba o abajo

_¿Cuál? ¿Arriba? ¿o abajo? ¿Cuál de estos es mejor? _Pensó Shinichi

Después Ran presiono el botón que guía hacia arriba, Shinichi se quedo con confusión

"llame a mi padre y le dije sobre la situación, como tu expresión fue de miedo y preocupación, también vino la policía, ahora el está viniendo aquí en un helicóptero policial" dijo Ran

_¡Tonta! Si ellos hacen eso, entonces quizás_

Después se le ocurrió algo

_No…_

"eso es una gran idea"

Después sintió de nuevo el dolor, Ran seguía preocupada al igual que Shiho, después llego el ascensor

"entren rápido"

Ellas entraron, Shinichi camino y se quedo en la entrada del ascensor

"Shinichi ¿Qué sucede?"

"perdóname… Ran"

El abrió su apuntador de su reloj y le disparo a Ran, ella se quedo dormida, Shiho se quedo impresionada

"¿Shinichi?"

"no puedo transformarme en Conan en frente de ella"

"apresúrate y entra"

Shinichi ya estaba a punto de entrar hasta que escucho un ruido, un ruido de puertas abriéndose fuertemente, Shinichi se impresiono

"son ellos"

"¡rápido!"

El se volteo como si va salir del ascensor

"si este ascensor empieza a moverse, ellos comenzaran a perseguirnos, yo me quedare aquí y seré la carnada"

"¡No! Prometiste irnos juntos"

"lo se…" el volteo "no puedo morir tan fácilmente, pero… si no lo logro, si eso llega a suceder, quisieras que supieras algo"

Shiho abrió mucho sus ojos, Shinichi se acerco y le dio un beso, casi cerca de la boca de Shiho

"Shinichi…, no lo hagas" tenia ojos suplicantes, después, Shiho sintió dolor, se le está acabando el tiempo

"adiós Shiho, si muero, usa el Paikaru y denuncia a la organización negro, me haría feliz de que serás libre"

Después el ascensor se cerro, Shiho le empezaron a salirle lagrimas

"por favor… no mueras Shinichi… te necesito"

Después de que se cerraron las puertas, el corrió de la sala de elevadores y corrió hacia otra dirección, atrás de el, Gin apareció y…

BANG

Por suerte el sobrevivió ya que fue en el brazo y pudo salir del lugar

"ese es un chico hermano" dijo Vodka

"si, al parecer es cierto que Sherry tiene un caballero de brillante armadura"

"¿es la persona que le dijo a esa mujer que fuera a la chimenea en el hotel Haido?"

"si, si nosotros le mostramos el cuerpo muerto de esa persona, Sherry se entregara ella misma"

Ellos caminaron directo hacia a el olvidándose de la sala de elevadores, ellos no vieron que el elevador está subiendo, mientras Shinichi llego a las escaleras de emergencia, no podía correr tan rápido por el dolor de que se transformará en Conan y la otra por la bala que está en su brazo

_Necesito ganar tiempo para que ellas puedan escapar_

El ya no corrió, solo caminaba, subiendo las escaleras

_Hasta entonces, tengo que distraerlos_

Después se escucho un ruido que abrieron la puerta, Gin y Vodka llegaron

"¿Dónde se fue?" dijo Vodka

Gin no dijo nada y se fue arriba, Vodka no sabía si él está ahí pero lo siguió

_Piso 5_

Shinichi salió de las escaleras de emergencia, cada vez le dolia

_Maldición ¿el helicóptero no ha llegado todavía?_

El se acerco a una puerta de un apartamento, intento abrirla pero está cerrada

_¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo? Por supuesto que está cerrado, mi cerebro no está funcionando_

Después busco algo en su bolsillo

_¿Qué es esto?_

Los saco y encontró unas llaves con el numero 2011

_Es la llave del apartamento de la victima_

Después vio otra sala de ascensores

_Shiho y Ran ya deben estar en la terraza en este momento_

_Piso 3_

Después uso sus fuerzas para llamar uno salir de ahí, Vodka salió de la puerta empezando a apuntar su pistola, Gin la tenían aun en su mano pero no apuntando, el dio vuelta hacia la sala de elevadores y vio que un ascensor se movía y llego al piso 20

"Hermano"

"el caballero está en el piso número 20" dicho esto Gin se fue a llamar a un ascensor

_Piso 20_

Shinichi abrio la puerta del apartamento de Karen, cuando llego apago las luces, y se quedo acostado en la cama por el dolor, mientras Vodka salió del ascensor y después salió Gin

"¿en cuál de estos apartamentos deberíamos buscar?"

"en todas"

Vodka empezó con el primero que se encontró, casi cerca el de Karen, mientras Shinichi le seguía doliendo, el escuchaba los balasos que usan para abrir las puertas, su visión es borroso pero se concentro en la ventana, mientras que Gin y Vodka están enfrente del apartamento de Karen

"tiene que estar en este apartamento"

"si"

Después Gin disparo en la cerradura y se abrió la puerta y entraron

"solo ríndete Sr. Buen chico" dijo Vodka

"no hay otro lugar a donde puedas ir, no te resistas y arrodíllate enfrente de mi arma"

"me preguntaba acerca de eso… "

"¿Qué?" dijo Vodka

Vodka intento encender las luces pero no funcionaba

"maldición, no se enciende"

"no lo escuchan ¿ese sonido…?"

Se escuchaba un ruido, como si fuera la de una ametralladora disparando pero el sonido proviene del cielo

"¡yo los he llamado! 20 helicópteros de la fuerza especial de la policía"

"¿co… como?"

Gin volteo hacia el sonido

_Afuera_

Un helicóptero vuela en los cielos nocturnos, casi llegando al hotel, en el helicóptero esta Kogoro y Megure, Kogoro vio el tejado del hotel

"¡allí están! ¡Ran! ¡He venido para salvarte! ¡Ran" grito Kogoro

El helicóptero llego al tejado, en el tejado se muestra Shi… no, Ai vestida con su ropa normal, ella alzaba los brazos para decir que están en el tejado, cuando aterrizo el helicóptero, Kogoro abrió la puerta y vio a Ai y Ran

"¿eh? Ran no me dijo eso ¿no debería ser Ran, el chico detective y su compañera? ¿Esa no es la niña de Hakase?"

"el hermano detective está siendo perseguido por gente mala ¡sálvenlo! ¡Rápido!" grito Ai (si no me creen que eso dijo Ai en el real life, pues véanlo, ella si lo dice)

"¿ese niño detective es…?"

"¿Dónde? ¿Dónde está él?"

Kogoro intenta pensar

_Apartamento de Karen_

"pronto, van a ver 50 policías bien armados entrando en esta apartamento ¿no deberían ser ustedes… quienes se deberían rendir?"

"hermano" dijo Vodka en un tono preocupado

"no lo tomes tan en serio, deben ser solo habladurías" Gin empezó acercarse al dormitorio "si fuera verdad, ellos habrían entrado precipitadamente en esta habitación junto con el sonido de los helicópteros" después encendió su linterna y empezó a explorar "es muy probable, que la estación de televisión este filmando al helicóptero y este transmitiendo toda la fiesta que hay aquí" después vio los tenis de Shinichi "¡te encontré!" poco a poco empezó a subir su linterna "¿Quién eres? Tu eres" la linterna paro hasta el pecho, y un poco en la boca pero no se le vio los ojos por su cabello

"un detective"

Después una luz cegadora paso atrás de Shinichi, afuera el helicóptero vio a Shinichi

"ahí está el ¡el chico detective!"

Gin y Vodka empezaron a ver bien el helicóptero y se mostro en nombre "policía"

"¡es la policía!" dijo Vodka impresionado

Gin apago su linterna y salieron del apartamento, pero Gin se detuvo un momento y dejo caer una granada, Shinichi vio en el espejo la granada e intento irse pero… el dolor lo impedía y otra vez cayó en la cama, su visto empezó a ser borrosa y…

BOOM

La granada exploto volando la puerta del apartamento, el helicóptero se alejo por la explosión

"¡chico detective!" grito Kogoro

"¡Kudo!" grito Megure

Ai sintió la explosión, le salían pocas lagrimas

_Murió… murió… Shinichi…ahora el se fue… sin que descubriera que yo lo amo… por favor… yo quiero que vivas… vuelve_ pensó Ai

Le salian varias lagrimas y empezó a llorar

_20 minutos después_

De nuevo en tierra, Ran empezó a despertarse, Kogoro, Megure, Hakase y Sonoko la vieron

"Ran ¿sabes quién soy yo?" pregunto Kogoro

"¿papá?"

Todos hicieron un suspiro de felicidad excepto Ai, ella esta sentada con la cabeza hacia abajo, Ran empezó a levantarse poco a poco

"¡hey Ran! Me hiciste preocupar mucho"

Ran vio a Ai

"¿Ai? ¿Por qué estás aquí?"

"ella estaba perdida en el edificio y se las ingenio para llegar a la terraza del edificio, Shiho, quien estaba contigo, te dejo bajo su cuidado y volvió entrar en el edificio"

Ran sonrio

_Eso demuestra que Shiho no quiere perder a Shinichi _pensó Ran

"ella le dijo que el helicóptero de la policía iba llegar pronto y que todo iba estar bien"

"ya veo…" ella empezó a ver todas partes "¿Dónde esta Shinichi y Shiho?"

Kogoro se quedo callado, al igual que Sonoko

"si estas buscando a Kudo y la señorita Shiho, el regreso a America por otro caso…"

"el esta muerto… la chica no lo sabemos pero es probable que también"

"no es cierto…" después le fue hablar a Sonoko "es mentira ¿verdad?"

Todos se quedaron callados, Ai solo le salían lagrimas

"no… es no puede ser verdad"

_Mis mejores amigos… Shinichi… Shiho _pensó Rab

"yo se… yo se que ellos volverán… se que aun no están muertos"

Ai escucho un ruido molesto, ella vio de donde es y fue el teléfono de Ran

"esta sonando tu teléfono" dijo Ai

Ran volteo hacia Ai y luego a su teléfono, ella contesto

"¿hola?"

"hola Ran"

Ella se alegro por la voz

"¡Shinihi!"

Todos se impresionaron, incluso Ai, después ella sonrio

_Sabía que regresaría, Shinichi, gracias a dios que estas vivo _pensó Ai

"¿Qué hay de Shiho?"

"o ella, estamos ahora en un taxi, fui llamado para otro caso en America y nos dirijimos hacia el aeropuerto, también es por el antídoto temporal del veneno que tengo"

"Shinichi ¿Qué sucedió?"

"hay cosas que no entenderás Ran, un día te podre explicártelas, ¿me puedes pasar a Hakase?"

"esta bien"

Ran le paso el teléfono a Hakase, el lo agarro y se alejo un poco

"¡oh! ¡Hola!" Ai le quito el teléfono pero Hakase no se dio cuenta "¿hola?" Hakase se dio cuenta que no tenia el teléfono

"me alegro de que estés bien Shinichi" dijo Ai

"te dije que no soy fácil de morir"

"¿Cómo sobreviviste?"

"use el conducto del cuarto en donde se colocan las cosas sucias para el lavabo. Realmente tengo que darles las gracias al grupo financiero Suzuki

_Flashback_

_Se mostro el cuarto del apartamento_

"momentos antes de la explosión, regrese a mi forma de Conan y puede ser capas de usar eso"

_Se mostro que Conan abrió el conducto y entro en el deslizándose_

_Fin del flashback_

"ya veo"

"entonces ¿me puedes traer mi ropa de niño? Por favor"

Ai solo sonrió

"está bien, estaré ahí"

"está bien"

_Sala de limpieza_

Ai llego con la ropa de Conan en una bolsa

"¿Dónde estas?"

"aquí"

Ai camino hacia allí y le dio la bolsa

"gracias Ai"

"de nada"

_Realmente le dije amor en vez de su nombre _pensó Conan (el nombre de Ai significa amor)

El empezó a ponerse su ropa, cuando termino y salió donde estaba oculto fue recibido por un abrazo de Ai

"Ai ¿Qué sucede?"

"pensé que moriste…"

"esta bien Ai, todo termino prometi protegerte"

Ella sonrio, Conan intento abrazarla pero hizo un gemido de dolor

"¿Qué sucede?"

"mi brazo, Gin me disparo"

"tenemos que ir al hospital"

"bien, pero que nadie se entere"

Ella asistió y salieron de la sala

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

Bueno aquí termino la gran secuela de partes de "el segundo enfretamiento" antes debo responder una pregunta

Katniss14: intento hacer un montón de memoria pero no logro saberlo bien exactamente, el color del cabello de Ai es diferente debe ser como del capitulo 350 a 500, es lo que creo, intentare buscar mas y si lo encuentro te lo diré

Bien aquí termina, les dire una aproximación de la siguiente historia, pero será un crossover con Neo Genesis Evangelion, y la otra será con Gosick, disfruten la historia y comenten


	21. ¿Sales conmigo?

**EL AMOR DE UNA FAN**

**CAPITULO 21: ¿SALES CONMIGO?**

Después de lo que sucedió en el hotel, Conan y Ai llegaron al hospital, Ai esperaba, el doctor que atiende a Shinichi es Araide, ella aun sentía el escalofrió, pero poco se iba de lo que sostenía, ella aun tenia la caja que compro para Shinichi

_Espero que le guste _pensó Ai

Espero unos minutos hasta que oyó un ruido de una puerta abriéndose, Ai guardo el regalo y vio a Conan con un vendaje en su brazo

"el se encuentra bien, solo una bala atravesó su brazo es todo" dijo Araide

"muchas gracias doctor"

Araide sonrio

"no es nada"

Conan y Ai salieron, Ai aun tenía el escalofrió, ella abrazaba su cuerpo

"¿sucede algo Shiho?" dijo Conan

"Shinichi... te lo diré cuando regresemos a la casa"

"entiendo"

Conan y Ai llegaron a la mansión Kudo, y al parecer recibieron un gran abrazo de Aika

"estoy feliz que estén bien"

"yo esoy bien hermana, Shinichi…"

"¿Qué sucede?"

Aika dejo de abrazarlos y vio una venda en el brazo de Conan

"¿Qué te sucedió?"

"¿viste la programación del hotel?"

"si"

"al parecer, Shiho y yo comimos un pastel y tenia Paikaru, ambos volvimos a nuestra verdadera forma y como viste, Shiho apareció grabada por una cámara, Gin y Vodka vieron el video y empezaron a dar caza, desde que llegamos a la sala de elevadores, Gin y Vodka estaban cerca, deje que Shiho fuera al elevador, mientras que yo fui la carnada, Gin alcanzo dispararme en mi brazo, pero pude evitar que me mataran y sin que nos vieran que nos encogimos"

"entiendo" Aika sonrió "muchas gracias por proteger a mi hermana"

"de nada" dijo Conan con una sonrisa

Vieron la hora y son las 8:30, no es tan tarde, Conan se le ocurrió algo

"Ai ¿quieres salir esta noche conmigo?"

Ai volteo hacia a Conan con una cara de cofusion

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"dije ¿Quieres salir esta noche conmigo?"

Ai se sonrojo mucho

_El… me está pidiendo que salga con el… acompañado con el en esta noche… como una cita… ¿Por qué me quedo así? Mi respuesta es si_

"s… si"

Conan sonrio, después le dio la mano

"vamos"

Ai agarro la mano de Conan y empezó a sonrojarse mas pero a la vez feliz, después de que salieron, Aika sonrió

"hermana, tienes suerte de tener a un hombre que cuide de ti y nunca te engaña" después le salieron lagrimas "Akai… ¿en verdad me amas?"

_En las calles de Tokyo_

Conan y Ai caminan en las calles de Tokyo agarrados de la mano, ambos sonreían

_Esta es mi oportunidad de decirle _pensó Conan

_Debo aprovechar este momento para decirle _pensó Ai

"¿Shinichi?"

"¿sí?"

Ai intenta decir las palabras

_Este no es un buen lugar… debo preguntar en donde iremos_

"¿Dónde iremos?"

"al Tropical Land ¿has oído sobre el?"

Ella negó con la cabeza

"no…, mientras trabajaba en la organización, no tenía ningún día libre así que no conozco Tropical Land"

"bueno, hoy vas a comenzar a verlo, vamos" dijo con animación

Ai sonrió y siguió su camino

_Así se siente tener una vida tranquila… si, me gusta tener una vida tranquila sin la organización_

_Tropical Land_

Conan y Ai llegaron al Tropical Land, luces por todas partes, se veía genial verlo de noche

"¿en qué te quieres subir Ai?"

Ai empezó a ver todos los lugares, le gustaba todos

"no se… escoge tu"

"bueno…" Conan vio una atracción "ya se cual, pero espero que no se enoje conmigo"

"yo no me enojaría contigo Conan, vamos"

"bueno"

Conan y Ai fueron a la atracción, pero esa atracción…

_10 minutos después_

Conan y Ai salieron, Ai esta agarrado con fuerza el brazo de Conan con los ojos muy cerrados

_Creo que fue una mala idea llevarla ahí, aun asi ella me agarra mi brazo _pensó Conan

_Flashback_

_Conan y Ai entraron a la atracción pero, no había carros o lo de una montaña rusa, es una casita de terror, Ai al entrar apenas se dio cuenta de eso_

"_es… una casita de terror" dijo Ai con un poco de tono de miedo_

_Conan se rasco la nuca y sonriendo_

"_no te preocupes, puedes agarrarte de mi brazo si quieres"_

_Sin dudarlo Ai agarro el brazo de Conan y empezó a juntarse a el temiendo separarse de el, ellos siguieron caminando, pasaron varios caminos y cada vez que pasaban, mas se asustaba Ai y se aferraba mas en su brazo_

_Fin del flashback_

Conan tomo un suspiro

"lo siento Ai, debí empezar algo que te gustaría, es mi culpa"

"no…, no tienes la culpa Conan, tu quisiste ir"

"pero tú no querías ir a esa atracción, como castigo, puedes darme una bofetada, un golpe en la cabeza o humillarme en publico"

"no Conan, yo no quiero hacerte daño"

_Todo lo que provoco… estando junto a el… le estoy haciendo daño, en el hotel Haido me salvo de Pisco, la segunda caza de la organización, sacrifico que disparen a su brazo por mantenerme a salvo, ahora… el quiere que lo castigue ´por subir a esa atracción, le estoy dañando, ¿será mejor si no existo?_

"entiendo… ¿a cuál quieres subirte ahora?"

_Así no le hare daño… mi hermana no sufrirá heridas de balas, al igual que forme amistad… mi muerte es la única salvación de todos_

"¿Ai?"

"¿eh?"

"¿estás bien? Si quieres nos vamos"

"¡no!... no es necesario que te preocupes, solo estaba pensando"

"¿estás segura que no quieres irte?"

"no, vamos a seguir con nuestra cita" Ai se dio cuenta lo que dijo y se tapo rápido la boca y sus mejillas se muestra el rubor fuerte

Conan solo sonrio

"si quieres llamarlo así entonces así será"

Ai asistió y empezaron a caminar

"¿es tu primera cita?" dijo Conan

"si... ¿también es tu primera cita?"

"si"

Ellos auin seguían agarrados de las manos, los señores que veían a ellos sonreían

"amor joven" dijo un señor

"es una linda pareja" dijo una señora

Conan y Ai se sonrojaron a los de los comentarios que dan los que los rodean, después de tanta caminata se subieron a la rueda de la fortuna, mientras subía, ellos llegaron al cielo, veía todo Tropical Land, Ai estaba distraída mirando el lugar en las alturas, Conan sonrió pero después de unos minutos frunció el ceño

_La organización no la dejaba salir ni por un segundo… intentaban matar a su hermana para que no haya distracciones _pensó Conan

"Ai"

"¿si?" dijo ella volteando hacia a el

"antes de regresar, debo mostrarte algo"

"está bien"

Mientras seguía avanzando la rueda, Conan seguía pensando

_Aun no puedo decirle lo que siento… debo atrapar a esa organización por arruinar la vida de Shiho, sin importar mi vida, yo quiero que ella sea feliz_

Pasaron los minutos y regresaron a tierra, ellos salieron de Tropical Land

_Calles de Tokyo_

Mientras Conan y Ai llegaron a un restaurante pero este restaurante esta en el último piso (ya saben en donde Shinichi y Ran tienen una cena y en donde Yusaku le propone matrimonio a Yukiko), al llegar al restaurante, parecía todo formal

"¿Qué hacemos aquí Conan?"

Conan sonrio

"dijimos que esto será una cita, asi que lo será, vamos a cenar aquí"

Ai se ruborizo

"pe-pero, hubiéramos escogido algo simple, no sé como… un helado… o un restaurante de sushi"

Conan negó con la cabeza

"yo quiero que esta cita sea especial para ti"

Ai se ruborizo, bajando la cabeza, después asistió con la cabeza, entonces llegaron a una mesa con vista hacia la ventana y pidieron sus ordenes (en verdad no se lo de las comidas, me refiero platillos, así que no diré) después de unos minutos, llegaron sus platillos, empezaron a comer a gusto, les gustaba la comida, el restaurante y que ellos cenen juntos, después de varios minutos de silencio, Ai fue la primera en hablar

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

"hice ¿Qué?"

"¿Por qué fuiste la carnada? ¿Por qué te sacrificaste casi al borde de la muerte?"

Conan solo cerró los ojos

"porque no quiero perderte, fuiste la única en que me puedes sentir bien y ayudarme en lo que sucedió, eres la primera que he confiando mucho"

Ai abrio los ojos de impresión

_El… el… ¿me ama? _Pensó Ai

"Co- Conan… tu… me a-"

Ai no pudo terminar ya que su teléfono sonó, ella contesto y fue Aika,

"hermana… si, estamos bien… no, es imposible que nos descubran tan rápido, como dije estamos bien… estamos en un restaurante…" después Ai se sonrojo "¡no! ¡Hermana!... ¡no! ¿¡Como le haría eso a Conan! ¡Yo no soy así!... está bien…" después colgó

Conan hizo una cara de confusión

"tenemos que regresar, no sabemos si la organización sigue buscándonos"

Conan asistió con la cabeza y pago la cuenta

_Camino a casa_

Conan y Ai caminaban tranquilamente, pero no agarrados de la mano

"Ai"

"¿si?"

"¿de que estaban hablando mientras dijiste mi nombre?"

Ai se sonrojo

"no es nada, solo quería molestarme sobre que te traicionaría"

"entiendo"

Ai seguía sonrojada y recordando la llamada

_Flashback_

"_Ai ¿estas bien?"_

"_hermana, si estamos bien"_

"_no están secuestrados por la organización"_

"_no, es imposible que nos descubran tan rápido, como dije estamos bien"_

"_está bien ¿Dónde están?"_

"_estamos en un restaurante"_

"_ah, ya veo, asi que quieres adelantarte y darle el primer beso a el antes que las otras chicas que quieren"_

_Ai se sonrojo_

"_¡no! ¡Hermana!"_

"_o es que quieres ponerlo borracho para aprovecharte de su virginidad"_

"_¡no! ¿¡Como le haría eso a Conan! ¡Yo no soy así!"_

_Se escucharon risas de Aika_

"_venga, no te enojes, sabes que bromeo, pero vuelven, después de lo que paso en el hotel no sabemos si la organización hace una búsqueda"_

"_está bien"_

_Fin del flashback_

Después de dejar ese pensamiento

_Yo no soy asi… pero… realmente Conan me ama, no lo se, si es asi, tengo qwue alejarlo de mi, no quiero que Gin y Vodka le hagan daño, y mas a los que forme amistad, mi muerte será segura para todos_

Ellos seguían caminando hacia la mansión Kudo, Conan frunció el ceño

_Aun asi, debo investigar a Jodie, se siente raro estar con ella ¿Por qué me siento así? _Pensó Conan

"Shinichi" dijo Ai

"¿si?"

Ella cerró los ojos

"Gin y Vodka no son los únicos en que me persiguen"

Conan se impresiono

_Esta diciendo que… ¡hay mas sobre esa organización!_

"¿quieres decir que…?"

"si… hay mas miembros"

Conan frunció el ceño

_Esa es la razón por lo que me siento raro a Jodie, ¿ella forma parte de la organización?_

"¿Quién es la otra persona que quiere matarte?"

Ai abrazo su cuerpo, ella temblaba

"¿le tienes mas miedo a ella?"

Ella negó la cabeza

"es igual"

"¿igual?"

"Vodka no le temo tanto pero… Gin y ella son las personas que me hacen sentir mas miedo"

_¿Ella?, entonces mi teoría puede ser cierta_

"¿Cómo se llama?"

Los labios de Ai le temblaban

"su nombre clave es… Vermouth"

Conan frunció el ceño

"Ai, no te preocupes, yo te protegeré" dijo abrazándola

Ai se sintio segura, no quería dejarlo de abrazar, pero tenía que hacerlo, ella dejo de abrazarlo pero tenía una sonrisa

"muchas gracias"

El sonrió y fueron directamente a la mansión Kudo

_En otro lugar_

Gin y Vodka estaban parados viendo el lugar de Tokyo

"solo había un helicóptero policial" dijo Vodka "ellos vinieron después de recibir un reporte acerca de los ladrones del edificio"

"solo fueron habladurías después de todo"

"si, regrese a buscar en el hotel después de eso, pero esa mujer ya había desaparecido, por supuesto… tampoco se acerca de ese helicóptero, y encima de eso, ¿Quién era ese chico… con el que nos topamos 2 veces?

Gin empezó a pensar

"detective…"

Después recordó cómo fue que ataco a Shinichi y lo encogió

"no puede ser…, Vodka, dejaremos un momento la caza de Sherry, tengo cosas que hacer"

"¿Quién se encargara?"

"será su primer trabajo aquí en Japon, que lo haga Vermouth"

Vodka sonrio

"entiendo"

_No esoy seguro si ese detective, tendre que seguir investigando _pensó Gin

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**


	22. La verdad en un mensaje

**EL AMOR DE UNA FAN**

**CAPITULO 22: LA VERDAD EN UN MENSAJE**

Comenzó otra mañana en Tokyo, en una habitación, Conan y Ai seguían dormidos, después, Conan se despertó primero, el vio a Ai, ella seguía dormida con una sonrisa, Conan sonrió

"ella se ve hermosa cuando sonríe"

Pero después se desvaneció su sonrisa

_No estoy seguro que fue lo que paso a media noche, solo oí pasos y un ruido metálico, espero que sea mi imaginación, será mejor inspeccionar la casa _pensó Conan

Conan se levanto sin despertar a Ai y verifico cada parte de la casa si encuentra rasguños u otra cosa que podría causar un choque de metal, pero no encontró nada, Conan solo tomo un suspiro

_Solo fue mi imaginación_

Después de eso, tomo una ducha rápida y salió de la mansión Kudo

_En la calle_

Conan seguía caminando tranquilamente

_Debo hablar con Ran, Jodie es maestra de Teitan alto, Ran debe conocerla muy bien, además en donde vive, con eso, podre saber si Jodie es Vermouth_

Después rugió su estomago

"parece que la información no es lo único"

Conan intento mantener el hambre y camino directo a la agencia

_Agencia del detective Mouri_

Conan llego a la entrada, toco la puerta y fue recibido a Kogoro aun con una muleta después del accidente, pero, el esta borracho

"¡oye! ¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí!"

Conan frunció el ceño

_Sigue de gruñón como siempre_

"¡papá! ¿a quién le gritas?" es la voz de Ran

Ran vio la entrada de la agencia y vio a Conan

"¡oh! Conan ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"vine de visita"

"ya veo, pasa"

Conan pasó con una sonrisa, pero después frunció el ceño a Kogoro

_Creo que fue una gran idea, en irme de aquí, no se por cuánto tiempo soportare al estar con gritos, golpes de cabeza y el olor de la cerveza_

Conan se sentó en el comedor, Ran le dio comida, Conan comió tranquilo, lo único para quitar su hambre, Ran solo sonrió

"no estás aquí de visita ¿verdad?"

Conan casi se ahogaba con la comida al oír lo que dijo Ran

_Dio en el clavo_

Ran se rio

"lo tomare como un si… creo que se porque bienes a aquí Conan

"y ¿Cuál es Ran?"

"te gusta Ai ¿no?"

Conan se ruborizo

_De nuevo dio en el clavo_

Ran sonrio

"tu rubor lo tomare como un si, asi que vienes a aquí para cómo llamar su atención ¿no?"

"esto… bueno…"

"te explicare Conan, pero dime, que hicieron ustedes dos cuando desaparecieron"

"fuimos a la casa de Hakase para jugar un momento"

"ya veo"

"después Ai se le olvido algo en el hotel y fuimos de nuevo"

"¿ustedes solos?"

Conan asistió

"¿saben lo que es peligroso ir solos en medio de la noche?" dijo Ran en un tono furioso

"tranquila Ran" dijo Conan agitando los brazos "yo estaba protegiendo a Ai…"

"así que ahora la llamas Ai, y la estabas protegiendo, bien hecho Conan"

"jeje"

"y ¿bien? ¿Por qué no estabas con ella?"

"bueno… espero que no te enojes, cuando Ai encontró lo que buscaba, me encontré a Shinichi, decidí ayudarlo, le dije a Ai que fuera con Shiho y bueno, se me ocurrió una idea de escapar antes de que la granada explotara-"

"¿¡había una granada!"

"si, después de salir, vi a Shiho corriendo hacia Shinichi, después vi a Shinichi que se sentía mal, Shiho me dijo sobre un veneno, después me dijo gracias y se fueron del hotel"

"ya veo"

"desde ahí… bueno…"

"¿Qué sucedió entre ustedes dos? No me digas que ya se dieron un beso"

"¿¡que! ¡no!... no le di un beso… yo… la invite al Tropical Land… después la invite a cenar a un restaurante"

Ran hizo una pequeña risita

"bien Conan, has progresado muy bien, te dire un consejo"

"¿Cuál es?"

"si realmente amas a Ai, si ella es tu verdadero amor, nunca te enamores de otra mujer, no seria justo que dejes a otra persona como si fuera un juguete"

Conan sonrió

"no amare otra mujer, Ai estará en mi corazón"

Ran sonrio

"me alegro de que tienes una promesa"

Conan asistió

"pero… esa tampoco es la razón en que vengo"

Ran puso su cara en confusión

"entonces ¿a qué has has venido?"

"¿conoces muy bien a tu maestra Ran? Jodie"

" em si, pero no se en donde vive, ese es un gran problema para mi"

"y Sonoko ¿lo sabe?"

"parece que tampoco"

"entiendo"

"¿Por qué te interesa tanto?"

Conan frunció el ceño

_Tengo que decirlo… pero de una forma diferente_

"en el hotel… pude oir que a Shiho le atacaron"

"si, yo la salve"

"si, también oí sobre unos sujetos que intentan asesinarla, una recompensa"

"¿caza recompensas?

"al parecer, solo eh oído tres de ellos, no estoy seguro si son demasiados o solo tres, dos son hombres, y una es mujer, solo saben como son los dos hombres, pero la mujer no… es por eso que, yo quiero ayudar a Shinichi y Shiho en esto, solo investigando, ayudándolos a saber quién es el aspecto de esa mujer, mis primeras sospechas son Jodie, sospecho que ella puede que sepa de Shinichi y tu eres la mejor amiga de Shinichi, puede que ella busca una forma en que puede que derrote a Shinichi"

"entiendo"

"aun asi, gracias por ayudarme y por el consejo Ran"

Después empezó a levantarse

"Conan…"

"¿sí?" dijo Conan volteando hacia a ella

"muchas gracias por intentar protegerme, te dire algo, la maestra Jodie a veces se interesa en lo nuestro, ya que ella viene de America, además, quiero que le des un mensaje a Shinichi, si es que lo vez, dile… que lo quiero como un hermano, que parece una gran pareja cuando esta con Shiho, por favor dile"

"si, se lo diré Ran"

Ran sonrió

"gracias, Conan"

Conan sonrió y salió de la agencia

_A decir verdad… ya eh recibido el mensaje_

Después cerró la puerta

Estar caminando, Conan envió un mensaje a Ran diciendo

_Hola Ran  
ha pasado un día y quieres hablarme, jeje, venga es broma, eh recibido el mensaje de Conan, ahora sabes porque tuve que regresar a América, si te preguntas como es que me contacta, fue por lo que intenta ayudarme, el tiene el número telefónico de Shiho, te quiero como una hermana Ran, por eso quiero protegerte, no quiero que te relaciones con esos tipos, puede que maten a mis seres queridos para poder derrotarme, tu y Shiho son mis únicos seres queridos, aquí lo admito Ran, me enamore de Shiho, desde que empezamos a trabajar en estos casos, me sentí tranquilo, me sentí feliz, al estar con ella, Ran, espero que encuentres a alguien, espero que termine este caso lo mas rápido posible, así, regresare a mi hogar… junto con Shiho, yo… quiero que ella este en Japon, no puedo vivir sin ella, bueno, será mejor de terminar de hablar, o se me acabara el saldo de mi teléfono, que tengas suerte Ran_

Ran resivio el mensaje y empezó a sonreir

"te esperare... Shinichi"

Mientras caminaba Conan el también sonreía

"nos veremos luego… Ran"

El siguió caminado para terminar su objetivo

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**


	23. Agente

**EL AMOR DE UNA FAN**

**CAPITULO 23: AGENTE**

Después de que Conan dejo la agencia, se dirigió a la sala de videojuegos, empezó a inspeccionar pero no había nada, Conan frunció el ceño

_No esta donde fui antes ¿Dónde será? _Pensó Conan

Conan empezó a investigar mas, llego en uno de América

_Ella debe estar ahí_

Conan empezó a examinar, pero no encontraba nada, Conan suspiro de derrota

_No está aquí_

Conan intento retirarse pero choco con una persona, un niño de 10 años, al chocar, los boletos que gano, salieron volando y ocultos bajo las maquinas, salvo 3, el quería un juego que valia 20 boletos, pero ahora que tiene 3 solo le alcanza para un chicle, el niño su cara se vio como si perdió algo valioso, después su cara se puso furioso y miro a Conan, le agarro le la camisa

"¡Maldito mocoso!" dijo el niño en un tono furioso

"¿¡a quien le llamas mocoso, enano!" dijo Conan olvidando que es un niño

El niño frunció el ceño y le dio un golpe en la cara, Conan cayo, aun adolorido, sus gafas seguían intactas, Conan frunció el ceño y le dio un golpe en el estomago y una en la cara, el niño le dolía pero su ira incrementaba, esa vez lo golpeo sin piedad, Conan le sangraba, se sentía que iba estar desmayado

"esto te enseñara no meterte conmigo"

Ya está a punto de darle el golpe, Conan espero el último golpe pero, el niño fue detenido por unb brazo de una mujer

"¡suéltame vieja!"

"¿¡a quien le dices vieja! Respeta a tus mayores niño"

El niño iba darle un golpe pero fue detenida por otra señora

"¿¡qué estás haciendo!"

"¡mamá! Yo este…"

"estas castigado, ahora, vámonos"

"pero mamá-"

"vámonos"

El niño bajo su cabeza

"está bien"

Y se fue de la sala de juegos, la primera señora llevo a Conan

_Apartamento desconocido_

Conan despertó en una cama, tenía unas vendas nuevas en unas partes de su cuerpo

_¿Dónde estoy?_

Conan vio toda la habitación, intento pararse pero le dolia el cuerpo

"no intentes levantarte, te harás mas daño" dijo una voz femenina

Conan empezó a ver y entro una mujer de pelo corto color rubio, llevaba unos lentes, sus ojos color azul, Conan la reconoció enseguida

"¿señora Jodie?"

"sí, soy yo, ¿en qué pleitos te metes niño?"

Conan frunció el ceño y a la vez sonrió

_Como ella dice, mi estado está fatal, pero es una ventaja de poder bajarle la guardia, ella aun no sabe mis armas que tengo _

"¿Quién eres realmente?" dijo Conan en un tono de 17 años

Jodie se impresiono de su tono, después sonrió

"dime tu ¿Quién eres? No actuaste como un niño en esa pelea y además me hablas de ese tono"

"lo diré si tú me dices"

"te puedo ayudar"

"¿en qué? ¿Asesinándome?"

"¿asesinándote? Un agente no asesina"

"¿agente?"

"no tengo nombre clave, ahora dime ¿Quién eres?"

Conan frunció el ceño

_Debo confiar en ella. Tengo que hacerlo_

"mi nombre clave es Edogawa Conan, mi nombre real es… Kudo Shinichi"

"¿el detective que desapareció?"

Conan frunció el ceño

_No es de la organización, si no, se hubiera impresionado y me asesinarían_

"¿Quién eres?"

"lo siento, lo siento, mi nombre es Sintemillon Jodie"

"¿eh?"

"¿Qué? ¿Acaso no me recuerdas?"

"pe-pero…"

"¿Qué?"

"bueno… creo que fue una equivocación mía"

"¿de qué hablas?"

"pensé que eras parte de una organización"

Jodie frunció el ceño

"¿una organización…? ¿Quién es?"

"lo siento pero no puedo decirl-"

"¡DIMELO! ¿¡QUIEN ESA MALDITA ORGANIZACIÓN! ¡ES UNA ORGANIZACIÓN VESTIDA DE NEGRO ¿CIERTO?"

Conan frunció el ceño

"¿Cómo es que lo sabes?"

"¡ENTONCES ES VERDAD! ¡TE DIGO ALGO! ¡ALE-"

Jodie no pudo terminar ya que Conan le disparo un dardo tranquilizante, esto hizo que cayera dormida

"perdona Jodie, pero será mejor que te quedes dormida, no quiero que sepas de mi identidad verdadera, pero yo si lo sabré"

Coan empezó a inspeccionar toda la casa, es lo mismo que una persona normal, pero después debajo de las almohadas del sofá, hasta el fondo, se encontró una llave, Conan la agarro y empezó a buscar todo el lugar, vio el botiquín del baño, la abrió y se impresiono, tenia varas fotos de él, en su forma original y en pequeño, tampoco no era el único, también Ai y Aika están en las fotos, Conan frunció el ceño apretando la mandíbula con sus dientes

_¿Quién rayos eres?_

Después vio una caja negra, el la agarro y vio que tiene candado, uso la llave y abrió la cerradura, quita la cerradura y vio la caja, había una pistola, una libreta y una placa, Conan vio la placa y se impresiono que Jodie es del FBI

_Bueno, al menos no es Vermouth_

Abrió la libreta, y al parecer mostraba sus informes

_Día 1 en Tokyo_

_Este es mi primer informe que hago en Tokyo, vaya es una ciudad grande y tiene mucha variedad que America, algunos de mis compañeros están aquí, James, ah, ese viejo es un buen agente, me recuerda a una película de Amercia llamada "Agente 007" el agente James Bond, el nombre casi se parece mucho, ya que el es James Black, pero bueno, el otro agente es Akai Shuuichi, un gran compañero y sabe cómo resolver y al estar a salvo en una situación peligrosa, bueno, al parecer mi venganza sigue, después que esa mujer mato a mi padre, no se su nombre pero si su nombre en clave, su nombre es Vermouth, pagara por lo que ha hecho, tuve lo suficiente para investigarla, un miembro de una organización, parece que visten de negro, seguiré investigando_

Termino de leer, siguió con los demás días, hasta que uno lo impresiono

_Día 20 en Tokyo_

_Me va bien en mi trabajo como profesora de ingles en Teitan Alto, atraigo muchos jóvenes, venga, bueno, olvidamos eso, dos de mis alumnas hablan conmigo, repetiré el nombre, Ran Mouri y Sonoko Suzuki, hoy fui a otros juegos Japoneses, me encontré a Mouri y Suzuki, al parecer llevaban dos niños, el niño tenía lentes, al parecer muy cerca de la niña, me dijeron que se llaman Edogawa Conan y Haibara Ai, el nombre del chico es raro, el apellido de ese chico me recuerda al autor Rampo Edogawa, y Conan en otro autor llamado Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, ¿viene de Rampo? No se parece mucho, pero ¿a quién engaño? Como un niño será el hijo de Rampo, puede que sea su tío, su abuelo, no lo se, pero bueno, ahora ha pasado unos días desde que Shuu está lleno de odio, desde que recibió un mensaje de Miyano de que probablemente muera lo que hara, que si aun sigue viva recibirá un mensaje de nuevo, Shuu espero mucho en recibir el mensaje, pero no recibió nada, está muerta, desde ahí la actitud de Shuu cambio mucho, pobre, el en verdad se enamoro de Miyano, solo se que fingió ser su novia para poder investigar mas sobre la organización, ¡también que pudo entrar! su nombre clave eran Rye pero gracias a otro agente no pudo logar conseguir su objetivo, Miyano descubrió de que jamás la amo, ella no sabia que hacer, podre Shuu, espero que este bien Miyano en donde esta ahora_

Conan se impresiono al leerlo

_A-Akemi tuvo un novio… espera… no fue cuando la rescate antes de su muerte, bueno, Jodie tiene contarme mas, ya que ella forma parte de la investigación de la organización, debe saber mis avances_

Despues se paro y se dirigió al cuarto

_20 minutos después_

Conan seguía sentando en la cama esperando, después Jodie despertó

"¿Qué…? ¿Qué me paso?"

"te dispare"

"¿¡QUE!" entonces Jodie empezó a revisarse todo su cuerpo si encuentra algo, Conan solo rio

"no me refiero a una bala, me refiero a uno de mis armas secretas"

"¿armas secretas?"

"sin ellas, podría estar en peligro, tiene sus desventajas ser un niño ¿sabes?"

"entiendo"

"bien, te contare todo lo que pude averiguar sobre la organización"

Jodie se impresiono

"no necesito tu investigación, yo ya lo sé, mientras dormías me tome la libertad de investigarte"

Jodie bajo la cabeza

"bueno te contare todo, lo único que se es que pude conocer algunos miembros de la organización"

"¿Quiénes?"

"el primero es Gin"

"¿Gin? El nombre me recuerda algo"

"en lo que iba investigar Rye o mejor dicho Akai Shuuichi"

Jodie asistió con la cabeza

"bueno el segundo es Vodka, el tercero es Pisco, pero fue asesinado por Gin, mientras intentaba matar a una persona pero fue descubierto ahora el ya no existe, la ultima persona pero que jamás me enfrentado"

"espera, te enfrentaste a esos miembros"

"si, dos veces con Gin y Vodka, Pisco solo fue una vez"

"entiendo"

"también hay otra persona, llamada Sherry"

"¿Sherry?"

Conan sonrio

"es raro enamorarse del enemigo desde el principio"

"¿te lo enfretntaste?"

"no… nosotros nunca batallamos, al parecer me enamore de ella"

"será mejor olvidarla, puede que te traicione"

"ella no es así, porque ella traiciono a la organización, ella es mi compañera en este caso, al igual que me paso, está en el cuerpo de una niña"

"entiendo, pero ¿Cómo que volvieron a un cuerpo de un niño?"

"al parecer fui el primero en probar el experimento de Sherry, llamado APTX 4869, ellos pensaban que iba morir pero no, ya que la píldora no esta acabada volvi a ser un niño, ella hizo lo mismo"

"¿Cómo se llama?"

"su nombre clave es Haibara Ai, su nombre real es Miyano Shiho"

"¿un Miyano?"

"si"

"siento mal por ella, después de que le paso a su hermana"

"eso no es un problema, Akemi sigue viva"

"parece que no viste lo que sucedió ¿verdad?"

Conan sonrio

"planeados todo, hizo una nota falsa en que ella murió, la salve antes de que la mataran"

"entonces ¿Por qué no envio el mensaje?"

"¿mensaje?... a eso, al parecer seguía dolida, pero parece una oportunidad para ella para saber que realmente la ama, pero no me dijo nada sobre Akai"

"bueno, hay que decirle a Shuu y a Miyano que aun lo ama"

"no… eso no demostrara de que Akai en verdad lo ama, ella debe saberlo en como actúa Akai"

"bueno ¿y qué hay de Shuu?

"si el lo sabe, ira por ella, eso pondrá mas triste a Akemi, con solo verlo, ella necesita saber en verdad que Akai si está enamorado de ella"

"entiendo"

"bueno, ¿trabajas con el FBI?"

"si, decidí hacer la investigación de la organización hace unos días"

"entiendo, bueno me tengo que ir, gracias por cuidarme"

"de nada"

Conan salió del apartamento, mientras Jodie empezó a descansar

"bueno, tengo mas fuerza para poder derrotar a la organización"

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**


	24. Los momentos

**EL AMOR DE UNA FAN**

**CAPITULO 24: LOS MOMENTOS**

Conan seguía caminando mirando todo el lugar, recordando lo que sucedió antes

_Asi que la FBI me ayudara en esta investigación… ¿en verdad la organización es muy buscada?_ Pensó Conan

Accidentalmente choco con un hombre, parece casi de tercera edad, por el cabello pero su cuerpo no lo demuestra, el sujeto llevaba lentes y un bigote de color blanco

"perdón" dijo Conan

"no te preocupes, no sabía donde andabas" dijo el sujeto

El señor le intento ayudar a Conan levantarse

"gracias"

"no hay problema"

Conan se fue aun pensando, después sonó el teléfono del sujeto, el contesto

"¿hola?... a eres tú, ¿Qué sucede?... ¿Qué?... ¿estás segura de eso?... pero es imposible… ¿el ya lo sabe?... ¿Quién mas sabe sobre ese tema?... ya veo… es un niño ¿cierto?... lleva lentes… ok entiendo, adiós"

El colgó

"¿Quién será ese niño?"

Empezó a pensar hasta que le vino un flashback de Conan, el se sorprendió

"¿¡como fui tan estúpido! ¡Paso en frente mío! ¿Dónde estará? ¿Dónde?"

Mientras Conan seguía caminando encontró una biblioteca, entro en ella y fue a la sección de misterios, hasta que encontró uno, el empezó a sonreí como si un niño tuviera un juguete nuevo

"¡qué bien! ¡Por fin lo encontré! Me lo recomendaron, aun que no sea de Sherlock Holmes"

El libro es "Los hombres que no amaban a las mujeres" (este libro no fue creado por mí, si no de Stieg Larsson, además, no es un libro de romance o algo así, es un libro de misterio y crimen… eso creo, pero lo del misterio si es) leyó la parte de atrás para saber de que se tratara, lo único que pudo entender fue de una chica llamada Harriet Vanger desapareció hace treinta y seis años, no se sabe lo que le sucedió, ningún rastro dejo, no se sabe si escapo, fue asesinada o secuestrada, pero su tío llamado Henrik intenta investigar a lo que le sucedió a Harriet hasta su muerte, un sujeto llamado Mikael Blomkvist, un periodista, ayuda en el caso de la desaparición de Harriet, asi que el también pido ayuda para resolver el caso que es una investigadora privada llamada Lisbeth Salander, Conan frunció el ceño

"el caso… es casi como que relata mi vida, desde que Shinichi Kudo desapareció… parece que es Harriet Vanger, la que investiga mi desaparición es Ran… como Henrik pero… casi no encaja, ¿Quién interpretara a Blomkvist y Salander?... espera… puede que sea algo loco pero… parece que Mikael también se parece a mí, ayudando a quien es la persona que me encogió… Salander puede ser… Ai… ya que ella es mi compañera en esto (aun no eh terminado el libro así que no estoy seguro si Blomkvist y Salander son compañeros)… vaya locura"

"¿así que tú estabas aquí?" dijo una voz

Conan volteo y vio a Ai

"Ai… ¿Qué sucede?"

Ai tomo un suspiro

"jamás me asustes cuando tu no estas"

"perdón, tenía que salir por este libro"

Le enseño el libro, Ai lo agarro y empezó a verlo

"¿no es de Sherlock Holmes? Pensé que solo te gustaban los libros de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle o de Rampo Edogawa"

"jejeje, si yo también lo pensé… espera ¿Cómo sabes que me gusta los libros de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y de Rampo Edogawa?"

Ai puso una cara de sorprendida

_Maldita sea, ¿Por qué dije eso? Ya que pedí a alguien que investigara a Shinichi y se sobre sus libros y autores favoritos _pensó Ai

"bueno… esto…"

_Piensa Ai, piensa_

"en… donde lees, la biblioteca de tu casa"

"¿eh?"

"si, a veces que visito ahí para relajarme un rato, veo los autores de los libros y veo que la mayoría es de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle o Rampo Edogawa

"o ya veo"

"perdón si te sorprendí"

"no te preocupes"

Después de que salieron vieron a los Shounen Tantei, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko y Genta seguían sus vidas normales, Conan y Ai sonrieron, Ayumi vio a Conan, ella se sorprendió

"¡Conan!" grito Ayumi

Mitsuhiko y Genta voltearon a la dirección en la que veía Ayumi y vieron a Conan y Ai

"¡hola chicos!" grito Conan

Ayumi, Mitsuhiko y Genta corrieron hacia Conan y Ai

"¿quieren ir al cine?" dijo Ayumi

"¿eh?"

"al cine, vengan, vamos a divertirnos"

"eh… ok" dijeron Conan y Ai impactados

Ambos sonrieron y fueron hacia al cine, Conan y Ai seguían impresionados

_Ellos siguen impresionándome, después de que ya no formamos parte de los Shounen Tantei, siguen siendo buenos con nosotros y además… ¿de dónde consiguieron el dinero? _Pensó Conan y Ai

Ellos siguieron caminando hacia el cine, despues ellos supieron vieron que ellos van a ver varias películas de Gomera

"jeje" dijeron Conan y Ai

_Debí saber de que verían ese tipo de películas, bueno nos espera un gran día_

Entraron en la primera vez, entonces empezó la película, primero la presentación y despues el titulo, Conan sonrio un poco

_Aun recuerdo cuando estaba aun con ellos y resolviendo casos, y terminábamos viendo una película de Gomera_ pensó Conan

La película mostro una escena en que Gomera esta tirado y una hada se acerca a Gomera

"**¡Gomera! ¡Gomera, por favor! Ayúdanos con tus últimas fuerzas" **dijo el hada de la película

"es siempre "ultimo" esto, "ultimo" aquello, desde que estábamos con los Shounen Tantei, esta serie de películas realmente pueden prolongarse"

"si, la última vez que recuerdo que la última película fue "adiós Gomera" , y la anterior fue "Gomera para siempre" , oh bueno, está bien siempre que los niños les siga gustando ¿verdad?" dijo Conan volteando hacia Ayumi, Mitsuhiko y Genta, despues salió una escena en que las heridas de Gomera son graves y sale un liquido verde de su cuerpo

"eso no está bien…" dijo Genta

Ayumi se tapo los ojos

"¡los órganos internos de Gomera!" dijo Mitsuhiko

Conan seguía normal casi formando una sonrisa

"los efectos especiales que hicieron, en realidad, no está mal…"

Ai vio la escena y le recordó algo

_Flashback alternativo_

_Akemi, Shinichi, Elena y Atsushi (Elena y Atsushi son los padres de Shiho y Akemi) ambos tirados, cubiertos de sangre, Conan solo podía moverse_

"_Shiho… corre"_

_Después una bala atravesó su cabeza matándolo_

_Fin del flashback alternativo_

Ai cerró los ojos

"_¡no quiero eso! ¡Quiero este mundo! ¡Junto con mi hermana y Shinichi! _Pensó Ai

Después Ai agarro el brazo de Conan muy fuerte, Conan volteo y vio la cara de Ai

"oye Ai, no te preocupes, son solo los efectos especiales…"

Después dos manos agarraron el otro brazo de Conan y resulto que es Ayumi, Conan se sorprendió al ver que no podía ser liberado por ellas

_1 hora con 50 minutos_

Después salieron de la sala y esperaron la otra película

"oye Ai"

"¿sí?"

"¿Por qué me agarraste el brazo cuando vimos la función?"

Ai se ruborizo

"esto… bueno, me hizo recordar una pesadilla, perdón si te agarre el brazo"

"no te preocupes, solo fue una duda no una acusación" dijo con una sonrisa

Ai sonrió y después de esperar otra vez a la sala del cine

_2 horas con 40 minutos_

Solo quedaba una película en ver, Conan y Ai ya se empezaban aburrir, después de unos minutos comenzó la otra función, Mitsuhiko y Genta aun seguían disfrutando al igual que Ayumi, Conan tenía que aguantarlo y Ai ya esta apunto de dormir, mientras avanzaba la película, Ayumi quedo dormida y recargada en el hombro derecho de Conan, Conan sonrió

_Lo sabía, un niño no puede soportar viendo una película por más tiempo_

Después sintió otro peso en su hombro izquierdo, Conan volteo y vio a Ai durmiendo en su hombro izquierdo, el sonrió

_Ella se ve hermosa cuando duerme _pensó Conan

Conan empezó acariciarle la cabeza, Ai sonrió

"Shinichi…" dijo en un susurro

Conan sonrio, el se acerco a su oreja y le susurro

"I love you Ai"

Y le dio un beso en la mejilla, en la cara de Ai seguía sonriendo y con un pequeño rubor en su cara

_1 hora con 50 minutos despues_

Ya casi es la apuesta de sol, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko y Genta se fueron a sus casas, Conan y Ai se dirigían también a su casa, pero ya casi llegando se encontraron con Hakase

"Shinichi, Shiho" dijo Hakase

"¿Qué sucede Hakase?" dijeron Conan y Ai

"invite a los niños que si querían ir a las montañas, ya sabes para que se diviertan un momento y me preguntaba si querían ir ustedes"

Conan se quedaron en silencio

_Siempre eh visto la nieve pero para entretenerme un rato no me pasara nada malo _pensó Conan

_Paso mucho tiempo que no veía la nieve, quisiera volver a verla _pensó Ai

"bien iremos"

"está bien, nos veremos mañana" Hakase siguió su camino

Antes Conan frunció el ceño

"espero que no vaya a comer carne Hakase" dijo Conan en un tono serio

Hakase se detuvo y volteo rascándose la cabeza

"eh… no"

"eso espero, por qué ya sabe si no mantiene su dieta y puede morir sin que lo nota en una forma rápida o lenta"

Hakase le llego miedo en su cara

_¿Por qué siempre me tortura con lo de la muerte? _Pensó Hakase

"si ya lo se"

"bien, nos vemos"

Hakase siguió su camino decidiendo en que va a comer que no contenga carne, Ai no sabía lo que sucedió pero mejor lo diría para otro día, aun seguía pensando en su sueño, ella se ruborizo al pensarlo ya que ese sueño mostro lo que realmente quería, llegaron a su casa y esperaron para el siguiente día

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

Lamento si tarde en subir capítulos de la historia, es que ya va ser mis exámenes para este ciclo escolar y terminarlo (por fin un descanso en las vacaciones), les daré una noticia sobre esta historia, al parecer mientras avanza el anime de Detective Conan, uno de sus nuevos episodios pueden estar aquí como el 616 o 617 (creo que son esos capitulos) así que podrá aumentar esta historia de lo que eh pensado, ya veré en como lo terminare y ya sabrán el siguiente capítulo ¿no? Bueno aún falta mucho para terminar esta historia, así que disfrutan tanto esta historia que parece que será la más larga que eh hecho en todas mis historias que escribí de Detective Conan, comenten


	25. Atrapados en el autobus parte 1

**EL AMOR DE UNA FAN  
****ファンの愛**

**CAPITULO 25: ATRAPADOS EN EL AUTOBUS PARTE 1: REHENES  
**

Conan y Ai invitaron a Aika y esta vez sí pudo asistir, empezó la noche, Aika fue a su habitación, Conan y Ai a la suya

_En otro lugar de Beika_

Estaba de noche, había un bar, tocaba una banda en un tono tranquilo, la canción casi parecía como en 1970 o 1960

"¿has visto?, el cliente se ha marchado con cara de alegría" dijo una voz conocida… Vodka "no sabe que esta noche ha tomado su última copa" se rio "¿verdad hermano?"

Gin estaba enfrente de Vodka, Gin no parecía poner atención y veía una dirección

"¿hermano?" Vodka volteo donde el veía y sonrió "oh, y ahora sale aquella diosa de la canción"

Se mostro en el escenario a la esquina, una mujer de vestido rosa, piel algo muy morena y rubia

"cada vez que oigo a esa mujer cantar se me pone la piel de gallina, y además, es una mujer muy bonita, es el tipo de mujer que te gusta"

Después llego un mesero y dejo dos bebidas

"dos martinis secos" dijo el mesero "invita nuestra cantante"

Vodka sonrio

"vaya, es muy amable de su parte"

Ya iba tomarlo pero Gin puso su cigarro en la copa de Vodka, Vodka hizo un gesto de lo que pasaba

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" dijo Gin

Mesero hizo un gesto de duda

"te he preguntado…" Gin le agarro del cabello y lo puso en la mesa "¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?"

Después agarro como tipo destapador de vino (creo) y le enterró en la cabeza del mesero, pero, la cara se desprendió, como si fuera un globo

"Vermouth"

"jaja! Oh! I'm just kidding, era broma, era broma, no hace falta que te enfades, hombre" dijo Vermouth

Gin se sento, Vodka se impresiono y vio su Martini de descepcion

"solo he venido a molestar a dos hombres que se quedan admirados con aquella cantante" entonces se recogió el pelo e intento hacerse una cola de caballo (para quienes no lo conocen es lo que usan las mujeres en la parte de atrás y se les recoge el cabello largo o corto, lo pude saber por una serie)

"si pero ¿estás segura que es una buena idea? Tu eres actriz famosa y si nos ven contigo…" dijo Vodka

"no pasara nada, tranquilo, el resto de los clientes están absortos con aquella diosa de la canción"

"Por cierto… ¿ya has encontrado lo que buscabas?" dijo Gin

"bien, pues no he encontrado "exactamente" lo que buscaba"

"¿"exactamente"? haber si nos dices de una vez a dónde vas y que haces"

"es inútil pedírselo, no es ninguna novedad que se lo calle, esta mujer nunca revela sus secretos"

"oh, es verdad, "a secret makes a women, women", una mujer es solo una mujer solo es una mujer cuando tiene un secreto que esconder"

Vodka tenía la boca media abierta, Gin fumaba otro cigarro

"me harás vomitar"

Después Vermouth agarro el hombro de Gin

"Por cierto, no hablemos de mi, ¿ya has encontrado a la chica que se te escapo? (en el capítulo 11 de mi historia lo demuestra)

"no, pero no tardare en hacerlo, mi nariz detecta el olor de un traidor se esconda donde se esconda" (parece que ya lo dije pero al parecer fue por el mensaje que dijo que le podrá decir a la policía) después rio "cuando la encuentre le enseñare lo que es tener miedo de verdad… y también se lo demostrare aquel chico que va con ella"

_El siguiente dia_

Empezó el día, Conan, Ai, Aika, Hakase, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko y Genta se subieron ya al autobús rumbo a las montañas para esquiar, se escucharon dos estornudos, Hakase esta estornudando, Conan volteo hacia el asiento de Hakase

"_los pasajeros que bajen en la parada Beika que pulsen el botón de llamada, por favor" _dijo el altavoz

El autobús se detuvo y salieron varios del autobús, cuando salieron el autobús siguió su curso

"escucha Hakase ¿está seguro que puede ir a esquiar refriado como esta?" dijo Conan

"lo eh visto ver toda la noche viendo un video sobre como poder esquiar, parece que fue la causa por el resfriado" dijo Ai que esta sentada alado de Conan

"¿Qué querías que hiciese? Tengo que hacer cargo de vosotros, un adulto debe dar un buen ejemplo a los niños" dijo Hakase

"pero cuando lleguemos tendrás que quedarte tranquilo que quedarte tranquilo y ponerse descansar en al pensión" dijo Ayumi que esta alado de Hakase

"dicen que es muy importante cuidarse al principio cuidarse de un resfriado" dijo Mitsuhiko adelante del asiento de Hakase

"no tiene que hacerse el valiente y salir afuera" dijo Genta a delante de Hakase y alado de Mitsuhiko

Hakase se quedo impresionado

"vaya, parece que ahora los niños le enseñaron una lección Hakase" dijo Aika atrás de Hakase

"jeje" dijo Conan

_Anda ya, ahora no se quienes el niño y quien es el adulto_ pensó Conan

"_próxima parada, parque Beika" _dijo el altavoz

El autobús se detuvo y subieron 7 personas 5 hombres y 2 mujeres, uno de ellos es Araide, el aspecto de uno es viejo, lleva lentes y traje normal con una gorra y llevaba un audifono, el otro lleva una gorra de lana y un abrigo gris, tenía un cubre bocas, y los otros dos llevan traje de esquiar, las dos mujeres, una de ellas es Jodie, y el aspecto de la otra, su pelo es color marrón, abrigo blanco y esta comiendo un chicle, Hakase vio quien fueron los que se subió

"chicos, ahora suben más viajeros al autobús, por favor, sentaos bien"

Mitsuhiko y Genta volearon y dijeron "si"

Conan tomo un suspiro, Ai escucho el suspiro y vio a Conan

"¿sucede algo?"

"no, no pasa nada"

"¿estás seguro?"

"no te preocupes Ai… es solo que…"

Después Ai sintió un escalofrió

"¿sucede algo?"

"Shinichi, cambiemos de asiento y mantenme oculta por favor"

Conan frunció el ceño pero asistió, Ayumi vio a también a los pasajeros y saludo a uno

"doctor Araide" dijo Ayumi

"vaya, asi que ustedes también están aquí" dijo Araide

"ayer nos hicieron la revisión médica de la escuela" dijo Mitsuhiko

"si, ya lo se"

"oye ¿te ocurre algo con Araide?"

Ai asistió con la cabeza, Conan frunció el ceño

"es un nuevo mimbro que conocemos"

Ella negó con la cabeza, Conan seguía confundido

"¿ya lo conocemos?"

Ella asistió con la cabeza, Conan volteo hacia Araide

_¿Alguien de la organización que ya se? Pero ¿Quién? No veo como, si es Gin debe tener el pelo plateado y además Araide tiene el pelo revoloteado, Gin lo tiene para hacia abajo, si es Vodka, probablemente pero la cara no puede y el cuerpo no puede ser real, Pisco está muerto, Vermouth… imposible, ella es una mujer, ¿Cómo será un hombre?, entonces ¿Quién? ¿conocí alguien además de Gin, Vodka, Pisco y Vermouth?_

"¡oh! ¿Tiene una cita doctor?" dijo Genta

Araide hizo confunsio y entendió lo que dijo, el volteo hacia la persona de atrás

"¿eh? No, ella es una profesora del instituto Teitan"

"¡Hi! ¡Boys and Girls!" dijo Jodie después volteo hacia Conan "oh ¡Cool Kid! ¡Nos volvemos encontrar!"

"¿la conoces?" dijo Hakase

"eh, si… es la profesora de inglés del instituto de Ran"

"me llamo Jodie Saintemilion" se presento a los demás, tengo una cita con el doctor Araide para ir al museo de Arte de Jueno"

"no no, solo nos hemos encontrado en la parada de autobús" dijo Araide

"oh, no tienes que avergonzarte de una dama"

"pero a los dos se nos complica la vida si comienzan a circular rumores extraños por la escuela"

"oh, yes, eso sería un problema"

Ai seguía asustada y baja la cabeza para que nadie la viera la cara junto con su capucha, Conan frunció el ceño

_¿Ese miembro de la organización es peor que Pisco?_

Después el ultimo en entrar fue el sujeto de la gorra de lana, Aika al verlo se impresiono y bajo la cabeza para que no lo viera, Conan también vio lo que hizo Aika

_¿También le hace temblar a Akemi?_

"eh mirad, aun no hemos llegado a las pistas y esos dos ya van vestido con ropa de esquí" dijo Genta apuntando a los dos sujetos

"que impacientes" dijo Mitsuhiko

"entiendo perfectamente cómo deben sentirse" dijo Ayumi con una sonrisa

"si"

Estaban abriendo algo que llevaron y voltearon hacia el público y llevaban gafas de esquí, Conan medio cerro los ojos

_Por favor, pero ¿cómo se les ocurre ponerse gafas de esquí dentro del autobús? Eh!_

Esos dos sujetos estaban buscando algo dentro de las bolsas gigantes que tienes

"¿Por qué no nos cambiamos de ropa como ellos?" dijo Genta

"¿pero qué estás diciendo? ¿no te acuerdas que enviamos nuestro equipaje antes de partir?" dijo Mistuhiko

"ah, ¡es cierto!"

"siempre se te ocurren unas ideas"

Conan frunció el ceño a esos dos hombres, después esos hombres sacaron pistolas

"quédense quietos" dijo el primer hombre del traje de esquí que su gorro de lana es rojo apuntando a todo el público "que nadie se mueva

"¿Qué es eso" dijo Hakase

Los niños se quedaron impresionados al igual que Conan, Jodie y Araide, pero después Conan frunció el ceño

_¡No! ¡Esta gente…!_

Ellos quedaron atrapados en el autobús junto con las demás personas, Ai sigue asustada, Conan tiene dos cosas que resolver, el nombre del miembro desconocido y en salir vivos de ahí

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

Bueno, como verán, cambie una cosa, es el título, decidí cambiarlo en español y en forma japonés (asi estará también en otras historias que hare pero si es en ingles no puedo) y como verán este capítulo se trata del capítulo 230 de Detective Conan, "el pasajero misterioso" no sé si habrán varias partes, como verán, el capitulo 230 esta dividió en 2 partes y apenas llevo casi un cuarto o mitad de la primera parte del capítulo, lamento si me tarde en subir capítulos, como serán vacaciones (por fin) podre tener todo el tiempo en hacer capítulos, hablando de esto, tengo otra cuenta llamada "Shun Nagato" en el sitio de la hermana de Fanfiction que es llamada Fictionpress , casi parece a Fanfiction pero lo que cambia es que puedes escribir tu propia historia, a lo que me refiero, tus propios personajes, tu propio trama, es como si crearas un nuevo tema para el mundo solo que en la pagina, cada historia no es dueño de ningún sujeto que lo creyó, como dije antes, creas el tuyo, al parecer me registre ahí para comenzar hacer mis Mangas (probablemente mi primo y yo haremos Mangas) nada mas relatare en la pagina (mi primo dibuja y yo escribo, si tenemos éxito en el manga, veremos si pasa un milagro que si quieren formarlo en Manga y ponerlo aquí y otras partes del mundo y también que probablemente pero es un 0.002% que sea verdad, si un milagro pasa probablemente pueda salir en Anime, pero creo que no ya que el pago y todo eso (no estoy seguro si quieren dinero para hacer Anime)), bueno muchas gracias por su compresión, disfruten la historia y comenten


	26. Atrapados en el autobus parte 2

**EL AMOR DE UNA FAN  
****ファンの愛**

**CAPITULO 26: ATRAPADOS EN EL AUTOBUS PARTE 2: AYUDA**

El autobús seguía parado con esos dos sujetos asaltando el autobús, todos los pasajeros y hasta el chofer quedaron en estado Shock

"así me gusta" dijo el primer asaltante de gorra roja "que cada uno se quede donde esta"

"¡eh!" dijo Conan en voz baja

_¿Qué? Secuestran el autobús _pensó Conan

"¿pero qué…?" dijo un pasajero

"¿qué?"dijo una señora

El primer asaltante dio un disparo hacia arriba

"¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"¡he dicho que se callen!" dijo el primer asaltante "¡harán todo lo que diga!"

"¡hey tu!" dijo el segundo asaltante

"¡ahh!" dijo el chofer "s-si"

"primero cerraras las puertas de adelante"

"s-si…"

Después cerró las puertas, el asaltante vio que las puertas se cerraron

"ahora, cambia el cartel destinación a "fuera de servicio""

El chofer seguía aturdido pero reacciono al ver que el segundo asaltante le apunta más cerca la pistola

"si…"

Y asi lo hizo

"ahora, haz que el autobús comience a moverse ¡pero condúcelo adentro de la ciudad!"

"si…"

Encendió el motor del autbobus

"¡Deprisa!"

Después acelero el autobús y cambio el letrero a "fuera de servicio"

"escucha, cuando nos paramos a un semáforo llama a la compañía de autobuses"

"si"

"muy bien, así me gusta" dijo el primer asaltante "ahora dadme todos sus teléfonos móviles que tengan, no intenten ocultarlo"

Se fue con los primeros pasajeros

"porque si lo haces, ya me encargare de que no vuelvan a hacer ninguna llamada"

Así fue siguiendo a los otros pasajeros dándoles los teléfonos, después el autobús se detuvo en el primer semáforo, el chofer agarro el wakie del autobús

"aquí W707…Kobayashi W707… Kobayashi"

El segundo asaltante dejo la mochila alado de la puerta

"el caso es…"

Después el segundo asaltante le quito el wakie

"¡acabamos de secuestrar el autobús!, solo exigimos una cosa, ¡queremos que liberen al prisionero Yashima Kunio inmediatamente!"

Paso el tiempo y el autobús avanzo

_Yashima Kunio… ¿será aquel Yashima Kunio? Si no me equivoco es uno de los miembros de la banda de ladrones que el mes pasado pusieron una bomba y robaron una joyería, en aquel momento solo pudo detener a Kunio Yashima, líder de la banda, pero sus tres compañeros huyeron y están libres, estoy seguro que Yashima había sido vendedor de joyas, ya lo entiendo, supongo que el resto de la banda aun deben tener las joyas en su poder y no saben que hacer…, por eso quieren liberar a su jefe, o puede ser, que el único que sepan donde están las joyas es el jefe, y ahora quieren liberarlo para poder localizarlas_

"¿eh, tú! ¡dame tu móvil!" dijo el primer asaltante que llego a la parte trasera del autobús

El sujeto del gorro (primero de la línea) de lana levanto la vista y vio al asaltante

"oh, perdone" después tosió "no tengo un teléfono móvil"

"tch, está bien, eh, el viejo de alado ¿Qué es eso que tienes en la oreja?"

"¡es un audífono! De joven tuve una infección de orejas y ahora…" dijo el viejo (segundo en la línea)

"tch"

Una señora masticaba chicle y hacer un ruidito (tercera en la fila)

"¡eh, tú! ¡para de hacer ese ruido!"

"no puedo evitarlo, estoy masticando chicle" dijo en un tono tranquilo "además ¿Por qué haces todo esto? Si los van a atrapar de todas formas…"

Disparo el primer asaltante, Conan se sorprendió y vio hacia atrás, la señora quedo paralizada y vio que la bala atravesó el sillón, casi cerca de su brazo

"entiendo… no diré nada más" dijo en un tono asustada

"bien, tendrías que haber estado callada desde el principio"

Siguió caminando, Jodie cambio de posición en sus piernas, cuando el asaltante camino, choco con el pie de Jodie y cayo, todos quedaron impresionados, incluso Conan

"oye ¿estás bien?" dijo el segundo asaltante

"eh… si" después volteo hacia Jodie "¡cómo te atreves!"

"J-Jodie" dijo Araide

"¿oh? ¿eh?" empezó a voltear a todas partes y luego al asaltante "oh! Sorry! (¡oh! ¡perdon!)" después se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió al asaltante "oh my god! What have I done? Are you allright? I didn't mean that, I always make a blunder and gets clumsy. Are you… (¡O dios mio! ¿qué he hecho? ¿está bien? Yo no quise hacerlo eso a usted, siempre hago un error y soy torpe, ¿esta…?)

"ya está bien… siéntate en tu asiento"

Jodie obedeció y se sento, despues volteo hacia el asiento de atrás y le guiño el ojo a Conan

"It's very very exciting! (¡es muy, muy emocionante!)" dijo en voz baja

_Je, oye, oye, ¿estás segura de lo que haces Jodie?_

Paso el tiempo y el autobús seguía avanzando

_Ya lo tengo, cuando miren hacia otro lado… utilizare el móvil de miniatura para llamarle al Inspector Megure y explicarle la situación del autobús_

Conan, saco el móvil y empezó a marcar, después se detuvo y vio a hacia arriba y es el primer asaltante viéndolo

"¿Qué estas haciendo?"

Despues agarro a Conan del cuello haciendo que el móvil cayera, Ai se impresiono y volteo a ver

"maldito mocoso"

Despues lo tiro

"si nos vuelves a tomar como imbéciles, las cosas no quedaran asi" ya se iba ir pero se detuvo "dame eso, ya lo guardaremos nosotros" agarro el móvil y se fue

_Maldición, me han cogido el móvil_

Conan se levanto y se fue a su asiento

"Conan ¿estás bien?" dijo Ai

El asistió y volteo hacia los secuestradores

_Pero es extraño, el asaltante no ha podido verme, el asiento me tapa y no podía verme… A no ser… _

Después volteo hacia atrás

_¡que tengan un cómplice!, Solo uno de esos tres podía ver lo que hacía ¿pero cómo se lo ha podido comunicar? ¿cómo les ha podido que donde estaba yo y que estaba haciendo algo sospechoso? ¿Cómo ha podido si nadie se ha dado cuenta?_

El autobús seguía avanzando y atrás del autobús esta un auto rojo

"¡aquí Sato!" dijo la detective Sato Miwako de 26 años "el autobús se dirige hacia Takaido, velocidad aproximada 50 kilometros por hora"

"¡aquí Takagi en la posición E!" dijo el Detective Wataru Takagi de 26 años "¿ya veo el autobús secuestrado!, los sospechosos van vestidos con ropa de esquí, las gorras y gafas de sol no nos permiten la identificación, pareces que los sospechosos van armados ¿Qué quiere que hagamos inspector?

_Compañía de autobuses_

"es posible que el autobús vuelva a pasar por esa razón ¡mantened las posiciones!" dijo Megure

"¡si!"

"maldición, si los dos sospechosos van armados no nos podemos permitir ningún error"

"Inspector" dijo el detective Nizaburo Shiratori de 26 años "ya nos han llegado las ordenes de arriba, nuestra prioridad es la seguridad de los pasajeros, el prisionero Yashima esta siendo liberado ahora mismo"

"mmmm supongo que es inevitable, parece que los sospechoso ya han disparado dos tiros del autobús, son de aquella banda y uno de ellos es experto en explosivos, es posible que también lleven una bomba, si se ponen hacer explotar bombas por la ciudad, tendremos un desastre de grandes dimensiones"

"pero inspector, están atrapados allí dentro y parece que el autobús se mueve por las calles al azar"

"no, seguramente tienen tun plan, quieren despistar a la policía con una cortina de humo, pero no lo conseguirán

_El autobús_

"jeje, parece que decidieron liberar a Yashima, muy bien, diganle a Yashima que me llamen dentro de una hora cuando lo liberen, cuando sepamos por boca de el que esta en un lugar seguro, dejaremos a ir a tres pasajeros en para empezar, que no se les ocurra hacer una tontería ¿de acuerdo?, si lo haces, lo pagaran" dijo el segundo asaltante, después apunto mas al chofer, dejo el Wakie y sigue apuntándolo

El primer asaltante puso las dos mochilas que son bolsas de esquí, en el pasillo del autobús

_Dos bolsas de esquí, una al lado de la otra ¿no será…?_

El se bajo de su asiento y se quedo agachado y empezó a ver la bolsa pero…

"¿tu otra vez?" dijo el primer asaltante "si quieres perder la vida me gustaría cumplir tu deseo…, eh ¿chico Detective

"Conan" dijeron Hakase, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko y Genta impresionados

Jodie también impresionada pero mantuvo la calma, Conan se levanto frunciendo el ceño listo para recibir la bala pero…

"¡dejalo en paz por favor!" dijo Araide crubirendo a Conan "¡solo es un niño curioso! Además, ¡ya les dijeron que harán lo que pidieron! ¿Qué no lo ven? Si hirien algún pasajero sus planes no saldrán como habrán pensado"

"¿Qué has dicho?" apunta a Araide "maldito insolente"

"¡basta!" dijo el segundo asaltante "¿si se desvía una bala y toca una de las mochilas, que pasara, eh?

"ah… eh…"

Despues se fue

"rápido, ¡volver a sus asientos ahora mismo!"

"_Si toca una de las mochilas" ya se que hay en las bolsas de esquí ¡un arsenal de bombas! Aun no se que quieren hacer esos hombres… pero ahora estoy seguro de una cosa, uno de esos tres pasajeros de atrás es de su banda y me ha delatad, he de descubrir cuál de esos tres es, o sino, no podre hacer nada_

"oye Ai, ¿me puedes ayudar en algo? ¿eh? ¡oye!... Ai"

Ai seguía asustada, regreso de nuevo en su posición

_¿Q-Que?... ¿Qué, es eso…? Es como si esta presión me estuviese apuñalando, es ella, ¡ella está en el autobús!¿es ella de la organización como pienso? ¿me ha seguido hasta aquí? ¿o es una coicindencia…? Si se da cuenta quien soy en realidad, si ella sabe que he traicionado a la organización… asesinaran a todo el mundo que ha subido conmigo al autobús, mi hermana, Hakase, los niños, ¡los matara a todos! Y… y… ¡mataran a Shinichi!... ¡por favor… por favor! ¡que no me encuetre!_

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**


	27. Atrapados en el autobús parte 3

**EL AMOR DE UNA FAN  
****ファンの愛**

**CAPITULO 27: ATRAPADOS EN EL AUTOBUS PARTE 3: MOVIMIENTOS**

El autobús seguía avanzando, Conan aun no sabía quién es la persona que lo delata, Ai seguía asustada, aun con la capucha tapando su rostro, Conan no aun estaba atento si hay alguien de la organización buscando de ella, el frunció el ceño

"no hagas una tontería, cool kid" dijo una voz

Conan volteo hacia arriba y vio que se trata de Jodie

"pronto tendremos una buena oportunidad" ella volteo hacia Ai "¡oh! ¡no hace falta que tengas miedo, niñita!, ¿caperucita roja, cómo te llamas?"

"¿eh? Esta niña…" Conan no termino, ya que Ai le agarro la mano a Conan, esto le sorprendió a Conan

"what's your name, Little red riding hood? (¿cual es tu nombre, caperucita roja?)

Conan seguía viendo la reacción de Ai

_No puedo revelar su nombre ya que puede que hay alguien de la organización aquí, tendré que decirle a Jodie pero diferente _pensó Conan

Conan hizo un gesto, como diciendo que lo que va decir no es verdad, Jodie lo capto y siguió la corriente

"es una chica que acabo de conocer en el autobús, me parece que debemos dejarla tranquila, porque se le ve muy asustada"

"¡oh! ¡perdón!"

"oigan ustedes dos" dijo el secuestrador del gorro rojo "¿Qué están haciendo ustedes?"

"maestra Jodie, no ponga nerviosos a los secuestradores" dijo Araide

"oh! Yes!" después miro hacia Conan "let's talk about it later… (vamos hablar más tarde…)

"eh, si"

Después volteo hacia Ai, ella seguía apretando su mano

_Aun que alguno de ellos estén el autobús, debo mantenerla segura y oculta de ellos, pero después me encargo de quien es, debo encontrar al tercer secuestrador_

Volteo hacia los de atrás

_Tres son sospechosos, de todos ellos, el más sospechoso es el chico que tose, ese tipo _

Vio al sujeto de gorro de lana

_Pero, en aquel momento, Hakase también tosía, el sonido cuando hacen uno y otro cuando tosen no es muy diferente, y esa mujer_

Después Vio a la mujer que masticaba chicle

_Esta masticando chicle, entonces ellos estaban junto al conductor es imposible que la hubieran escuchado, no podían escuchar el chicle desde allí, solo queda el viejo del audífono_

Conan volteo de nuevo hacia atrás y al sujeto del audífono

_Llevando un micrófono inalámbrico podía hablarles, pero ninguno de los secuestradores lleva ningún auricular, nadie de atrás podía avisarles hablando, solo podían comunicarse mirando el retrovisor…_

"¡oye viejo!" dijo el secuestrador del gorro rojo

Conan volteo y vio que el secuestrador apuntaba a Hakase

"¿se puede saber que tramas?"

"a-ah… nada… es una medicina para la tos"

_¡otra vez!_

Después volteo hacia atrás, el primero tosia, el segundo seguía normal y la tercera jugaba un poco con el chicle y despues se lo metió de nuevo en la boca

_Le han vuelto avisar, ¡maldición! ¿Cómo demonios lo hace? ¿¡cómo demonios le explica que pasa!_

Después se escucho que sonaba un teléfono, es del secuestrador del gorro azul

"oh… Yajima, esperábamos tu llamada ¿Cómo van las cosas por allí?

"_no hay ningún problema, ya he despistado la policía"_

"entonces nos encontramos en el escondite dentro de tres días" después colgó y apunto al conductor "muy bien, conductor, ve hacia la autopista"

"s-si"

Despues el autobús paso una parada y un globo se le salió volando de la niña que le sostenía y se quedo en el autobús

"cuando lleguemos en el túnel kobotoke, ve un poco más despacio"

Conan se quedo viendo el globo del autobús

"jeje, no te preocupes, liberaremos 3 rehenes como prometimos"

Conan seguía viendo el globo y se fue, el empezó a pensar, el autobús seguía conduciendo seguida por el auto de la detective Sato

"¡hey! El de las gafas y tu, el de la máscara" dijo el secuestrador del gorro rojo, que se refería a Araide y a el sujeto del gorro de lana "venid aquí"

"¿eh?"

"¿Qué demonios hacen? ¡dense prisa!" dijo el del gorro azul

"no vamos a matarlos" dijo el del gorro rojo

Ellos se levantaron, Conan frunció el ceño y sonriendo

_Ya veo, así era… ya sé quién es su cómplice… ¡y como trataran de huir de este autobús!_

Después Conan arrojo su agenda debajo del asiento de Jodie haciendo que choque en su pierna, Jodie bajo su cabeza para ver que choco y vio la agenda

_¿una agenda? _Pensó Jodie

Ella se bajo para agarrarla y la abrió para ver que decía y vio que decía:

_¿Tienes un pintalabios?_

Eso le impresiono, después guardo la agenda y saco su pintalabios, vio que están muy distraídos los secuestradores, Jodie aprovecho el momento y le lanzo el pintalabios debajo de su asiento, Conan lo agarro

_Bien _pensó Conan _ahora solo tengo que contárselo a los otros con el transmisor_

Después el miembro de la organización dijo en su mente

_Where can a lipstick bring us? __(¿que nos llevara un pintalabios?) show your magic… cool guy (muéstrame tu magia… cool guy)_

Mientras que el autobús sigue en curso, seguido por la detective Sato

"aquí Sato, estoy persiguiendo el autobús en la autopista de Chuo en dirección a Outsuki, ya casi estamos en el túnel de konotoke"

_En la estación de autobuses_

"¡continua persiguiéndolos, no los pierdas de vista!" dijo Megure

"_¡si!"_

"muy bien, ya falta poco que el autobús se quede sin gasolina, es probable que los secuestradores liberen tres viajeros, como han prometido, cuando reposten" despues se dirigió a un oficial "pide refierzos a la policía de la prefectura de Yamanashi y haz que pongan agentes en todos los parkings de las áreas donde el autobús podría parar"

"¡sí!"

"cuando abran las puertas, tendremos la mejor oportunidad para entrar"

_Pip-pip_

"_inspector, el autobús reduce su velocidad!"_

¿¡Qué dices!"

_Autopista_

"¡el autobús está entrando en el autobús de kobotoke!"

Después el autobús entro en el túnel, igual que el auto de Sato, dentro del autobús esta oscuro, después los secuestradores se quitaron sus chaquetas

"muy bien ¡pónganse esa ropa de esquí y siéntense en el suelo! ¡no se les olvide la gorra y gafas de esquí!"

Tambien se quitaron la gorra y las gafas

"se harán de pasar por nosotros un rato y así ganaremos un poco de tiempo" dijo un secuestrador

"nosotros nos disfrazaremos de dos rehenes, y después de bajar el autobús, huiremos y nos darán un poco de tiempo, no hace falta que se preocupen, el resto de los viajeros testificaran que ustedes no son los secuestradores"

"que podemos huir o no dependerá de ti, conductor, todo esta en tus manos, cuando hayamos bajado del autobús, arrancaras y seguirás conduciendo para que la policía concentre su atención en el autobús y nos llevaremos un rehén para asegurarnos que seguirás nuestras ordenes"

Un secuestrador siguió caminado por el autobús

"¡tú, la que mastica chicle!"

"¿eh?"

"tu te vienes con nosotros"

La mujer se levanto y camino hacia adelante, Conan frunció el ceño, llegando donde esta el conductor, el secuestrador agarro a la mujer y le apunta en la cabeza (como cuando te agarran por la espalda con un arma)

"escucha, cuando lleguemos a la salida del túnel, te hare una señal para que aceleres ¡cuando nosotros hayamos salido, seguirás conduciendo hasta que te quedes sin gasolina! Es lo único que tienes que hacer si quieres que esta mujer siga con vida ¿lo entiendes?

La mujer empezó a asustarse

"¡sí!" dijo el conductor

_No, ella no es un rehén ¡es su cómplice!, cuando hayan salido los tres del autobús, harán detonar las bombas que hay en las fundas de los esquís para eliminar las evidencias, exacto… su plan es simular que son ter rehenes liberados, así pueden dar versión diferente de la descripción de los sospechosos a la policía, la policía pensara que los secuestradores solo eran dos, ellos dirían que había una lucha entre los viajeros y los secuestradores y la policía creerá que había un tipo de accidente que ha hecho explotar las bombas, después de la explosión, encontraran los cuerpos de Araide y del chico resfriado vestidos con la ropa de esquí y los tomaran por secuestradores, esperaron a que el autobús entraran en el túnel para cambiarse de ropa y así desde fuera no los viesen pero esta oscuridad también jugara a mi favor_

Despues toco algo des transmisor, y sono un pitido en los de Ayumi, Genta y Mitsuhiko

"¿eh?" dijeron Ayumi Mitsuhiko y Genta

"¿el transmisor?" dijo Mistsuhiko

Ellos voltearon hacia conan

"¿Conan?"

Conan apuntaba a sus orejas

_¡a las orejas! ¡a las orejas!_

"_escúcheme! Pongan sus orejas en transmisor, dentro del autobús esta oscuro, y ellos están seguros que su plan funcionara, en el momento en el que el autobús salga del túnel… ¡lo haremos!"_

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

Hola a todos! Perdonen si no subí capítulos en estos momentos, es que pensé mucho en futuras historias y bueno… casi ni puse atención en las historias, y como verán que regrese a los estudios (maldita sea) tendré que echarle ganas para conseguir una prepa (es q voy en tercero de secundaria) hablando de eso… ya cumpli 14 años (UUIIIU!) pero creo q no importa jeje, bueno aun le fala esta historia, bueno, espero que me perdonen, enserio, perdónenme, ahora ya estoy pensando en el intro del crossover de Gosick y Detective Conan, junto con el tercer capítulo, q tengan un día de suerte


	28. Atrapados en el autobús parte 4

**EL AMOR DE UNA FAN  
****ファンの****愛**

**ANTES:**

Conan, Ai, Hakase y los Shounen tantei, fueron a ir a esquiar, pero en su autobús no esperaban un secuestro en el autobús, dos sujetos con pistolas amenzaron a los pasajeros a no moverse y quedarse quietos, quitando cada uno sus teléfonos celulares, gracias al invento de Hakase que es un pendiente telefónico, no hubo sospechas, Conan intento llamar al inspector Megure sobre el estado que están pero… uno de los secuestradores encontró a Conan con ese invento, el se quedo confundido, el estaba seguro de que no podían verlo, pero… el se dio cuenta que había un cómplice en los últimos asientos del autobús, 4 personas sospechosas, despues dejaron sus empauqe, que son dos mochilas de esquí, Conan intento averiguar qué es lo que dejaron, y de nuevo lo ha visto el mismo secuestrador, al parecer fue detenido el otro de que no dispara, asi que Conan descubrió que había en las mochilas de esquí, había una bomba, y no solo eso… un miembro de la organización esta viajando… en el mismo autobús que están Conan y Ai

**CAPITULO 28: ATRAPADOS EN EL AUTOBUS PARTE 4: ESCAPATORIA**

El autobús seguía su rumbo en el túnel, los secuestradores ya tenían todo listo

"¡muy bien! ¡acelera!" dijo el secuestrador que tenia el gorro azul

"¡s-si!"

"no hagas ninguna tontería, haz todo lo que te decimos y no moriras"

"¡que mentiroso!" dijo Conan

El autobús casi salía del túnel, los dos secuestradores ya se le veía la cara, voltearon hacia Conan

"¿no estabas planeando matarnos a todos en cuanto bajaran? Si realmente nos ibas a dejar marchar, ¿para que… es esta bomba?" dijo agarrando la mochila, junto con Hakase y tenia unas palabras escritas en el que decían "POTS"

"¡maldito mocoso! ¡te hare callar!" dijo el secuestrador que tenia gorro rojo, apuntando su pistola a Conan

"¡imbécil, no dispares!" dijo el otro secuestrador

"¿Qué son, estas letras de color rojo?"

"¡deprisa!" dijo Conan

El conductor vio en el espejo y al verlo claramente la palabra decía "STOP", el conductor freno, el autobús casi pierde el contro, pero se mantiene aun en pie excepto a los pasajeros, los secuestradores cayeron al suelo, Hakase y Conan mantuvieron la primera bomba, la segunda lo agarraron Mitsuhiko y Genta, la Detective Sato seguía en el tunal, al ya salir vio que el autobús freno, así que el también e intento salir del lugar, todos intentaron pararse, Conan vio a los secuestradores y vio uno que intentaba pararse, Conan salto la bomba que tenía enfrente corriendo hacia el secuestrador, el sujeto de gorra de lana intentaba hacer algo con ese sujeto pero… Conan le lanzo un dardo tranquilizante al secuestrador, dejándolo dormido, el sujeto de la gorra de lana no sabía que sucedió pero se quedo quieto

"¡Doctro Araide, atrapa a esa chica por los brazos!"

Araide intento pararse y vio a Conan

"¿eh?"

"¡su reloj es el detonador de bombas!"

Araide volteo hacia esa chica, después el otro secuestrador apunto de nuevo con su arma

"¡mocoso, te arrepentirás de esto!"

Jodie vio al secuestrador, y le dio un rodillazo en el estomago, después le dio un codazo en la espalda dejándolo tirado, despues Jodie se acerco a el

_Con que así se trabaja en la FBI… vaya lio jeje _pensó Conan

"¡oh perdona! Ha frenado tan de repente que he perdido el equilibrio…"

Después el secuestrador le apunto con su arma

"¡esto es para ti!"

Y disparo el gatillo

_**CRICK**_

_**CRICK**_

El secuestrador vio que el arma no disparo

"¿eh? ¿pero qué demonios pasa?"

_**CRICK**_

_**CRICK**_

_**CRICK**_

Después Jodie agarro el arma y la bajo

"que corto que eres… ¿no sabías que el seguro de las Tokarev se coloca cuando tiras el percusor hacia atrás y lo paras a medio camino? Lo tendrías que haber aprendido antes de intentar usarlo"

"¿¡Que demon…! ¿¡quién eres!"

"shhhh… it's a big secret, Im sorry, I can't tell you, a secret makes a women, women (es un gran secreto, lo siento, yo no te puedo decir, los secretos hace una mujer, mujer)

"¿¡oh, te rindes!" grito Jodie

_Jeje… al ser un agente de la FBI, tienes talento para actuar_

Después la tercera secuestradora, vio el reloj y se altero

"¡maldita sea! ¡tenemos que huir muy rápido! ¡con esta frenada, mi reloj debe haber recibido algún golpe y la bomba se ha activado! ¡no falta ni un minuto para }que explote!"

"¿¡hablas en serio!"

_Afuera del autobús_

Sato esta escandida y cerca del autobús

"¡inspector! ¡el autobús se ha parado de repente y ahora no hay ningún movimiento ¿deberíamos entrar?

_Estación de autobuses_

"no, espera que lleguen refuerzos

_Afuera del autobús_

La puerta se abrió

"¿¡eh!"

Después una persona salió de ahí y luego otra, y también en la otra puerta salían muchas personas y de ahí salió Conan, los Shouen tantei y Hakase

"¡Co-Conan! ¿Qué ha pasado?"

"¡la bomba que han traído los secuestradores explotara en 30 segundos!"

"¿¡QUE! ¿¡que has dicho!"

(N.A: ahórrense las preguntas para después, ¡CORRAAAAN!)

Sato empezó a salir de ahí y volteo hacia sus compañeros

"parare el trafico en el túnel, ¡Chiba, tu ve al otro carril! ¡el resto, ayudar a los viajeros a bajar del autobús!"

"¡si!"

Todos corrieron, ya no le alcanzaban la explocion

"¿eh? ¿Dónde está Haibara?" dijo Ayumi

"¡no la veo!" dijo Mitsuhiko

Conan Y Aika volteo hacia el autobús

_Podría… no es posible, ella…_

_Dentro del autobús_

Ai esta sentada en su mismo asiento, aun con su capucha

_Si, es lo mejor que puedo hacer, aunque salga con vida de todo esto, cuando testifique me topare con aquella persona, si desaparezco ahora, no habrá nada que los vincule con la organización, lo he sabido… desde esos dos enfrentamientos, donde Shinichi hizo todo lo que pudo para mantenerme con vida, hasta el casi muere, siempre ellos me seguirán, aunque me callo, siempre eh sido una tonta… con mi muerte… dejare que mi hermana, Hakase, los niños y en especial a Shinichi… ellos no tendrán problema con la organización… tenía que saberlo desde antes, ¿verdad que soy tonta? ¿Shinichi?_

Después se escucho un ruido, de que se cayo algo, después alguien lo golpeo y seo hizo que rompiera un poco el parabrisas del autobús, Ai volteo y alguien le agarro de la mano y resulto que fue Conan, llegaron al parabrisas y salto y rompieron el parabrisas, después exploto el autobús, Conan logro salvarse de la explosión junto con Ai, Conan imtento levantarse, el esta herido despues de la explosión

"¡Conan!" dijeron los chicos y Aika

Después llego Takagi

"¡esta niña esta herida! Llevadla con Hakase y los chicos" le dijo a Takagi

"¿eh?

"yo-"

No termino ya que Aika le toco en el hombro

"ve con ella, yo dire todo sobre lo sucedido"

"¿estás segura?"

Ella asistió con la cabeza

"ok"

Despues Aika se dirigió a Takagi

"detective, lleven también al niño, yo me encargare sobre lo sucedido"

"¡si… de acuerdo!"

Despues ellos llegaron al auto de Takagi, Ai quedo dormida

_Seguramente quedo en esta Shock por la explosión_

"bien ya nos iremos"

Después el auto se fue, Aika volteo hacia el sujeto

"nos vemos de nuevo… Akai"

Ella casi le salía lágrimas por recordar su nombre

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**


	29. El amor de mi fan

**EL AMOR DE UNA FAN  
****ファンの****愛**

**CAPITULO 29: EL AMOR DE MI FAN**

Después del accidente y suicido de Ai, el auto de Takagi llego en la casa de Ran

"bien, aquí te dejamos, ¿cuidas bien de esa chica Conan-kun?" dijo Takagi

El asistió

"Conan-kun, necesitas ayuda con Haibara-san" dijo Ayumi

"es cierto, no podemos irnos asi" dijo Mitsuhiko

"somos un equipo recuerdas" dijo Genta

"no…"

"¿eh?"

"recuerda que esto no es un juego de niños, debe tratarse bien, no con travesuras"

"¿de que estas hablando? Tu tambien eres un niño"

El bajo mas la cabeza

"originalmente… cuando naci en Inglaterra, me enseñaron cosas en como sobrevivir, es por eso que les ayudo en muchas cosas"

"entonces…"

"si, digamos que soy como un casi agente"

Los niños bajaron la cabeza

"entendemos"

Despues los niños se dirijieron a Takagi

"ya podemos irnos detective Takagi"

"eh... si"

Takagi también se impresiono lo que dijo Conan, después de que el auto se fue, Conan empezó a caminar hacia su verdadera casa

_Casa de los Kudo_

Conan entro a su casa, no le importo ver lo que pasaba, solo fue a su habitación trayendo a Ai estilo matrimonio, después de llegar, la dejo en su cama, con las manos en su pecho, se veía que dormía pacíficamente

_Descansa _pensó Conan

Conan salió del cuarto y camino un momento, se sento en el sofá y empezó a ver la tele, paso sobre los caso del autobús, mostraron las victimas y una de ellas fue Akai, Conan se impresiono al ver su nombre

"¿Akai estuvo en el autobús? Pero… ¿Quién era?"

Conan empezó a pensar despues frunció el ceño

"maldita sea, no puedo recordarlo, olvide todo por mi preocupación por Shiho"

Conan tomo un suspiro y decidió irse un momento de su casa

_Casa de Hakase_

Conan toco el timbre y salió Hakase, el frunció el ceño

_Esto es raro, Hakase tambien participo en la interrogación, el ya regreso pero… Akemi aun no ha llegado_

"¿Qué sucede Shinichi?"

"¿puedo paras?"

"eh… si"

Conan entro en la casa de Hakase

"¿Qué sucede?"

"¿Qué paso con Aika?"

"ella… se quedo un momento en la estación de policía, eso es lo mínimo que se"

Conan frunció el ceño

_¿esta investigando a Akai?_

"¿Qué sucede Shinichi?"

"nada importante, solo un poco preocupado"

"ok… a por cierto ten"

Le dio unas vocinas y su patineta

"ya esta cargada tu patineta, y unas bocinas por si pasa otro caso"

El asistió

"gracias, bueno, me tengo q ir, debo seguir cuidando a Ai"

Hakase asisito

_Casa de los Kudo_

Conan ya iba a regresar cuando vio a Ayumi afuera

"¿Ayumi-chan?"

Ayumi volteo hacia Conan

"Conan-kun… ¿Por qué hicieron tus padres hacer eso?"

"¿hacer que?"

"todo lo de sobrevivir, teniendo miedo de tus instructores

_Je… en verdad para mis padres y los maestros un poco_

"bueno… me aconstumbre un poco"

"¡pero no es justo!"

"¿eh?"

"tu merecías una niñez en vez de estar trabajando para esto…"

_Ya veo… es por eso que Ai está a veces triste de sus padres… no tuvo una buena infancia_

"si… así fue, pero…" después Conan levanto la cara con una sonrisa "al menos tengo amigos que puedo disfrutar"

Ayumi sonrio

"¡si! ¡cuenta con nosotros!"

Ayumi le dio un abrazo, Conan sonrió pero después, le paso algo en la cabeza

"Ayumi… ¿Cómo encontraste mi casa?"

"mm?, una señora rubia me lo dijo

Conan frunció el ceño

_¿una señora rubia?_

"bueno, esta bien"

"oye. Conan-kun"

"¿si?"

"¿Quién te gusta?"

"¿eh?"

"¿te gusto…? O ¿le gustas a Haibara-san?"

"me gusta Ai"

Ayumi bajo mas la cabeza

"entiendo"

AYumi intento correr

"¿eh? ¡hey! ¡espera!"

No pudo alcanzarla

_Perdóname Ayumi_

Conan de nuevo entro en su casa

_Casa de los Kudo_

Conan entro a su casa, dejo la patineta cerca de la puerta y fue al cuarto, aun encontraba a Ai dormida, el sonrio

_Ella se ve muy hermosa cuando duerme_

Conan se sentó a lado de la cama viéndola, pero poco a poco empezó a sentir sueño y se quedo dormido

_Sueño_

_Conan despertó pero en la misma habitación que soñó hace unos meses _(para mas información vean el capitulo 2)

_El empezó a caminar y vio algo raro, vio en un lado a una Shiho llorando, y al otro lado se veía la misma Shiho pero con un niño_

"_¿Qué significa esto?"_

"_son dimensiones"_

"_¿eh? ¿Quién es?"_

"_solo una persona, lo que estás viendo son dimensiones diferentes, una en la cual hay una razón esta triste Miyano, y la otra en que esta con un niño, cada dimensión representa otra historia"_

"_¿y por qué me muestras esto?"_

"_por que cada dimensión dependerá en que como te mueves"_

"_¿moverme?"_

"… _para no hacerlo mas complicado, en las decisiones que tomas, eso es lo único que te puedo contar"_

"_hey, espera"_

_Fin del sueño_

Conan despertó abriendo sus ojos de un golpe

_¿Qué demonios fue eso?_

Conan vio aun a Ai y seguía dormida

_Todo depende de mi… y ella estará una de esas dimensiones…_

El se sacudió la cabeza

_Ahora no es el momento de pensar en eso_

El se levanto de la silla y se acostó a un lado de Ai

_Por favor despierta_

Conan empezó a mirarla, despues escucho un gemido

"Shiho…"

Ai abrió los ojos, todo se le veía borroso

_¿Dónde estoy?... solo me acuerdo de aquella explosión ¿estoy muerta? _Pensó Ai

Ai movió un poco la cabeza y vio a una persona borrosa

_¿Shinichi…?_

"Shiho… ¡despierta!"

Ai abrió los ojos en plato y pudo ver mejor

"Shinichi…"

Conan sonrio

"me alegro que estés bien"

"¿Qué sucedió?"

"es mejor no recordarlo"

"¿eh?"

"Shiho… jamás intentes suicidarte"

Ai bajo la cabeza

"pensé que todo iba a salir bien despues de mi muerte"

"¡eso no es cierto!"

"¿eh?"

"dejaras herido a tu propia hermana, y además… además…" Conan bajo la cabeza "tambien me dejaras herido"

"¡p-por que a ti herirte?"

"… porque tú me gustas"

Ai se sonrojo

_Será cierto_

"además… eh oído que tu eres mi fan"

Despues se le rompió el corazón Ai

_Solo es por eso_

"aléjate de mi"

"¿Qué?"

"¡aléjate! ¡solo me quieres porque soy tu fan! ¿¡verdad!, al igual que otras fans tuyas ¿¡no es asi!"

"eso no es cierto, comprende en verdad tu me gustas"

Conan le dio un beso en la boca, Ai se aparto de el y se limpio

"¡aléjate de mi!"

Ai empujo a Conan y lo saco de su habitación, ella bajo la cabeza, su pelo cubría su rostro, así se quedo durante unos minutos, después de nuevo hablo Conan

"entonces dime… ¿Por qué me preocupe por ti como hice ahora? ¿Por qué te defendi? ¿Por qué sacrifique mi vida por ti? Y ¿Por qué te bese?, respóndeme Shiho, ¿Por qué hice eso? ¿Por qué?

Ai pensó un momento

_El en verdad…_

Ai se levanto y abrió la puerta

"¡Shinichi!"

Pero ella no vio a Shinichi

_¿Cómo…?_

Después se escucho el ruido de que cerraron una puerta,

_¿Qué?_

Y vio detrás de la puerta un objeto amarillo pequeño

_¿una bocina?_

Después ella corrió a ver por la ventana y vio a Conan en la calle con su patineta saliendo de ahí

"¡Shinichi! ¡espera!"

Ai salió de la casa pero no alcanzo

_¿Cómo lo hizo para llegar hacia la puerta tan rápido?... espera, si esta la bocina en la puerta, pudo haber hablado desde lejos, pero solo escuche el ruido de que se cerro la puerta… espera… ¿el sabía que yo iba a salir? Pero como…_

Ai decidió dejar de pensar y fue a buscar a Conan

_Calles de Tokyo_

Conan seguía moviéndose con su patineta

_No sé en qué lugar me dirijo y no me importa, pero ¿Por qué escapo?... porque necesito un poco de oxigeno… solo eso… creo_

Conan aumento más la potencia de su patineta hasta que llego en un parque, se sentó junto a una banca y se quedo durante un rato viendo el rio

_¿de que hablara esas dimensiones? No entiendo_

Conan tenia la cabeza abajo

_Mientras tanto_

Ai empezó a preguntar a cada persona si lo ha visto, les dijo las direcciones pero algunos regresaban al mismo sitio

_¿esta moviéndose en círculos?_

Hasta que una persona pudo decirle en donde quedo y fue directamente al parque

_Parque_

Ai miro por todos lados y vio a Conan cerca del lago

_¿Qué esta haciendo?_

Conan se acerco al lago y se tiro

_¿¡que demonios esta haciendo!_

Ai corrió hacia el, Conan solo veía la luna debajo del agua, como se veía desfigurada

_En que me puedo relacionar en esas dimensiones_

Despues vio otra figura

_¿Quién eres…?_

Despues se vio que hecho un clavado, las burbujas no lo dejaban ver a la persona

_¿Ran…?_

Despues una mano le agarro de la camisa y lo saco del lago

_No… Shiho…_

Conan solo escuhcaba a una persona que se le acaba el aire y vio a Ai

"Shiho…"

"¿¡en que estabas pensando!"

"…"

"¡podrias haber muerto!"

"¿Por qué me salvaste? si tu me odias"

"por esto"

Ai le dio un beso en los labios

"Shiho…"

Ai le puso un dedo en sus labios

"no digas nada ahora… solo, regaremos a nuestro hogar"

Conan sonrió y levanto, Ai hizo lo mismo y se fueron caminando

_Vaya cosa… me enamore de mi mejor amiga… y mi fan_

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

****bueeeno... decidi poner de una vez sobre las dimensiones y ademas desde ahi empieza, lo que planeo es hacer un final alternativo, asi que veamos... no se, probablemnte en el capitulo 40 o algo asi, bueno disfruten de la vida!


	30. Los hilos de mi destino

**EL AMOR DE UNA FAN  
****ファンの****愛**

**CAPITULO 30: LOS HILOS DE MI DESTINO**

Después del intento de suicidio de Conan y el recate de Ai, ellos dos continuaron en su camino regreso a casa, Conan toco su frente al igual que Ai, ellos de vieron entre si y sonrieron

-¿dolor de cabeza?- dijeron ellos dos –al parecer si

-¿Cuál fue tu causa?- dijo Conan

-bueno… no se con una gran exactitud, el sueño fue confuso, estaba en una habitación a oscuras y había dos salidas, una estabas tú en tu forma original y la otra… un funeral

Conan frunció el ceño

-¿un funeral?

-no sé de quién fue pero, llego una persona hablando sobre dimensiones o algo parecido

-oh vaya, realmente un extraño sueño

-¿verdad?

-bueno de todos modos el funeral del quien sea, yo siempre te cuidare

-y yo evitare que hagas algo riesgoso

-así no habrá diversión

-pero habrá menos probabilidades de morir

-¿me vigilaras las 24 horas del día?

-las 8064 horas del año

-pero siempre estarás conmigo

-por eso soy tu novia

-¿quieres algo?

-mejor volvamos

-oh, vamos

-Shinichi ya no eres un niño

-¿Cómo de que no? Mírame

-en psicológico, venga, deja de ser testarudo

-amargada…

En el cuerpo de Ai empezó a fluir un aura oscura

-¿dijiste algo?

-n-n-n-nada, cosas mías, muy bien, regresemos

-está bien

"_no trates de asustarme de esa manera"_

_Volviendo a la casa Edogawa-Haibara_

Conan dio un gran suspiro, mientras Ai cerraba la puerta, Conan volteo por todos lados

-¿no ha regresado Akemi?

-¿eh? Esto es extraño, ya deberían terminar las interrogaciones

Ai saco su teléfono y marco el número a Akemi, a lo que ella no contesto

-es extraño… no contesta… ¿¡no será que…!?- dijo Ai

-no creo que la organización nos haya descubierto rápidamente, debió surgir algo y apago su móvil… en otras palabras, no creo que esté en peligro

-eso espero

-no te preocupes, le puse un localizador, su radio es de 1 Km, y es una de las zonas más habitadas que ni siquiera la organización actuaria

-siempre violando la privacidad de las personas

-que se le puede hacer, es por seguridad- dijo mientras se sentó en el sofá

-entonces… nosotros estamos solos ¿no?- dijo Ai sentándose muy cerca de Conan

-eh… si algo así

Ai formo una sonrisa seductora

-así que… nadie puede saber lo que vamos hacer ¿verdad?- dijo cercándose aun mas a Conan

-a-a-así… parece

-hooo… tu cuerpo…- Ai puso su pierna en la cadera de Conan, haciendo que su pecho choque con el suyo y lo de… abajo choque en su estomago, Conan quedo preteficado –esta temblando demasiado…

-¿¡d-d-d-de que hablas!? ¡estoy bien!

-pero…- Ai uso su dedo recorriendo el cuerpo de Conan –siento tus latidos demasiado rápido, tranquilo… yo te ayudare a relajar…

-es-espera… Shiho…

Ai puso un dedo en su boca

-no digas mas, estarás más relajado al terminar

Ai empezó a cercarse en la cara de Conan, Conan está desesperado y cerró los ojos, paso unos segundos y no sucedió nada, luego escucho una risita, Conan volvió abrir los ojos viendo la cara de Ai riendo, con algo de lagrimas en sus ojos

-¿q…que…?

-debiste ver tu cara de susto, jajajaja, Shinichi, no sabía que eras un pervertido jajajaja

Después de algo de risa, Ai vio la cara de Conan y se mostro que el reflejo de la luz en sus lentes, no se le podía sus ojos, formo una sonrisa y empezó a reir

-¿Shinichi…?

-me has descubierto… Shiho- Conan agarro los hombros de Ai y la lanzo a lado del sofá

Conan se monto en ella para que no pudiera escapar

-¡espera! ¡¿Qué rayos estas…?! Espera… Shinichi ¡duele!- dijo Ai aferrándose a sus honbros

-lo siento… pero al hacerme ese tipo de broma…

-¡perdona! ¡perdona! ¡se que me pase! ¡por favor perdóname!

-no es eso Shiho… esa broma tuya me gusta… ahora lo voy a recibir

-¡espera! ¿¡estarás diciendo que…!?

-jaja… asi es... ahora seras mia

-es… espera… Shinichi, yo… yo no estoy lista para esto, por favor… déjame ir

Conan ignoro las palabras de Ai y se acerco a ella, Ai trataba de liberarse pero era imposible, ella cerro los ojos, hasta que sintió los labios de Conan en su mejilla derecha, ella abrió los ojos y vio las manos de Conan tocar el estomago de Ai, haciéndole cosquillas, Ai no paraba de reir

-detente jajaja, por favor, basta jajaja

-no hasta que te disculpes

-perdón, perdón jaja

-eso no es una disculpa

-por favor perdóname jajaja

-te falta algo

-está bien, está bien

Ai le dio un beso en la mejilla, haciendo tranquilizar a Conan

-tú no tienes misericordia ¿verdad?- Dijo Ai

-tómalo, como una venganza

-pensaba que tomabas las bromas como risa

-pero este fue demasiado lejos

-¡igual el tuyo!

Conan solo dio un suspiro, y se quedo pensando durante un gran tiempo, Ai se estaba aburriendo, así que se levanto por un libro y regreso a su lugar

"_este silencio es incomodo" _pensaron ellos dos

Conan no sabía qué hacer y no podía pensar con claridad, Ai estaba en lo mismo, no podría concentrarse en la lectura

-¿quieres hacer algo?- dijo Conan

-sí, no puedo entretenerme con esto

-bien, vamos al centro, tal vez encontremos algo entretenido

-¿crees que las personas nos dejaran hacer eso? En cuerpo somos niños

-pero si usamos el Paikaru, nos volveremos a nuestra verdadera edad y podremos hacer lo que queramos

-por un pequeño tiempo limitado y además, con riesgo que nos descubre la organización

-la organización, no hay problema, sospecho que desde el accidente del hotel, están saliendo otra parte para evitar que la policía los investigue

-bueno, eso es una buena deducción pero no cambia en que solo es un tiempo limite muy corto

-pero la ultima vez pudimos resolver un caso extremadamente grande, debio ser por la cantidad que tomamos

-si empiezo a ver el mundo dando vueltas, te mato

-si es así, mejor te dejo en tu cama, no quiero que los demás nos tomen como borrachos

-mas te vale

Conan solo le dio una sonrisa, fue a su sótano y encontró todo tipo de licores, tanto Americano, Japonés, Chino, Italiano, etc.

-¿Por qué tienes esto en tu sótano?- dijo Ai

-eso es por mis padres, les gusta coleccionar todo tipo de Licor o Vino- dijo Conan mientras buscaba el licor

-interesante…

-aquí esta

Conan saco el Licor

-¿seguro que resultara útil?

-si no es asi, me volveré tu esclavo

Ai empezó a sonreir

-oh… asi que empezamos las apuestas, bien lo acepto, pero si tu ganas ¿Qué?

-me dejaras ver tu cuerpo desnudo de 17 años- dijo Conan con una sonrisa

-¡ni de loca!- dijo Ai algo ruborizada

-bien, entonces cambiara la apuesta, si yo pierdo, podrás ver mi cuerpo desnudo y hacer lo que quieras, foto, video, lo que sea

-pa-parece un trato justo

-bien, trato

-trato

Ai y Conan estrecharon su mano

-bien, salgamos

-si

Conan y Ai salieron del sótano

"_creo que empiezo a entender a lo que dijo aquel sujeto, algún movimiento mio o de ella puede cambiar en uno de esos destinos, no se en que tengo que decidir pero, mejor vivo mi vida normal" _ Pensó Conan

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

_**SHUN: **_HOLA A TODOS! He vuelto!

_**CONAN: **_En verdad, estar en esta historia ausente, me estaba durmiendo un gran tiempo

_**AI: **_eso es verdad, estar aquí me estaba desesperado, debes ser mas atento con tus historias

_**SHUN: **_Si eso lo se… como iba en 3ro de secundaria, tenia algunos asuntos que atender, como mi ingreso a la prepa

_**CONAN: **_Y ¿Por qué después de terminar ese examen, no volviste hacer historias?

_**SHUN: **_Kudo, no avientes la sal, pero bueno, de mantenerme tanto del examen que se me olvido por completo, después de que viera mi USB con historias, me acorde de inmediato y empecé a escribir

_**AI: **_¿Y por qué ahora subes este episodio, sabiendo que tenias un gran tiempo

_**SHUN: **_¿Tu también Miyano? La razón por no subir en este agosto fue por tareas de la escuela y esas cosas, no tenia tiempo y tenia mucha tarea, asi que perdonen

_**VICTORIQUeE: **_Eso no justifica tus hechos, B., mas te vale de dar algo interesante para eliminar mi aburrimiento

_**SHUN: **_¿te conformas con un dulce?

_**VICTORIQUE: **_¿estas sobornándome? Eres más peor que Kujo

_**KAZUYA: **_hey Victorique! Estoy detrás de ti ¿sabes?

_**VICTORIQUE: **_es por eso que lo dije en voz alta

_Kujo haciendo gesto de enojado_

_**SHUN: **_de todos modos ¿Qué hacen aquí?

_Alguien lanza una banca y casi me da en la cara_

_**ASUKA: **_¡TU IDIOTA-! ¿¡COMO TE ATREVEZ A DEJARME SOLA EN MI HISTORIA!?

_**SHINJI: **_Asuka cálmate, debió surgir un problema

_**ASUKA: **_¡TU CALLATE!

_**SHUN: **_casi me mata… oye, Shinkinami, si me matas, estas historias se quedaran en el olvido

_Todos se alteraron excepto Asuka_

_**ASUKA: **_¡ESO NO ME IMPORTA!

_Todos atraparon a Asuka y la dejaron en el suelo_

_**SHUN: **_Veo que tienen miedo de desaparecer… bueno, mientras ellos hacen su trabajo, les informare que subiré los capítulos un poco tarde, ya que debido a la escuela y por un proyecto que estoy haciendo, por cierto, cree una nueva historia, hice uno de Hidan no Aria

_Una bala me rozo y dejo una grieta en la pared, todos se alteraron_

_**ARIA: **_espero que no hagas lo mismo a mí que a los demás ¿entiendes?

_**SHUN: **_E-E-Esta bien… pero baja esa arma Kanzaki, creo que seria lo mejor

_**ARIA: **_¡no lo hare hasta que me hagas otro capitulo!

_**SHUN: **_Tohyama, controla a Aria

_**KINJI: **_Aria, venga cálmate, si haces algo estúpido, nos mandaras directo a la muerte

_**ARIA:**_ esta bien… pero si se atreve a olvidarme, te hare unos agujeros

_**SHUN: **_¡lo entiendo! ¡lo entiendo! Solo baja esa arma

_Aria bajo su M1911_

_**SHUN: **_Bueno… creo que aquí termina el informe… ya me tienen amenazado de una historia *snif* por favor, si me ausento, Kanzaki me mata, disfrutar esta historia… gracias


	31. INFORMACION

Bueno… buenos días/tardes/noches depende en que momento están leyendo esto, bueno… se que paso demasiaaaaado tiempo que no eh escrito, pero eso no significara que ya no lo volveré hacer, claro q no, seguire escribiendo, solo que no tengo mucho tiempo y ando corrigiendo algún capitulo por ahí , eh visto algunos comentarios o incluso seguidores de las historia y en verdad… estoy muy feliz de que les interese mis historias, aunque los escribir cuanto tenia como 13 o 12 . ahora tengo 16 y pienso modificar las historias que están en desarrollo, pero aun asi, gracias por sus comentarios n.n, y bueno… no podre dar fechas exactas de cuando subiré un capitulo de "Hidan rejuvenecida", "El detective y el lobo gris", "el amor de una fan" o "evangelion 4.0" pero tratare de organizarme y pues… supongo que el de evangelion subiré mas tarde lamentablemente, debo volver a leer el manga y buscar información para darle un buen enfoque a la historia , pero si un lector por ahí le gustaría ayudarme en darme consejos o mostrarme sus ideas (esto cuenta también para las demás historias en desarrollo) pueden mandarme un e-mail en este correo (si es que se logre ver -n-)

miyano (guion bajo) ritsune (arroba) (punto c o m)

(espero que si lo logren entender ) en estos momentos tratare de adelantar el de "el detective y el lobo gris" asi que nos vemos en otro capitulo n.n


End file.
